Ocarina of Time: A Retelling of the Classic Tale
by Jason Duffy
Summary: A young boy from an enchanted forest goes on a quest of great importance. He will meet some unforgettable people along the way and will learn the meaning of being a hero and part of a family. UPDATE: Master Sword's location explained in Chp. 35!
1. Origin of a Hero

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

_Note: This retelling of "Ocarina of Time" is the sequel to my story "Origin of a Hero." It is not necessary, but recommended that you read that story first.  
_

**Chapter 1**

_Legend tells the tale of a boy who gathered three mystical stones, traveled through time, rescued six sages, a princess and an entire country from a dark lord. However, just like most legends do, this legend often fails to make mention of who the hero was as a person. This legend also fails to make mention of how some of his newly-made allies became some of his most trusted friends. On the rare occasion that this legend remembers to tell of those allies who became friends, the legend still fails to mention the one friends who became allies...the friends who become the most important people in the boy's life. This is the one time when that best friends-turned-allies are given the proper credit for their actions in befriending the hero and aiding him greatly on his quest by providing some of the most simple favors. While this retelling of the legend places the heroic lad properly as the main character, as the other retellings of this ancient legend have done, the boy's spotlight is to be shared equally with those often forgotten friends.  
_

The lurking figure had been avoiding guards for about an hour. The element of fear could only be created with the element of surprise. Under normal circumstances, he would have just ran through the area destroying everything in his path. That's the way Ganondorf thought. There is no greater concept than that of power. But in order for his plan to take root, he needed a body count of only one person. That's how it would have to work. The hot sun glistened with a fervent heat. The heat was magnified in the vast expanse of sand covering Gerudo Valley. He crept past the female guards every so quietly. If but one guard saw him, all the guards would be aware of him in a moment. After the detours taken around the guards, Ganondorf finally reached the building that he had been looking for. It was a castle. Though this castle paled in comparison with Hyrule Castle. Without hesitation, Ganondorf began to scale the walls. His mind was mostly focused on the task at hand, though there was some small remnant of his mind that was still in horror at what he had just done. Out of malice, he had murdered the adults and children of his village. He had choked his best friend Crestin to death. He burned the village to the ground to remove his past. All this had happened after the legendary being Ganon had endowed him with great power and the promise of more. There was little part of his former self still existent in his soul. Ganon had slowly taken over his mind and heart, turning him into an servant of evil. This was no mind control, nor possession of sorts, but of his own free will, the young man had allowed himself to be transformed by Ganon. Now, with the power he possessed, Ganondorf was scaling the Gerudo Castle walls in the hopes of conquering the Gerudo people.

"_You have to run, now!" _Crestin's words echoed in Dina's mind as she ran through the woods with her newborn baby boy. Her husband had gone out to fight the monster that had attacked their village. Dina could only wonder what had happened. But she continued running. She had already been attacked by some Deku Scrubs. Her injuries were causing her to weaken. She was bleeding and had been bleeding for hours now. She knew she was dying, but for her son's sake, she had to keep going. As she ran, she tripped over a stump. Her tears increased as she thought that she would not be able to go on.

Suddenly, a stalfos approached her. "Hey! This is my stump!"

Dina looked at the creature that spoke to her. It was the size of a child. It's glowing yellow eyes were positioned above it's beak-like mouth. Besides that, no facial description could be given, as there was virtually no face. The creature wore a straw hat and carried a flute. Dina could not respond with words. Her face, however, told a great deal. The stalfos looked at her with kind eyes. "Wait, are you ok?" Again, Dina did not answer. The stalfos saw the baby she was still clinging to. "Alright here, let me help you!" The stalfos picked Dina up and walked her through the forest. Dina clung to her baby with one hand and clung to the creature with the other. With what little energy she could muster, she let out a brief thank you. The stalfos smiled. Often, it was misunderstood to be some kind of monster. In fact, that was the case for most stalfos. The problem for this young one was that even the other stalfos rejected him. He had no friends. Most days, he just sat on his stump and played his flute, not to say that he was any good at playing. He was happy to help this lady because he was finally getting to have some company, even if for a little while. Finally, the stalfos managed to find the clearing known as Kokiri forest. The stalfos didn't dare go with her any further. The clearing was populated with children all dressed in green. The children here had a bit of prejudice against all stalfos and outsiders. Now one of both categories had just entered their forest. The stalfos looked around until he saw the one child he was looking for. He whistled to him, "Hey Mido! Get over here!"

The self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri ran over to meet the intruders. "What do you want, stalfos?"

"You need to take this lady to the Great Deku Tree!"

"Are you crazy? No one sees the Great Deku Tree unless he calls for them, especially not an outsider!"

"Can't you see that she's been injured? Now you need to take her to him right now!"

"It doesn't matter! We Kokiri have nothing to do with you! Leave our forest!"

The stalfos grabbed Mido by his tunic. "Not until this lady gets some help."

Mido gulped. Mido could certainly act tough, but few knew that his toughness stopped with the act. The stalfos didn't want to hurt Mido (well, maybe he did a little) but he knew that if someone didn't help the lady, she would most certainly die. "I-I'm not helping you or the outsider, no-face!"

The stalfos glared, "What did you call me?"

Suddenly, another Kokiri came over. This one was a girl with green hair to match her tunic. "Ok, settle down you two!"

Both looked at the girl and exclaimed "Saria!"

Mido told Saria to stay out of this. The stalfos knew, however, that Saria was the only Kokiri that was kind to the stalfos, despite the general Kokiri prejudice. "Saria, this woman needs help. She's got a baby too! I don't think she'll find any help besides the Great Deku Tree!"

Saria smiled kindly. "Of course we'll bring her! Won't we, Mido?"

Mido had to swallow his pride. If there was one person who could make Mido back down, it was Saria. "Yes…" Mido muttered, "Of course we'll help her." Mido took the lady from the stalfos. The stalfos was relieved to know that the woman would find help. Saria thanked the stalfos for helping the stranger. The stalfos smiled as Saria patted his head. With that, the stalfos vanished into the woods.

Meanwhile, Mido had walked the woman and her child to the guardian of the forest, the Great Deku Tree. The tree towered over the mountainous barriers of the forest. Every leaf on it was green and its bark was without a scratch. Mido came in and said, "Pardon me, Great Deku Tree, for the intrusion, but we have a problem here."

The Great Deku Tree looked at Mido and laughed, "Oh Mido, thou knowest that all Kokiri are welcome to visit me whenever they pleasest to."

"Heh, right." Mido had managed to keep that little tidbit secret from the other Kokiri. For some reason, even though in the end, every decision had to be made by the guardian tree, Mido wanted people to go through him as a middle man. It just made him feel important. "Well…um… I found this injured woman and her baby walking through the woods. I figured no one else would be able to help, so I brought her to you!"

Dina opened her eyes and saw the large tree. Immediately, she recognized the tree from Hylian mythology. "Great…Deku Tree…"

Mido's eyes widened at the woman's knowledge of the Deku Tree.

The tree responded to her. "What terrible fate has befallen thee dear woman?"

"My village…was attacked…devastated…I escaped…escaped into the woods…My son…please take care of my son…Link…" and with that, she died.

"Link?" questioned Mido. "What kind of a name is Link?"

The Great Deku Tree ignored Mido's remark. "Mido, thou must prepare shelter for this boy."

"Certainly, Great Deku Tree! I'll prepare a tent for him in the Lost Woods."

"Nay, Mido. Rather, thou shouldst prepare him a home in Kokiri Forest."

"Kokiri Forest? But only Kokiri live there!"

"This boy's fate is utterly binding. In every way, thou and the other Kokiri must treat him as one of thine own."

Mido sighed. "Yes…Great Deku Tree. And what about the dead lady? "

"Thou shalt bury her in the Sacred Grove."

"The Sacred Grove? Why there?"

"Question not my knowledge. Bury her where I have told thee to."

Mido took the lady and carried her to the Sacred Grove. As he walked, he muttered to himself "Bury an outsider in the Sacerd Grove. That'll defile the place for sure. I can tell this boy is gonna cause us a whole lot of trouble. Bringing a non-Kokiri into Kokiri forest…what kind of idiot comes up with that idea?"

Saria saw Mido with the dead mother and the baby boy. "Mido!" Saria called as she ran up to him. "Mido, what happened?"

"The woman died." Mido causally remarked.

"Oh no, that's horrible!"

Mido changed his expression to match Saria's. "I know right? Horrible."

"What about the baby?"

"Well, the Great Deku Tree wants me to build him a home with us in the forest."

"Really?"

"I know! What a stupid idea, right?"

"That's a wonderful idea! We'll all get to take care of him until he gets older! It'll be fun! It'll be especially good for the boy since he has no parents now!"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah it'll be fun! So…much…fun."

"Here, let me take the boy. You go bury his mom."

Mido rolled his eyes. "Ok…"

"Oh, does he have a name?"

"Yeah. The mom said it right before she died. His name is Link." Mido said as he dragged the corpse through the Lost Woods to get to the Sacred Grove.

"Link…" Saria smiled. Link, I can tell that you and I are going to be great friends one day." Link smiled at Saria


	2. Birthday Presents

**Chapter Two**

"Heads up!" Saria cried out as she threw the ball to Link.

"I got it!" Link responded as he missed the ball. "Er…maybe I don't." Link bent down to pick he ball up.

Saria let out a giggle as she shouted for him to throw the ball back to her. Link threw the ball high up into the air. As it began its descent it narrowly missed Saria. Mido saw this from afar and ran up to Link. "What is wrong with you? You could have hurt Saria!"

Saria ran up to Mido and Link. "Mido, it's ok, I'm fine!"

"No! Mr. No-Fairy can't even throw a ball without endangering someone else. You're a mess up, Link! If you're going to be here, you have to be more careful!"

Saria grabbed Mido by the collar and forcefully walked him out of Link's earshot. "Mido, you do not have to keep bringing up the fact that he has no fairy. You need to quit messing with him that way. It is not funny."

"You know, that kid has been nothing but trouble since that stalfos brought him and his mother here! Outsiders cause nothing but trouble for Kokiri!"

"He's ten years old!"

"He's a human!"

"He's a kid! The Great Deku Tree told us to treat him as if he were a Kokiri and that's what we are going to do! Why can't you be friendly to him?"

Mido grimaced. "You think I'm going over the edge? You've been so friendly to him ever since he came here! You treat him like he's one of us!"

"He is one of us, Mido. Go back to your post and leave us alone."

Mido's expression turned to one of sadness as Saria ran back to Link. "Link? Hey, sorry about that. You wanna go hang out in the Lost Woods?"

Link let a little smile escape. "Yeah. Yeah I would." Saria and Link climbed the pathway to the Lost Woods as Mido resumed his post.

Link and Saria maneuvered through the confusing maze of woods until they arrived at the Sacred Grove. Link smiled, this place had always made him feel happier, usually because Saria was with him. Link turned to Saria, "Hey Saria, why does Mido hate me so much? For that matter, why does everyone else look at me a bit funny?"

Saria smiled back at her friend. "Mido just has some…issues he needs to work through. Everyone else…I don't know. Forget them, Link."

"Thank you, Saria."

Saria's smiling face became slightly puzzled as she tilted her head. "For what?"

"For being my friend when no one else would be."

"Link, you are my best friend. I'm thankful for you too."

"You know, every part of this forest seems to reject me, as if I don't belong here…except for you."

"What do you mean 'reject you?'"

Mido and his lackeys treat me like dirt, I can't find my way through the Lost Woods by myself, I still don't have a fairy and every time I send a message to the Great Deku Tree about me getting a fairy, he doesn't respond!"

"Oh Link," Saria hugged her friend, "Don't worry. You do belong here. Don't think differently."

"There are days I feel like leaving the woods altogether…"

"No Link. Don't. Promise me that you won't leave the forest!"

Link smiled. Saria was such a sweet friend to him. She always had been. "I promise."

Saria took the ball in hand and asked, "Ready for another go?"

The two friends played till' about three in the morning. It was wonderful. Though Link couldn't throw or catch very well, especially without the sunlight, they both had a great time. When they eventually tired out, they walked back to their respective homes, said their good-nights and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf found his way into Kokiri Forest. It took him a very long time, but with enough luck, he found it. He walked through the residential area of the forest and down a narrow pathway until he found the Great Deku Tree. The tree looked at him and spoke quietly so as not to wake the Kokiri children. "Who art thou, stranger? What business hast thou in this sacred forest?"

Ganondorf cracked a smile. "My name is Ganondorf, oh Great Deku Tree! I hail from Gerudo Desert. As for my business here, I seek the Spiritual Stone of the Forest."

"The Spiritual Stone of the Forest must remain here. I shall not let you have it. Leave this place, stranger from the desert."

"I see you are not going to do this the easy way." Ganondorf further approached the forest's guardian and said, "Perhaps I need to give you some motivation to give it to me."

"What?"

"A curse. If you don't give me the Spiritual Stone, you will die of the curse I have in mind for you. After that, I'll return to take the stone from your cold, dead roots."

* * *

Link found himself in front of a huge wall. A moat surrounded the wall and a drawbridge was shut. Night had already fallen, and Link was alone. Suddenly, the drawbridge opened up. As it finished opening, a white horse ran off from the enclosed city out into the open field. The horse carried a woman and a girl about Link's age. The girl had a terrified look on her face, while the older woman had one of determination. Link watched as they rode off to the horizon. Link turned back to the drawbridge and found a black horse standing there. Its rider wore black armor and had a green face with orange hair bordering it. The massive man held out his hand in a threatening manner.

All went dark.

* * *

Link would have been enjoying the nice sleep he was getting. Staying up late and playing ball with Saria was fun, but had some awful tiring side effects the next morning. His nightmare about the drawbridge, the girl and the threatening man on the black horse was a recurring dream he had been having for the past few months. Saria was the only one he had told about the dream. Both wondered if the dreams meant anything, but no answer could be found.

Link felt something pouncing on him. It was small and light. It was more of an annoyance than anything else. He heard a small voice crying out, "Link! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! Come on!" Link ignored the small voice and turned over in his bed. "HEY! Come on! Wake up! Seriously, can Hyrule's fate really rest on such a lazy boy?"

Finally, Link decided to see what was pouncing on him. He sat up in his bead and looked to see a flying ball of blue light. _Am I hallucinating?_ He thought. _Boy I must be tired… _

"Finally," the light ball exclaimed, "I'm Navi! I've been assigned to be your fairy partner from here on out! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you right away! Come on! Let's go!"

_A fairy?_ Link thought. "Hold on a second? Why am I getting a fairy? Why now?"

"Because the Great Deku Tree needs you! Let's go!"

_Oh, so while I spent the first ten years of my life without a fairy, the "Great" Deku Tree thinks I'll be fine. Now that he needs me for who knows what, he thinks bribing me with a fairy will make up for it… _"Alright, I'm coming. Just a sec." Link grabbed his cap and climbed out of his tree house that Mido had crafted ten years ago.

As he reached the ground, Saria had reached his house with a box. Somewhat out of breath, she greeted her friend. "Link! Hey what are you up to today?"

"Saria! Get this! I got a fairy!" Link excitedly exclaimed as Navi hovered over his shoulder.

Saria was dumb-founded. "No way! That's amazing! I think that tops my birthday gift!"

Link was puzzled, "…What?"

"Happy Birthday! Or did you forget?"

"Heh, I guess I did!"

"Yep! Ten years to the date you were…born."

Link noticed, but didn't think much of Saria's hesitation in saying "born."

Saria set down the box containing Link's birthday gift. "Go ahead, open it!"

"No time!" Navi interrupted, "The Great Deku Tree has summoned him! We need to go now!"

Link glared at Navi. "Can't I at least see what's in the box?"

And then you'll want to play with it and then you'll get distracted hanging out with Saria and you'll forget about the Deku Tree, let's go already!"

"You know, if the Great Deku Tree wants to see you, you ought to go now! I'll wait here with your gift. Don't worry, it's not going anywhere."

Link sighed. "I'm sorry, Saria! I'll be back soon!" said Link as he ran towards the Great Deku Tree. Link looked behind as he rushed off to meet the guardian of the forest.

Upon reaching the entry way to the Deku Tree's clearing, Link was halted by Mido. "Alright, Mr. No-Fairy! Where do you think you're going?"

"The Deku Tree wanted to see me."

"HA! As if that would ever happen! And that's GREAT Deku Tree to you outcast! Seriously, why would he call you when he could call me?"

At this point, Navi managed to catch up to Link. "Mido, get out of our way!"

Mido's eyes widened upon seeing Link's companion. "You—you actually got a fairy? Well! I can only wonder why it took so long! Probably cause you're a wimp, huh?"

Link thought about this for a second. "But…wouldn't a wimp be in more need of a guardian fairy than a…non-wimp?"

"What?"

"You said that it took me so long to get a fairy because I'm a wimp. The main purpose of a fairy is to aid and help it's Kokiri companion! So wouldn't someone incapable of helping himself be in more need of a fairy than someone who can be independent? So you've had your fairy since you were born, right? I lived ten years of my life without one, which makes me ten times as strong as you are, right?"

Mido hesitated to answer. His mind was still trying to understand where this was going. Finally, Mido figured it would be best to change topics. "Whatever! Still, you need a sword and a shield if you'll be of any help to the Great Deku Tree!"

"Considering the importance of this, maybe I should go anyway…"

Mido laughed, "There is no way I'm letting you through here!"

Link decided to drop it. He trudged back to his tree house where Saria waited for him. "Hey Link, what happened?"

"Mido won't let me through without a sword and a shield. I don't have any rupees to buy a shield and I don't even know where I'd get a sword."

"What?" Saria fumed, "That Mido! Ooh! He makes me angry! Wait here!" Saria ran off to Mido. "Hey Mido! What's up?"

"Saria! Oh…nothing much you know…just standing guard…you know…"

"Uh-huh…Sounds real interesting! I so admire your ability to guard here all day. That must take a lot of effort."

"Oh well…you know…it's not much." Mido blushed.

Saria looked off to the side and her eyes widened. She pointed in the direction of her stare, "SKULTULLA!"

Mido turned, "Where?"

Saria took Mido's shield and bashed him in the head with it. Mido fell unconscious as Saria pilfered his sword and shield. She took the two items to Link. "Here you go! This oughta do."

Link smiled and looked at the equipment. "Wow Saria! Wait…isn't this Mido's equipment?"

"Yeah. But when I explained the gravity of the situation, he immediately saw how this was no time for games and he handed them over to me."

"Wow! Thanks, Saria! I better get going now!" Link rushed off to the Deku Tree and paused to see an unconscious Mido lying on the ground. "What happened here?"

Navi giggled. None of the fairies liked Mido. Even Mido's guardian fairy was sick of him. "Ah, I bet he's just tired with all of his _important_ duties." There was a sarcastic tone in the word "important."

"Whatever." Link said as he rushed off to the Great Deku Tree's spot.

The sight was more than Link could have imagined. The large tree towered above the mountains that made the natural walls depicting boundaries. Every leaf of this tree was green and not one lay on the ground. With a little imagination, the grooves of the bark almost created a face for this magnificent tree. The tree stirred as Link approached. "Ah Link. Thou hast arrived. Excellent."

"What—what can I do for you?"

"Link, thy sleep must have been restless these past nights. Nightmares hath plagued thy slumber, no?"

Link was shocked. _How does he know about my nightmares? Saria promised not to tell anyone! Unless, maybe she told the Deku Tree…maybe he just knows these things… _"Y-yes. I have been having some nightmares…"

The Deku Tree spoke again. "I have been cursed by a man from the desert. My time is short Link. My request is thy courage. Wouldst thou enter into myself to rid me of this horrible curse?" The Deku Tree opened his mouth to allow Link to enter. "Please Link. Rid the cursed parasite from my inside."

Link was not given opportunity to even think about it as Navi started bouncing off of his back to try nudging him in. "Don't worry Link, you'll be fine! I'm coming with you!"

Link took a deep breath. With sword and shield in hand, he entered the mouth of the Great Deku Tree.

* * *

_A/N: So there you go. I let Saria beat Mido up. I know I always wanted to see that happen. I know it's a little ridiculous, but it was for comedic relief. Hope you enjoyed. R&R!_


	3. Inside the Great Deku Tree

**Chapter Three**

As Link ventured in to the Great Deku Tree, he found a very sticky surface to be the tree's foundation. "Boy, this floor isn't all that stable, is it?"

Navi looked down and told her companion to do the same. The floor he was standing on was a web covering a large hole leading to some corridor far below their feet. "Come on, Link. Let's get this over with. This place gives me the creeps."

Link was struggling to follow Navi, but was getting nowhere. "Navi, I'm stuck."

"You're stuck?"

"Yeah, my feet are stuck to the web."

"Um, can you cut it open?"

Link drew his sword and then pondered this plan. "If I cut it, I'll fall right through! Can you get me a rope or something?"

Navi flew around the room but couldn't find anything. "Link, what should I do?"

"I thought you were supposed to tell me!"

"What? You think I have all the answers?" Navi retorted. The commotion made between these two alerted a monster to their presence. It crawled over to Link. It's skull like body covered it's flesh with eight spider-like legs protruding from it. Link was suddenly very anxious to escape the web he was stuck to. Link began swinging his sword like a madman hoping to hit the skulltulla. Navi began looking for someway to help. Eventually, she found a torch clinging to a wall just above Link and the monster. "What's a torch doing inside the Deku Tree?" Navi rammed herself into the torch letting it fall in between Link and his adversary. The flame did a good job of frightening away the monster as well as freeing Link from his webby prison. However, the end result was the entire web burning up and the Link falling to the pool of water below.

Link spat up some water he swallowed. "Ugh…" Navi flew down to check on her companion. Link took one look at her and went into a fit. "Are you crazy? That was all you could come up with? Drop me three stories into a pool?"

"Hey, I panicked! What would you have had me do?"

"Oh, forget it." Link swam over to some dry land where he found slingshot lying on the ground. "What's this doing here?"

"That's what I said about the torch."

"Well, no matter. It's mine now! Look, I even have some Deku seeds I was saving in my pocket."

Navi looked at Link strangely, "You carry around Deku seeds?"

"Saria and I were going to plant some today in our secret grove. She's been talking about brightening the place up a bit with some Deku plants."

"Oh. And you're going to use seeds as ammunition for the slingshot?"

"It could work."

"I guess we'll find out. Look up."

Link looked up and saw a monstrous creature clinging to the ceiling above them. The thing looked like a spider to be half the size of the Kokiri Forest clearing. It had one massive eyeball just staring at Link. In a panic, Link fumbled for some Deku seeds before he was able to load it. His wasn't exactly sure where to aim. What could it's weak spot be? Link shot at it's legs, head, torso and every other place he could think of.

Navi flew up to the monster and found that its eye was defenseless. "Link!" she cried, "Shoot the eye! Over here!"

Link pulled the slingshot back only to find that he was out of Deku seeds. "I'm out!"

Navi got freaked out as the monster began descending the walls. It was headed for Link. Link started running for his life. _How am I going to beat this thing? _Link found some wooden poles that were lying up against the inside of the Deku Tree. Soon, he began formulating a plan. "Navi! I need you to get me a torch!"

"Link, I was only able to know that last one down! Torches are too heavy for me to carry!"

"Can you carry a Deku stick?"

"Perhaps a small one, why?"

Link tossed her one of the small sticks. "Light it and come back to me!" Navi flew off to find a lit torch. Meanwhile, Link started creating a barricade around the creature that had been infecting the forest's guardian. He drove the Deku sticks into the ground creating a circle of sticks around the creature. Just as Link was finishing up, Navi descended back into the room carrying a lit Deku stick. She saw what Link was doing and figured out his plan. She took the liberty of circling the barricade with her miniature torch, thus lighting all of the sticks. This created a ring of fire around the creature, sending it into a fearful frenzy. It began to cower in the face of the hot flames. Navi's small torch was burning up quickly. Link took out his sword and carved a small indent on the bottom of the his fairy friend's torch. Upon doing this, he loaded the torch into his slingshot and fired the flaming dart right into the creature's eye. It panicked and began hopping all over the place. After a short while, the monster fell over dead. It began disintegrating until there was no sign left of it. Link let out a sigh of relief, as did Navi. Link looked to his flying friend and asked, "So, can we go now?"

"Not just yet. I don't think you want to leave a ring of lit torches inside of a tree."

"Oh, right." Link took the torches and doused them in the pool of water he had earlier landed in. When he was done, a magical light carried him out of the Deku Tree and brought him back to the place he was standing before, outside of the Great Tree itself.

"Thou hast done well, Link. Thou hast broken the curse. Alas, this was a fool's errand, as I was already doomed to begin with. I must tell thee a story, as it will - -"

At this point Mido had woken up from Saria's attack and ran into the Deku Tree's clearing and found Link carrying his sword and shield. "Link! You stole my - -"

The Deku Tree would have none of this. "Mido," the tree roared, "Leave this place at once! Return to thy home!" Mido ran out of that clearing and back to his home as fast as he could. The tree resumed speaking to Link, "There is a man from the desert. This man came unto me seeking the Spiritual Stone of our forest. I refused to give it him, and he cursed me with the beastly Gohma thou just defeated. He seeks nothing but power, Link. Thou must not let him find the other stones. Thou must not let him have the forest's stone. Thou must make haste to Hyrule's princess of destiny." With his dying moments, the Deku Tree gave Link the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. The tree said nothing else. Though Link had felt some bitterness against the tree, he now felt sorry for it. Navi and Link trudged along the path back to Kokiri Forest. On his way out of the forest, he looked back on the only home he ever knew.

Saria ran up to him, present still in hand. "Link? Are you okay?"

"Saria…I have to leave the forest."

Saria sighed. "I knew this day would come. I just knew it." Link didn't know how Saria knew this. "I knew you would one day leave… You're different from me and my friends… But it's okay, because we'll be friends forever, right?" Saria seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Right, Link?"

"Yes, Saria. We'll always be friends. Always and forever."

Saria smiled and handed Link his present. "Open it up."

Link took no caution in harming the wrapping paper made from leaves and other plants. He reached inside the wooden box to find an ocarina, not all that different from Saria's. He had seen her play, but never got to give it a try himself, though he always expresses his desire too. "Saria…"

"I made it out of the same wood I made mine from. It'll work perfectly, I promise. I-I was going to give you some lessons today…but if you have to go, I guess we'll have to wait."

"Saria…Thank you. I love it." The two friends hugged each other good bye.

As Link left the forest, Saria stood watching him until he disappeared from sight. "Good luck, Link."

* * *

_A/N: One thing I'm concerned about is writing dungeon chapters. I don't want to write a walkthrough, nor do I think finding treasure chests with necessary quest items is believable. (Yes, I'm trying to make the story of a boy and his fairy who travel through time believable.) If you have any problems with the way this dungeon was written, please let me know so I can improve on it later. _


	4. Expanding Fairy Boy's Quest

**Chapter Four**

Link felt like he had been traveling for hours when he finally reached Hyrule Field. The region spanned for miles into the horizon. He could hardly catch his breath, as he had been running from a few angry stalfos children earlier. "Are they…still behind us…Navi?"

Navi turned to notice that the stalfos had retreated back into the forest. "Nope! They're gone, Link! Come on, let's go!"

"Hold on…I have…to catch…my breath…"

"But the sun is setting!"

"So? I'm tired anyway… Can't…can't we rest?"

"NO!"

"Why?" As if on cue, skeleton-like creatures emerged from the ground. Though they were slow in chasing Link, they were very frightening in appearance.

"That's why! Stalfos!" Link ran for the castle against his will. Tired of all the running, yet scared of the stalfos, Link's fear overcame his desire to rest. Again, it took a long while before he reached the outskirts of Hyrule Castle Town. Upon reaching the entrance, Navi pointed out the obvious. "Oh no! The drawbridge is closed!" Link turned around and saw the stalfos still following after him. Link drew his sword and prepared for battle. "Link, what are you doing?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes! Jump in the moat!"

"Why?"

"Stalfos can't swim! Plus, for each stalfos you kill, another will take its place. Some are a lot bigger than these two!"

That was enough motivation for Link. He dove into the water and just floated on his back. The monsters hopped in after him, however, they drowned almost instantaneously. Link took a deep breath to keep himself afloat. He floated on his back and eventually fell asleep.

Link was eventually awoken by the sound of metal clanking together. "Is it safe now?" Link sneezed.

"Yep! Those stalfos don't like to come out unless its night time. Let's go! I see a ledge on the far side of the moat where you can climb up."

Link shivered as he climbed out of the moat. His body felt very weak. "Ugh, what's wrong with me? Ach-oo!"

"You may have caught a cold sleeping in the water all night. But it's okay, you should be better soon enough." Navi stopped to hover and think for a second.

"Navi? Aren't you coming?"

"Well, I'm just thinking…I bet that no one here has ever seen a fairy before…"

"Okay. So?"

"I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention. Do you think I could hide under your hat?"

Link felt a little uncomfortable letting this fairy whom he had known a day and a night hide under his had, but he agreed to her proposition.

Link was half-way back to the drawbridge when a horse-drawn cart crossed over the bridge. As he reached the bridge, he saw the cart continue northward as a girl about his age hopped out of it. Link was intrigued by the vehicle, but he tried to keep his mind on the mission at hand. He had to find the princess and he had to do so quickly. Link began asking everyone who would listen where he could find the princess of destiny. Most folks ignored him while some laughed at this ridiculous question. Link began running from person to person for someone who would answer his question. His running led him right into the girl who had hopped off the cart. He immediately started apologizing over and over as he helped her back up.

Link examined the victim of his rushing. She wore a white dress that would have touched the floor if it weren't for her boots holding her up an extra inch off the ground. Her orange bandana that she wore around her neck was held together by the oddest looking broach Link had ever seen in his life. Her long red hair flowed down her back, and her bright blue eyes paled in contrast with her beaming smile. "It's okay, I'm fine. Phew. You'd better watch where your going next time." _Did this boy just apologize to me? The boys here are never so polite. _Now it was time for this girl to examine the boy that had knocked her over. _Green tunic, green hat, sword and shield… Hmm… _"Hey, your clothes! They're…different…You're not from around here, are you?"

Link paused before answering her. _What am I supposed to say? "No, I'm not. I'm actually a mythical forest creature." That doesn't sound good… _"No. I'm not from around here."

"I didn't think so Green Boy."

_Green Boy?_

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you for knocking me down. However, I think you'll have to do me a favor first."

Link gulped. He had already wasted time on getting to see the princess. "Okay then. What is it?"

The girl smiled and then grabbed Link's hat. Navi had been floating in the hat's midsection and found herself trapped in between the hat's pointed end and the now-clenched-closed end that the girl held. The girl ran down one of the town's alleyways. "Catch me if you can!"

Link was shocked. This strange girl just stole his hat AND Navi. He began running after her. The two circled Hyrule Castle Town twice before Link caught her in one of the back alleys. He grabbed the hat's pointed end and snatched it from the girl. "Are you crazy?" Link exclaimed, "You could have hurt her!"

"Her?" The girl pondered this as Navi, dizzy from the wild ride she had just had, hovered out of the hat and near the girl. "Is that a…a fairy?" Link slapped himself. He just revealed his secret companion and he only just arrived in town. "So, are you from the forest?" Link nodded. "Oh! …You are! You're a fairy boy from the forest!"

_Fairy Boy? I think I liked Green Boy better. _

"I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't hurt your fairy! I was just trying to have some fun with you. You see, no one here plays with me. I'm just the little rancher girl who has no friends but her horse."

Link's eyes grew wide hearing this. _How could one not have any friends? That seems impossible! To have no friends to play with…that's horrible. _"You really don't have any friends?"

"No. No, I don't. But hey, I don't need to bother you with this. It's not proper for me to talk about this. I'm sorry. I just wanted to play. Is your fairy okay?"

"She'll be fine. She's pretty tough." The truth was, Link had no idea how Navi was. Link was fascinated with the girl.

"Well, I'm still sorry. What are you doing in town, Fairy Boy?"

"I'm looking for the castle. I need to meet with the princess. It's really important! Can you tell me where it is?"

"You're going to the castle to meet the princess? Tee hee! The castle is right up that road." The girl walked over to a point where she could point out the road that led to the castle. "But…" Without even thinking about what the girl had to say, Link took off for the road. Navi, still a little dizzy, flew after Link taking the most indirect route possible. Navi bumped into quite a few objects before she finally regained her senses. "…they won't let you in." The girl smirked. "I wonder how Fairy Boy is going to get inside." It didn't surprise the girl one bit when Link was kicked out of the castle grounds. "You see, this is what I was trying to warn you about."

"I actually got pretty far. I was able to avoid most of the guards. However, when I found a way inside, this big, sleeping guy was blocking my way in!"

"Sleeping guy? You mean my dad fell asleep again? He just started work!" Link gave the girl a strange look. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Malon. My dad, Talon owns Lon Lon Ranch. He's the 'sleeping guy.'"

"Oh. I see."

"Would you mind going back there to wake him up? I'll give you this egg if you do. I've been incubating it for a while now. If you take good care of it, it'll turn into a cuccoo!"

Link accepted the egg with a bit of hesitation. "Why?"

"Why what, Fairy Boy?"

Link was going to protest the name, but thought better of it. "Why are you giving me this egg? Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."

"Because that's what friends do!"

_Friends? You stole my hat and hurt my fairy. You think that we're friends?_

"Besides, I feel bad for taking your hat…and hurting your fairy."

_Oh. _"I see. I'll be going now. I'll see about waking up your dad."

"Thanks, Fairy Boy!" Link sighed at the name as he began climbing some vines. After sneaking past the gate with the initial guard, Link maneuvered the field while blending in with the grass. Afterwards, he found the same rock wall he climbed the first time. After swimming through yet another moat and reaching the sleeping man, he heard a crack coming from his bag. His egg was hatching. He took the egg out and a cuccoo did appear from the eggshell. It looked around before screaming at Link.

This was enough to wake up Malon's dad. "What in tarnation?" The man jumped from his slumber. He took one look at Link and his new cuccoo before turning back to his thoughts. "Let's see, I was delivering milk to the castle…I fell asleep…oh no… it's morning? I've been asleep for a day and a night? Malon's gonna have my head!" Talon took off for his daughter, not realizing he had only been asleep for about an hour, if that. Link had no place for his cuccoo, no did he need it's impulsive screams to alert the guards to his presence, so he left it on the ground. After moving a few crates of milk around, he finally had the chance to enter the castle's courtyard. Link had to dodge some guards and hide behind whatever obstacle to the guards' vision that he could.

After eluding each guard, Link found a round area without any guards. The only person in sight was a young girl seeming to be a couple years older than Link. This girl was dressed in very extravagant clothes. Her dress's colors were simply purple and white. Yet her outfit was nothing but simple. A headpiece hung from the girl's head as a sort of covering. A gold medallion rested on top of the piece, as if it were some sort of training crown. The girl's dress touched the ground and was held at the waist by a golden buckle. Her sleeves were blue and protruded from the shorter sleeves of her dress. On the apron-type attachment of her garb was an dark purple version of Hyrule's banner. It was a phoenix with its wings stretched out. Directly above the bird was positioned three golden triangles creating one large triangle. An upside-down, purple triangle rest in between the three, revealing that it was empty. Simply put, this girl was arrayed in great clothing. No peasant could have afforded half of this girl's wardrobe, let alone the entire outfit. The girl turned to see Link approach her. She put her hand to her mouth in a gasp. She was about to call the guards when she noticed Navi floating by Link's head. "Is that… a fairy? Which…which would make you a forest child?"

_Thank you for not calling me Fairy Boy. _Link thought as he nodded his head.

"So then, you would not happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you? That green and shining stone…" Link chose not to answer, but rather he pulled the stone in question from his bag to show off to the girl. "You do have it! Oh yes!" Link watched the girl jump for joy several times before calming down. "I'm so sorry. I'm Princess Zelda., heir to the throne of Hyrule. You must understand why this stone brings me such joy. I had a dream where dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule...But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground...The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy... I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest...Yes, I thought you might be the one..." Link became intrigued. "Look inside this window." Zelda pointed to the window she had been spying through all day. "Do you see that man? That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream...They must symbolize that man! I am sure he wants to take the power of the Triforce for himself…"

After having not said a word for this entire meeting, Link finally blurted out a question that made him feel a little dumb. "What's the Triforce?"

"What is the Triforce? You don't know?" Link shook his head. Zelda sighed and proceeded to tell the story of Hyrule's creation and the origin of the Triforce.

"_Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule... Din, the goddess of power... Nayru, the goddess of wisdom... Farore, the goddess of courage... Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. "_

Link was astonished at the story. However, he felt that his work of delivering the stone was complete. "Well, I'm glad I could help you. Good luck with your Sacred Realm stuff."

Zelda's face became one of anger. "Oh, your work is not yet over, boy."

Link heard the sarcasm in her voice when she said "boy." "Excuse me?"

"You have to retrieve the other two stones from the other regions of Hyrule! You still have work to do!"

"Excuse me, Princess?" This time, Link used sarcasm in his entire sentence.

"You heard me! There are two stones left: the Spiritual Stone of Fire and the Spiritual Stone of Water. I need you to fetch those for me in order to stop Ganondorf!"

Link was astounded at the way this girl was treating him. However, he was willing to listen. "Fine. What next?"

"What's your name?"

"Link."

Zelda took out some stationary and a very expensive-looking writing utensil. She began writing a note. "Here. If anyone gives you trouble, just show them this letter. It explains that you are under my orders. That is all I can help you with."

Link walked off in a huff, anxious to get his quest over with, when a intimidating female guard blocked his way. Link gulped, thinking that was all he could do. The guard smiled and said I will lead you away from this place. We don't want any guards catching you. Link was relieved that this person wasn't going to try to beat the Lost Woods out of him. As they walked, the stranger revealed her name to be Impa. She also taught him the tune of the Royal Family. It took some practice, but Link was eventually able to play it note for note on his ocarina. When he reached the outside of the castle grounds, he turned to find Impa had vanished.


	5. Welcome to Lon Lon

**Chapter Five**

Link was tired and it was about noon now. He started walking without direction. Navi had some advice to give, but figured she should Link seek out a place to rest before they continued their quest. Link walked straight out of the town and over the draw bridge. He headed off and over the horizon when he heard a horse-drawn cart with voices approaching from behind. "…he's from the forest and he has a fairy, and we played tag, and he…he's right there!" Link turned to see Malon and her father returning from Hyrule Castle Town in their wagon. "Fairy Boy!" Malon cried with glee as the horses came to a stop, "Where are you going?"

"Um…I'm not sure. I don't have any place to go."

Malon instantly turned to her dad, "Can he come home with us? Please? Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh—"

Seeing this as a way to make up for falling asleep earlier, Talon nodded. "Sure, he can come with us. Would you like to come home with us, son?"

"Oh sir, I don't want to impose or anything."

"Nonsense boy! You look plum tired and you got a case of the sniffles I see. I insist that you come home with us."

It was true. Link was still a little sick from sleeping overnight in the town's moat. That, mixed with the journey and getting kicked around by the castle guards, Link felt absolutely tired. "I suppose, if it's no trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, my boy! Hop on in!"

"Yes!" Malon cheered, "Thank you, Daddy!"

Talon recognized a victory had been won , and Link anxiously climbed up into the wagon, happy to rest his feet. Malon sat next to Link in hopes to learn more about her one and only, human friend. "So, Fairy Boy, what's the forest like?"

"Well, it's…it's got trees…" To this reply, Malon giggled. Link recognized that it probably wasn't the description Malon was looking for. He continued, "It's filled with children. I'm one of them. We're called the Kokiri. We all have a guardian fairy, like Navi here." Link gestured to his floating friend.

"Ooh! That's a pretty name!" said Malon. "Can it talk?"

Navi decided to take this one. "Yes, she can talk. She also does not like getting thrown around in a hat by reckless kids!"

Malon's smile disappeared at this statement. "I- I'm sorry."

Navi decided she may have been a little harsh. "…It's okay, Malon, you didn't know I was in there. Just be a little more carful from now on, okay?"

Malon brightened up. "Okay! Now, Fairy Boy, back to you."

Navi giggled at Link's nickname as Link continued telling tales of Kokiri Forest. He touched on every topic from the Great Deku Tree to the Sacred Grove. When he had completely described the forest to the best of his ability, Malon asked another question. "So, why did you leave the forest?"

Link proceeded to tell Malon of his adventures thus far. He spoke about the Deku Tree's curse, the giant monster called Gohma, the Spiritual Stone and his meeting with the princess. When Link mentioned the stone, Navi flew into his forehead and screamed "CONFIDENTIAL!" To this, Malon giggled and Link told Malon of the stone anyway. Navi sighed as Link expounded on all sorts of information that no Kokiri outsider should hear. By the time Link's stories were finished, the four had reached Lon Lon Ranch. Upon reaching the front door, Talon hopped of the wagon to go take a nap. Malon and Link hopped out of the wagon to keep talking and Navi flew off to think about what the next step in Link's quest was.

When all had gone their separate ways, a thin man sporting a mustache hopped into the cart and parked it in it's spot. As he undid the horses from the reins to bring them back to the stable, he muttered, "Lazy cretin…"

Malon and Link kept talking. Malon mostly asked questions and Link mostly answered them. However, when Malon asked if Link had any friends, Link looked down at his feet. "One."

"Who?"

"Her name is Saria. She's been my best friend as long as I can remember. But I had to leave her so I could do this quest. Now the princess wants me to do even more. I don't know what to do."

Malon thought she might have made her friend sad and she didn't want to be the cause of hurting him. "Fairy Boy, you've got another friend, you know."

"Actually, Navi's more annoying than friendly."

"No, not Navi. Me!"

"Huh?" Having never known a friend other than Saria, Link had never considered the possibility of having another one.

"Well, you're my friend, silly!"

"I am?"

"Yeah! And I'll be your friend! …If you want." Malon started feeling a little embarrassed. She wanted this forest kid to be her friend, but she didn't want to seem like some girl desperate for attention.

"Malon, I—um…Yeah! Yeah, I do. If you want."

"Yes!" Malon's joy was hard to conceal.

"Do you have any other friends?"

"Yeah, but she's asleep. I'll have to introduce you two later. Come on! Let's play! Tag!" Malon stiff armed Link and began to run away.

_Now, this is a game I can play! _ Link took off after his new found friend to play tag. The two had a great time going back and forth with tag. Eventually, Saria turned it into a game of hide-and-go-seek. Link was also familiar with this game. The two friends played all day until the sun began to set. It being Malon's job to remember to lock the front gate, it went unlocked as Malon was still playing with Link. Eventually, a lone stalchild wandered onto the ranch. It began walking towards Malon. Link saw it approach her, thus sending Malon into a panic. Link drew his sword from its sheath and lunged at the monster. After a not-so-epic battle, Link destroyed the monster in a matter of seconds.

Malon was in shock. "You…you saved my life, Fairy Boy!"

* * *

_A/N: And so, Link Link saves something other than shrubbery! Expect some more Navi-bashing people. (Don't worry, I'm not going to over do it, nor make her a hateful character. In fact, Navi will eventually turn into Link's friend...just not yet.)_ Soon, Link will get on with his adventure...Soon...


	6. Heroes Can't Sing

**Chapter Six**

Malon brought Link to guard her as she went to lock the gate. Link's presence wasn't necessary, but welcome. There were a few stalfos to be seen in the distance, but no danger to the two children. After locking the gate, they headed back up the hill to the ranch. Malon broke the silence by repeating the last thing said. "You saved me, Fairy Boy."

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a quick slash of the sword and those things fall apart easier than…well, just about anything I've seen so far."

"Well, it was pretty incredible. Thank you." Malon gave Link a peck on the cheek. She had always dreamed of a knight in shining armor coming to rescue her. Never in her life did she think it would happen. Of course, Link was no knight, nor did he wear armor, but the way he lunged at the monster in order to protect her was a feat she hadn't expected.

Link was blushing all the way back to the house. There, Talon fixing dinner. "Malon? Was that you screaming back there?"

"Dad…I uh…"

Ingo, the hired ranch hand, came in from the other room. "She forgot to lock the gate and a stalfos came after her." Ingo said this very nonchalantly.

Talon looked at his daughter. "Are you all right, dear?"

"It's okay, dad! Fairy Boy saved me! He killed it with his sword! It was amazing! He lunged at it and they fought! But Fairy Boy won dad! Fairy Boy won!"

Upon hearing the guest's nickname, Ingo burst out into laughter. It wasn't often that one would meet Ingo in a good mood. His pleasure usually came from someone else's embarrassment. In this case, it was Link's. However, the name had grown on Link. Malon hadn't asked him for his real name yet, and Link hadn't offered it. Talon looked at Link with a huge smile on his face. "Did ya' really save my daughter, boy?" Humbly, Link acknowledged that he had, although it hadn't been all that difficult. "Well then, boy, I think you've earned your keep for the day!" Talon set dinner down for everyone, including Link. Link wasn't sure what any of the food was. His whole life, he had only eaten fruits and berries provided by the forest. He did enjoy the food though. He decided he needed to bring some of this "meat" back to Saria.

When dinner was over, Link noticed Navi's absence. He had gotten caught up with playing with Malon and enjoying dinner that he forgot all about Navi. "Navi? Navi?"

"Did you lose your fairy, Fairy Boy?"

"Uh, yeah." Said Link as he checked under the table. "I don't see her anywhere!"

"Let me help you look for her!" Malon got on her hands and knees to look for Navi. Link checked every nook and cranny of Lon Lon Ranch, but could not find Navi. "Don't worry, Fairy Boy. I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow. But it's past my bedtime. You might want to get some sleep too."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. So where do I sleep?"

Well, dad set up a spot for you on the floor in the living room. We don't have a guest room, sorry."

"It's no problem, Malon. I appreciate it." Link yawned, causing Malon to do the same.

"Good night, Fairy Boy."

"Good night."

The next morning, Link was rudely awoken by an annoying pouncing. "Link! Wake up! Come on already! Are we going to go through this every time you fall asleep, you lazy, good-for-nothing Fairy Boy?" The name "Fairy Boy" was used with extreme sarcasm by Link's fairy companion.

Link opened his eyes to see the glowing ball of light with wings. "Navi?"

"Do you know another fairy as gorgeous as me?"

"I can't tell. You're just a ball of blue light with wings to me. Where were you last night?"

"Wait…I'm just a ball of blue light with wings to you?"

"I didn't mean that too be offensive." Link yawned, "That's just all I can see."

"You can't distinguish me from any other blue fairies?"

"No. Now answer my question. Where were you last night?"

"The Lost Woods. Saria wants to see you."

"Okay…" Link rolled over in his makeshift bed. "Give me five minutes."

"LINK!"

"Fairy Boy!" Malon came running downstairs to find her friend lying down on her floor. "Rise and shine, Fairy Boy!"

"So much for sleeping in…" Link got up to acknowledge Malon. "Good morning…"

"Hi there! What do you want to do today?"

"Oh…I'm up for anything you are."

"Great! I'll introduce you to my friend. Meet me in the field when you're ready!" Malon took off for the field.

Link turned to Navi. "What does she mean get ready?"

"What is with you?"

"What?"

"I tell you that Saria wants to see you and you want to stay in bed. Malon comes down to play, and you hop out of your bed as if it were on fire!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing…just that your best friend requesting your presence to catch up and also aid you on your mission just got second-priority to the strange ten-year old girl who almost killed me yesterday!"

"She didn't almost kill you."

"I was seeing spots for an hour!"

"You need to get over yourself, you know that?" Navi was fuming and flew out the window to let off some steam. Link placed his hat on his head and went out to the fields. He saw Malon standing next to a foal in the center of the field. Link could hear Malon singing a calming tune all the way from the house. Link approached his friend with caution of the horse. "Hi, Malon. What's going on?"

"Fairy Boy! I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Epona. She's this horse! Say 'hi,' Epona!" The horse took one look at Link and scurried away. "Oh…I guess Epona is afraid of you."

"It's okay. What was that song you were singing?"

"Oh. That's the song my mom wrote for me before she died." Malon had said that her mother died as casually as someone says the sky is blue.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that your mom died…" Link wasn't sure what the significance of a "mom" was, but he knew death from his experience with the Great Deku Tree.

"It's okay, Fairy Boy. I was little when she died, so I don't remember her. I only know the song because she sang it so often. Do you want to learn the song, Fairy Boy?"

"Um…I suppose. Sure."

Malon proceeded to sing the calming song her mother had written ages ago. The song had a calming effect on the entire ranch. Even Navi's anger seemed to pass from where she was. Epona's head turned towards Malon and she took a few steps toward her master. Link stood there in amazement. "Wow! That was really good!"

Malon giggled at the compliment. "Your turn, Fairy Boy!"

"Um…I'm not much of a singer. Sorry."

"Oh come on! Give it a try!" Link sighed and then proceeded to belt out the most tone-deaf, off-beat version of Malon's favorite song. Epona, who had been slowly approaching the two, turned and ran to the other end of the field upon hearing Link's rendition of the song. Malon's eyes were wide as she attempted to suppress her laughter. Ingo could be heard from inside the house laughing in hysterics. Link turned four shades of red. After laughing, Malon realized that her friend was embarrassed. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry. Not everyone can sing. Er…some people can play instruments better than they sing. Can you play anything?

Link remembered and pulled out his ocarina. "I might be able to play it on this…"

"Okay, give it a try." Without any notes, sheet music or direction, Link played a beautiful ocarina version of the song. Epona turned and galloped towards Link and started cuddling up to him. "Hey! It looks like Epona likes you now!"

"Yeah it would seem so!" Link stroked Epona's mane. Epona sported a shade of red hair that imitated Malon's. "I guess she must really like that song."

Navi flew over to Link. She was both amazed at his music-playing ability and amused at his lack of singing ability. "Hey, Link?

"Yeah, Navi?"

"I'm sorry for the yelling back in the barn. I understand that you need your rest and some free time as a kid. You do need to focus on this mission more than you are, however, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you."

Malon looked at Link. "You have a mission?"

"Yeah. I've got to return to the forest today."

"You're leaving?"

"Oh! I'll be back, don't worry. It just might be a while. I'm not sure how long I'll be, but I'll be back."

"You'd better come back!" Malon ordered as she punched him in the arm.

Link flinched at the attack and agreed that he would come back. "I'll see you…later. I don't know when, but later." Link turned from Malon and was off to the home of the Kokiri.

As Malon became a little depressed at her friend's sudden departure, Navi flew up to Link. "Link? Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Navi?"

"Don't **ever** sing again. Okay?"


	7. Gorons Can Dance

_A/N: For those of you who did not read my prequel, Ganondorf has a split personality when he thinks. The thoughts that he thinks are just plain italics. The thoughts of the beast Ganon are in bold and italics. Don't take Ganondorf's non-bolded thoughts for weakness. His ruthlessness has improved since the prequel, and it is just gonna get worse. Now, without further ado._

**Chapter Seven**

Ganondorf was returning from Death Mountain. It had required some doing, but after successfully moving some boulders into place and utilizing a little magic, he had placed the Gorons into a very difficult situation. "Soon, they'll be begging for me to take their Spiritual Stone of Fire."

As he rode into the Gerudo's hideout, a group of guards welcomed him. One specific Gerudo, Nabooru, approached Ganondorf. "How went the mission, my lord? Did the Gorons give up their precious ruby?"

"No. But when their food supplies run out, we can expect some visitors to deliver it straight to us. I am headed to my quarters. See that I am not disturbed."

"Yes, my lord."

Ganondorf closed the door to his quarters and locked it. Sitting down in his throne, his mind began to wander. _Those poor Gorons…If their stubbornness continues too long, they might die before we get the ruby. __**Perhaps, but just like the tree, we'll get that ruby either way. **__Wait…shouldn't that tree be dead by now? __**Perhaps, but we'll return to the forest after we get the sapphire from the Zoras. But tonight, we rest.**_

Link was just arriving in the forest when Mido approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"No, I mean, what are you doing back? No Kokiri has ever been outside the forest and lived!"

"Well, I guess I'm just special. Where's Saria?"

Mido gruffly replied "She's in the Lost Woods. Don't expect me to hold your hand through there. Good luck getting through there on your own."

Link climbed the pathway to the Lost Woods as he told Mido, "Don't worry. I've got a fairy to direct me." Link entered through the woods as Mido fumed. After maneuvering through the Lost Woods, Link and Navi came upon the Sacred Grove. Strangely enough, the place had become infested with Deku Scrubs! Link wondered if it had anything to do with the Deku Tree's demise. "Saria!"

"Link!" The two friends embraced in a friendly hug. "You came back!"

"Yeah, I did. Navi told me you wanted to see me."

"Well, yeah, but it's just because I missed you."

"Oh…I thought you knew something about my quest."

"No. I just wanted to see you. Why? Would you have not come if you knew I didn't know what you…want to…know?"

After Link made sense of her question, he replied, "Oh no! I mean…yes! I would have come. I'm here. So what do you want to do? Play tag? I've gotten better at hide-and-seek."

"I want to hear stories!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Tell me about your adventures!"

"Adventures?" There hadn't been many adventures, but Link figured Saria would love to hear about the princess and Malon. Through the story, Saria gasped at the stalchild chase, feared for Navi at Malon's antics, furrowed her brow at Zelda's attitude, and laughed at…

"Fairy Boy?" Saria broke into hysterics. The name seemed to do that to people. "And you still haven't told her your real name?"

"Hey, that's what she calls me. I've got no problem with it!"

"Sure you don't." Saria pondered why Link had no problem with being called a Fairy Boy. However, no answer was feasible for her ten-year old mind. "Well, I'm glad you have another friend now, Link."

"Me too. Malon's just fun to hang out with."

"So uh…what's next on your to-do list?"

"Well, I've got to find these other two stones. I just don't know where to go."

"Oh, is that all? I remember hearing about the Gorons having a stone. I think you should check there first."

"What's a Goron?"

"I remember the Deku Tree telling me about them. They're a race of strong, orange creatures. They are pretty tough-looking, but from what I recall, they're supposed to be really nice. There's a secret entrance to their place from the Lost Woods. Navi can direct you there."

"Thanks, Saria! I hate to leave, but the sooner I finish this quest, the sooner I can come back to stay."

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that Ocarina of mine?"

"Yeah. It's right here." Link pulled the instrument from his bag.

"How about I teach you a song to remember me on your travels?"

"Right now?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Yeah, sure!" After much trial and error, Link mastered Saria's upbeat, catchy song. Saria sent Link on his way and told him to be carful and not to forget her. Link agreed to do so and followed Navi through the Lost Woods. After Navi found a stone doorway, the two entered through and found some boulders blocking their way. Navi flew through the cracks in between the boulders and right into a round, blue plant. It began to sizzle upon impact. Navi shrieked and flew back to Link. "What is it?"

"I don't know? But that plant sounded like it was going to—"

The flower on the other side of the boulders blew up and took the rocks with it.

"-explode." Navi finished. Link and Navi cautiously entered the place known as Goron City. Saria had done justice to her description of the Gorons. These creatures were daunting to say the least. Even while sitting down, the creatures towered over Link. However, the goofy smile that most of the Gorons possessed took away from the fright factor.

Link approached one Goron to ask a question. "I…I…I…"

"What is it little one? Have you not learned to speak yet?"

"I…I am Link…I wish to speak with your leader." Link gulped.

"Oh? Big Brother Darunia is in his room down below. He has not been in the best of moods lately."

"Thank you."

"Music."

"What?"

"Nothing can get a Goron into a better mood than fun music. The only problem is that Goron's have no rhythm. Perhaps you could get Big Brother happy with some music."

"I'll…I'll give it a try." Link climbed down to the floor with Darunia's room was. The placemat was that of the Triforce that Zelda had spoken of. "This must be it. " Link knocked on the door.

"NO VISITORS!"

"But…but!"

"No 'buts!' I await the Royal Family's messenger! Go away!"

_Royal Family? I wonder… _Link took out his ocarina and began playing the tune that Impa had taught him. It took a while, but he finally got it. The door opened as the music stopped. Link walked inside to see a Goron that would tower over the other ones he had already met. His face lacked the goofy smile the others had and he was not at all happy to see Link.

"What is this? You are no messenger of the Royal Family! You are a boy! That royal family is insulting me by sending you!" Darunia went into a rage. "Get out! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Darunia pushed Link out and slammed the door shut.

Link could only imagine what he would do now. _But I need the stone…_ Link slowly walked back to the forest. When he got there, he saw Saria walking back to Kokiri Forest. "Link! That was fast! Did you get the stone?"

"No. The leader pushed me out."

"Oh…I see. Well, don't worry. Whatever's bothering him can't…"

"What is it?"

"Gorons are supposed to be friendly. I can't see why their leader would do this to you."

"Should I try again?"

"Of course! Never give up, Link!" Saria pushed Link back into Goron City. Link was getting tired of all this being pushed around.

Link walked through the city whistling Saria's Song. As he did, he noticed the Gorons that were in ear shot were…dancing? That was a strange sight. _Oh…they seem to like music a lot. But the last time I played music, Darunia kicked me out. Maybe they like faster tunes than lullabies. _Link saw a good spot to play his ocarina. He had to do some tightrope walking, but he managed to reach a spot high up where his ocarina's music could travel the furthest. Placing the instrument to his lips, Link took a deep breath. Saria's Song traveled all over the city. Gorons everywhere were dancing! It was pretty cool! Link continued to play until he heard a scream from Darunia's room. "HOT!" Link turned to see Darunia's door open. Darunia kept yelling. "HOT! WHAT A HOT BEAT! YEAH! OH YEAH! KEEP PLAYING THAT HOT BEAT!" Link was taken aback at the sudden change in Darunia, but he kept playing anyway. "YEAH! OH YEAH, OH YEAH, OH YEAH! WOOH!" As Link's performance came to a close, Darunia ordered that Link meet him in his room. When Link managed to get down to the room, the door shut behind him and Darunia's face was beaming. "That was some great music, boy. I really enjoyed it. I'm also sorry for my behavior. It's just that our cavern has been sealed off and it's gotten full of Dodongos. I'm not sure how we can survive when our crops of Bomb Flowers are sealed within that cavern.

_So that's what I bumped into…_ thought Navi.

"My friend, I must ask why you came to our city in the first place."

Link proceeded to explain his quest to Darunia. "So you see, I need the stone of fire. I heard that you have it, so I came to get it."

"I see. You must understand, good musician or not, I can't just hand over the Goron's Ruby to you. You'll need to prove yourself one way or another."

"I see. What if I took care of your Dadongo problem?"

"Ha! That's funny! Assuming you mean Dodongos, I doubt you could achieve anything like that. Perhaps you just go back home, Mr. Hero!"

_Mr. Hero?_

Link took off without saying good-bye. After locating the sealed off cavern Darunia spoke of, Link asked Navi to help him move the boulder. "Are you crazy?"

"Uh…why? What would you do?"

Navi flew up to the bomb flower growing next to the boulder. She rammed into it with her body causing it to fall. She swooped past Link, "RUN!" Link followed her lead and just narrowly missed the boulder-destroying explosion.

"Well, that works too. Let's go, Navi." As opposed to his episode with the Great Deku Tree, Link had little fear or hesitation in entering the cavern. He courageously ran straight through…and off a cliff, falling headlong towards lava. "AAAAAAH!" Link screamed at the sight of the scorching hot magma. Thankfully, an elevating platform emerged from the lava, leaving Link a not too hot surface to land on. "That was close." The platform continued to elevate before sinking back down. Link took this as a sign that he needed to jump onto the stationery platform in front of him. The screams that he had created still echoed through the halls of the cavern. "So, what is this place called?"

"Death Mountain." Navi replied.

Link looked at Navi. "**Death** Mountain?" Navi nodded. "Well, at least that explains the lava." As the echoes of Link's screams faded, another echo could be heard. A thumping sound that was reminiscent of large footsteps. Link looked around to take in his surroundings. He was on a large platform rectangular in shape. A small pool of lava sat in the middle of the platform, leaving Link with about three-and-a-half shoulder's with of space. At each corner was planted a few bomb flowers. The symmetry of the planted crops showed that they had probably been planted by the Gorons themselves. The footsteps grew louder until Link could make out the figure of a large dinosaur-like creature on all fours. It climbed over the pool of lava and slowly approached Link. Link did what any self-respecting hero would have done in his position and ran away. Actually, not seeing any other option, he just ran around the rectangular platform. He eventually wound up behind the creature. Navi was observing all this from a pretty safe distance. "Navi? Any suggestions?" Link called out.

"I'm thinking!"

"Think faster!"

"Why do you think he stepped over the lava?"

"I don't know! Why?"

"I'm just guessing, but maybe heat hurts him!"

Link saw the monster turn around. As it did, it was careful to avoid stepping in the pool of lava. "Maybe you're right!" Link ran behind him to acquire one of the bomb flowers. After plucking it, he cried out for Navi. "Hit it Navi!" Navi flew at great speeds and rammed the bomb. It began to sizzle. Link saw the creature's mouth hanging open just a little bit. _Gotta aim right. _Link tossed the bomb at the creature's mouth and unlike his game of catch with Saria, his aim was spot on! The bomb blew up inside the creature's mouth which caused it to go into a rage. He rolled up into a ball and began rolling at Link. While remaining as a ball, it chased Link all around the platform.

Navi noticed a small vine hanging from the ceiling above the center of the lava pool. She rammed into the hanging end of the vine and called out to Link. "Catch!" Link saw the vine coming towards him and he caught it! Link swung over the pool of lava on the vine which snapped after he reached the other end of the platform. Still in a blind rage, the Dodongo rolled after Link right into the pool of lava. It began tossing and turning in a panic to escape the scorching liquid, but little could be done. As it died, the magic that had created the giant Dodongo left it and cooled the lava until it became solid rock. The Dodongo was trapped…and dead.

Having heard the commotion, Darunia and his army entered the cavern and saw Link standing next to his conquered foe. After taking in the concept that a small child accomplished a feat that the Gorons had been too afraid to attempt, they all cheered for Link. Darunia approached Link and gave him a huge Goron hug. Link could barely gasp for air in the Goron's tight grasp. "Good work, Brother! Consider yourself my honorary Goron brother!" After releasing Link from his grasp, Darunia explained what had happened. "To think, if it wasn't for that villain Ganondorf, none of this would have happened! You see, he too wanted the Goron's Ruby. But when we refused to comply, he cursed our cavern with that huge creature and placed the boulder in our way! But when we refused you, you put your life at risk to help us. My brother, I apologize for my behavior earlier! Please accept our treasure, the Goron Ruby." The leader of the Gorons helped Link up off his feet. Link was afraid someone would try to hug him again, so he took the ruby, thanked Darunia and began to leave. "Remember, Link, we owe you much! Do not hesitate to call upon us for help, brother!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" As Link walked off into the sunset, he reached a town known as Kakariko Village.


	8. Defending Kakariko and Meeting the Great

**Chapter Eight**

Link reached the village below about an hour past sunset. _I wonder if I'll be able to find shelter here? The last thing I want to deal with are those stalchilds…stalchildren…those things out there. _Much to Link's dismay, there were stalchild monsters invading Kakariko Village as he reached the border of the village. People were screaming in fear. _Well, from their reactions, I guess this isn't normal. _Link drew his sword and chased after the monsters who were attacking a young woman. With a quick slash of his sword, the monsters were gone. However, more kept coming from Hyrule Field. He saw some carpenters throwing their tools at the creatures, which didn't work all that well. Link realized that he couldn't leave these people to their demise. He fought all night. After about two hours of fighting, one stalchild mange to hit Navi pretty hard. "Ow!" Navi began having problems fluttering in place next to Link. Link killed the undead creature that hurt Navi, and grabbed her in his hand. Running past all the stalchild monsters, he found a ladder that lead to a lookout tower. Link climbed the ladder with one hand on the ladder, his sword in his mouth and Navi in his other hand. When he reached the top, he placed Navi down where she wouldn't get hurt. Her wing was injured badly. "Link! Where are you going?" The stalchild monsters couldn't climb the ladder, so they turned their interest from Link to the few villagers that didn't have the common sense to enter their houses.

Link turned to Navi, "I have to keep fighting them off!"

"You can't fight them all Link! They won't stop coming!"

"They will at dawn." Link hopped off the lookout tower and onto a roof where he rolled to ground level. With sword in hand, he continued defending the villagers. He noticed stalchild monsters had managed to enter homes, and that's why no one was going inside. Link fought long and hard. The carpenters aided him when they saw them making some progress. Hours past. Eventually, daylight broke. Link saw all the stalchild monsters collapse into the ground. Link breathed heavily and collapsed himself.

When he woke up, it was not due to a pouncing fairy, but rather a splash of milk to the face. Talon had arrived in town to deliver milk when he heard about the attack and the green-clad boy that played the part of hero. Link opened his eyes to see Talon standing over him. "Welcome back to the land of the living, boy! You sure had us worried!"

Link begrudgingly sat up. He felt bruises all over his body from the night before. "What…what happened?"

At the sound of his voice, Malon rushed in from the other room, "Fairy Boy! You're all right!" Hearing this name made all the curious and grateful villagers laugh hysterically. Malon paid no attention to the laughter as she embraced her one and only human friend. "What were you doing? You said you'd come back!"

"Ow!" Link flinched in pain as Malon hugged him. He painfully tried to return the hug, but to no avail. "I'm sorry, Malon. I was on my way back when the stalchild monsters attacked."

"I heard you fought them all off! You're amazing!"

Talon chirped in, "First my daughter, now Kakariko. You've got a knack for rescuing people, son. Keep it up and you may save Hyrule one day." Talon broke out into a hardy laugh before continuing. "Just make sure you don't get hurt in the process!"

"It's a little late for that, but thanks."

"Come on, Fairy Boy! You're coming home with us!"

"What?" asked Link as Talon picked him up and laid him on the milk wagon.

"I've already dropped off the milk and gotten paid. Come on you two, we're going home!" Malon followed her father's lead and hopped into the cart. The trio took off for Lon Lon Ranch while Navi tried to call out for Link from her lookout point. However, her tiny voice and injured wing left no hope for contacting the still dazed hero of Kakariko.

It turned out, Malon made an excellent nurse for Link. She attended to him all day. She sat by his bedside and got him milk to drink and meat to eat. Link was in absolute paradise, despite the aching body. Each time Link grunted at the pain, Malon would worry. "Are you okay, Fairy Boy?"

"I'm fine, Malon. Just a little tired. Just…a little tired." Link decided to turn the conversation from the pain he was in. "What do you know about the Spiritual Stones?"

"Oh! I remember reading about those in my History book!" Malon ran downstairs and returned with a thick book labeled "Hylian History." Malon read a passage from the book. "Three Spiritual Stones were given to the land of Hyrule to help seal the Sacred Realm from those who would use it for evil. According to the legend, one stone was given to the keeper of the forest, one was given to the Gorons and the other was entrusted to the Zoras."

"Zoras? What are Zoras?"

Malon held the book up to Link so he could see a hand drawn illustration. It was a blue-skinned creature. The creature's head was oddly-shaped and it seemed to have fins. The picture's caption read "Zoras are amphibious creatures that live in Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia."

Link stared at the picture and committed it to memory. "Okay. So I've got to find Zora's Domain now."

Link was about to get out of bed when Malon pushed him back in. "Oh no you don't, Fairy Boy! You've got to rest!"

"But…"

"No 'buts!' You need to rest today!"

Link saw he wasn't going to get anywhere with Malon. He'd have to wait until morning. Happily, Link drifted off to sleep as Malon watched her friend heal.

The next morning, Link woke up feeling well-rested and ready for action. He was eager to hop out of bed. He ran downstairs to see Malon sleeping on the makeshift bed the ranchers had prepared for him a few days ago. "Malon?" Malon woke up and smiled groggily. "Malon, why aren't you in your bed?"

"Because you were in it."

Link felt horrible that she gave up her own bed for his sake. "No, Malon! You shouldn't have done that! I would have taken the bed down here."

"Fairy Boy, Fairy Boy…" Malon yawned. "What's done is done. I did you a favor because I wanted to see you well. Is that so wrong?"

"Well…no." Link looked for Navi to help him out, but to his surprise, she wasn't in sight. "Malon, have you seen Navi?"

"Navi? No. We didn't see her when we brought you back from Kakariko. Why?"

Link thought back to his fight with the stalchild monsters. "Oh no! I left her there! She's injured! I have to go, Malon! Thanks for taking care of me; I'll be back before I go to the Zoras, okay? Bye!" Link rushed out the door and down to Kakariko Village. A newly installed gate sat unlocked in between Kakariko and Hyrule Field. _Probably to keep those monsters out at night. _Link thought. _Navi, Navi…where are you, Navi? _Link climbed the ladder of the lookout tower to find Navi huddled up in the corner. She shivered in pain as her still injured wing laid limp on the ground. "Navi!"

Navi opened her eyes. "Li-Link?"

"It's okay, Navi! I'm here!"

"Link, you (cough) you came back…"

"Of course I did! How can I help you?"

"Great…F…f…"

"What?" Navi was unconscious. Link gently scooped her up and descended the ladder. Unsure of what to do, he began ascending Death Mountain to reach Goron City. It wasn't to far of a trek to the city. In fact, with the adrenaline rush, Link made the trip in five minutes. He burst into Darunia's chambers. Ordinarily, Darunia wouldn't be too happy. However, this was his sworn brother.

"Brother! You've returned! How can I help you?"

"Darunia! My fairy is hurt! Can you do anything?"

"Oh…I can do little but put it out of its misery."

"No! I mean how can I get her help?"

"Well, I have heard of a legend. I have never seen it, however, there is supposedly a fountain atop Death Mountain. There resides a Great Fairy. Perhaps that fairy could aid your friend."

"How can I get there? I need to get there fast!"

"I will have a Goron escort you there. Keep in mind, that this does not repay our debt, for that is eternal."

"Gotcha. Where's the escort?"

"Wait for him outside the city."

"Okay. Thanks, Darunia."

"Good luck, Brother!"

Link arrived outside the city in only a few minutes. "Come on, come on…hurry up!" Suddenly, a giant hand grabbed Link and Link saw that it belonged to be giant Goron! The Goron began ascending Death Mountain.

"Do not fear, Brother! Darunia sent me! I am Biggoron!" Biggoron brought the dumbfounded hero and his fairy to the top of the mountain. When he laid them down on the ground, he punched a large hole into the side of the cliff. "Hurry, Brother! The Great Fairy is here!" Link decided not to question what just happened. He instead ran into the corridor that Biggoron had made. When he reached the end of it, he found a fountain. Then, a giant fairy sprang up from the fountain. The figure looked nothing like he thought it would. It looked like a giant woman wearing too little vines and way too much makeup.

"I know your struggles, Link. I am the Great Fairy. I will heal your wounds from battle."

Link was undaunted by this creature. "No! My wounds are fine! My fairy, however, is not! Heal her! Heal her!"

The Great Fairy looked at the fairy. "This fairy is insignificant. You are the one of great importance."

"I don't care what you thin my destiny is or whatever. I will refuse to complete any more of these ridiculous stone-fetching games if you don't heal Navi!"

"Do you not realize what is at stake here?"

"I realize! I realize that Navi is at stake and is dying!"

"Those stones are import—"

"My friend is important!" Link was screaming now. Navi could make out the conversation, but only barely. She felt safe knowing Link was working to get her healed. "Now you are going to heal her, or I quit being the errand boy Zelda has me working as. You can find yourself someone else to fetch stones."

The Great Fairy sighed. "I find your heart to be hard and uncaring. You do the injustice of putting the good of individuals before the good of the collective group. I will heal your fairy, but be warned, your feelings for individuals will only hurt you in your quest."

"Just heal her now."

The Great Fairy stretched a hand over Navi and healed her from her injuries. "It is done. Take heed that you do not commit such an injustice like this again. It will be your undoing." With this, the fairy dove back into the fountain.

Link and Navi looked at each other. Navi started "Why didn't you listen to her?"

"I couldn't let you die, Navi."

"But her warnings…"

"They don't mean anything to me. The way I see it, there was no reason she couldn't have healed you. I hope I don't have to see one of those again though."

"So, where to now, hero?"

"Lon Lon Ranch. I don't care if you were just healed by an obnoxious fairy, I want you to rest."

"No objection here, Link. Thank you."

"No problem."

"And I thought I was supposed to be guarding you."

The two laughed as they made the descent of Death Mountain towards Lon Lon Ranch.


	9. Setting Up Homebase

_A/N: Just a reminder that when Ganondorf has an inner dialogue, the italics that have been bolded are the thoughts of Ganon, the beast, and the non-bold italics are those of the man, Dorf._

**Chapter Nine**

Link sat at the dining table with a map of Hyrule. He was tracing the best possible route to Zora's Domain from his location. Malon came up to him with a question. "Hey, Fairy Boy! What are you up to?"

"Trying to find the best route to Zora's Domain. I think if I take this road," Link pointed to a pathway on the map, "I should be able to make it there without running into any peahats."

"Wow! You've got quite the plan, now don't you?"

"Yep! I've got all of Hyrule marked up for my quest."

"What's that big red circle there?" Malon pointed to an off-center location on the map where a big red circle had been drawn by Link.

"That's home base."

"Okay…Where's home base?"

"You don't know where that is?"

"I was never good with geography. Where is it? Is it the forest, or the castle?"

"Neither, Malon!" Link laughed, "It's right here!"

"Here?"

"Yeah! Lon Lon Ranch is home base! If I ever need help or a place to rest, I can come here, right?" Just then, Link thought that his assumption that he'd always be welcome here may be untrue. "I mean, I don't mean to impose or anything. I…let me try this again. Am I welcome to—"

"That's a great idea, Fairy Boy! Whenever you complete a task, I expect to see you here with a full report and ready for a game of tag! Is that clear?" Malon jokingly ordered.

Link jumped up from his chair and did a mock salute. "Yes, Sir! I mean Miss. I mean…Yes, Malon!"

"Excellent! You leave tomorrow for Zora's Domain tomorrow at 0800 hours!"

"Um…"

"That's eight in the morning." Malon whispered as if someone was eavesdropping.

"Eight? That's kind of early. How about ten? Maybe eleven?"

"Tee hee! Fine! You leave at eleven. But I expect to see you before you go, okay?"

"You got it!"

"So, don't you think that we should prepare?"

"Prepare for what?"

"If this is gonna be home base, we need to have a hideout!"

"We do?"

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go build one!"

The two kids spent all afternoon building a fort on the far side of the ranch. There was a towering storehouse next to their fort made out of sticks, stones and a bed sheet. Malon took a sharp rock to the storehouse and carved the words "MALON AND FAIRY BOY'S HIDEOUT." The two planned and plotted how Link might obtain the Zora's Sapphire. Of course, neither of them had any idea what Link was in for. Malon decided that Link's cap could act as a parachute if he needed to leap off of any waterfalls. Link questioned if his wooden shield could act as a raft. As the two continued to play, Navi watched from a distance. She had her sneaking suspicions as to what was going on. _I don't understand how that after all he and Saria have been through, he can't help but hang out with Malon… But they do look like they're having fun. Link is a kid. And whether Kokiri or Hylian, all kids need to have fun. _Navi's thoughts on the matter turned to thoughts on the Great Fairy. _I wonder why the Great Fairy didn't want to heal me. She could have easily healed me without any drawbacks… So…what did she mean by calling Link uncaring? If he didn't care, he wouldn't have come back for me. He does care…more than I thought._

Link did care. Even while enjoying his playtime with Malon, he kept wondering how Navi was. He couldn't help but enjoy himself, but there was the question of whether or not Navi would be alright. It wouldn't bother him if he was understood what the Great Fairy's problem was. But worrying was something to do tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would go collect the Sapphire. His quest would then be complete. It wouldn't matter if he waited one day to do this.

That night, Ganondorf was walking away from the great fish that the Zora's worshipped. "Sweet dreams, Jabu-Jabu. I'm sure that those followers of yours will give me that sapphire once they realize how sick you've gotten. Ha ha!" Ganondorf was certain that this would be a victory for himself. Using his magic, he teleported himself back to Lake Hylia where his grand horse waited. "Let us go, Artisa! Onward to the desert! _**I think the horse needs a new name… **__Why? It's a nice name! __**It is a link to your past! **__I burned my past ten years ago! __**You know that this name is your way of clinging to her. **__You really think it is that big of a deal? __**Yes. Yes I do. **__Very well then. You choose a name for her. __**I believe I shall.**_

Link woke up around 10:30 that morning. He stretched and yawned and found himself in the hideout he and Malon had built the day before. Malon was lying next to him cuddled up. It had been a warm, comfortable night. The two had slept soundly throughout the night. Link could only assume that Talon locked the outside gate to keep the stalchild monsters out, even though it was the sleepy Malon's job. Link gently shook Malon by the shoulder. "Malon? Malon, wake up. Come on."

Malon stirred slightly. Yawning, she sat up and looked at Link. "Good morning. I never thought I'd see you awake before me."

Link chuckled. "Look, I have to get going soon. It's off to Zora's Domain! Then I'll be done with these stupid quests and will finally be able to go home once and for all!" Link excitedly stood up to stretch his arms and legs.

Malon's face became one of worry. She stood up to ask Link, "You're going back home after this?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're going home…permanently? You mean…I won't see you again?" Malon's eyes were swelling up with tears.

"Oh no! Malon, I didn't mean that! I just meant that…I wouldn't have to leave the places I love to go find a stone or whatever. I never meant for you to think I would leave you permanently!"

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course not! You're my be—" Link caught himself before continuing. He remembered calling Saria his best friend. But then again, Saria had been his only friend. Of course, he had only known Malon for a short time. _…Is Malon my best friend?_

"I'm your what?" Malon asked.

"You're my…friend!" Link finished. "Yeah. I wouldn't leave you forever! I'm your friend and you are mine!"

Malon smiled, even though she thought he was going to use the term "best friend." "Well, that's good, Fairy Boy! I wouldn't want you leaving forever! Tee hee!"

"I should be going, Malon. Navi?" Link called out for his friend. "Navi?"

"Coming, Link! Are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! Bye, Malon! I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Fairy Boy! Come back as soon as you can!"

Link headed in the direction he had outlined on his map. "So we need to take a left…"

"Link? That's a right." Navi corrected.

"Oh. Thanks." 

"So, you've been spending a lot of time with Malon, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've had plenty of free time you **could** have spent with Saria. Instead, however, you came back to Lon Lon and played with Malon."

"I'm allowed to have more than one friend, right?"

"Of course, but you just seem to treat Malon…special…is all I'm saying."

"Whatever. Let's just keep to the right path."

"Okay then, Lover Boy!"

"Excuse me?"

"Or do you prefer 'Fairy Boy?'"

"I don't get it."

"No, I don't suppose you do."

The trip towards Zora's River was quiet until Link couldn't resist defending himself. "So what if I do?"

"Sorry?"

"So what if I do treat Malon special? I mean, she doesn't have any other friends besides me and that horse. I can't imagine growing up without anyone to play with or just hang out with… I mean, if it wasn't for Saria, my childhood so far would have been torture! Malon only had a horse. I just want to be there for her, you know?"

"I know, Link. You like her."

"What? I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Do not!"

"Look, Link, you like her. There's nothing wrong with that. You two have become great friends so quickly. That's completely fine! I'm happy to see you having fun with her. You enjoy her company and that's why you spend more time with her than with Saria."

Link was silent.

"I want you to enjoy yourself, Link. Really, I do. Just don't forget that we have to finish this quest first, okay?"

"Yeah…okay."

Navi smiled. _Ah, Link, you are so young. You don't realize your feelings for her, but I do. It's a shame… you'll never grow up, but she will._

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"…Just, don't get too attached. Okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hurt?"

"Well, you see…"

"Hey! I hear running water! I think we're getting close!" Link began running towards the water and Navi followed after him. "Bingo! So…" Link took his map out again. "We need to head east now!" Navi picked the map out of Link's hands and turned it upside-up. "I mean west!"

"We need to get you a compass."

"Actually, I'm not sure that would help my lack of sense of direction."

"Perhaps not. Come on. It's going to be a long hike up the river."

As the two began to trek the mountain leading to the Zora's homeland, a giant owl landed in front of them. Link and Navi froze in place. The owl opened its mouth to speak. "Link,"

Navi freaked out. "It knows your name!" Navi flew in front of the owl's face to provide Link a target to shoot at. "Over here, Link! Use your slingshot!"

Link shakily took out his slingshot, loaded it with multiple seeds and began firing at the overgrown owl. "Take that, owl!"

The owl shrieked in pain. "Ow! Link, stop-ow! Stop it! OW!" The owl fluttered its wings and took off.

Navi and Link looked at each other. Navi spoke first. "These monsters are getting weirder."

"I know. First the gohmas, then the stalchild monsters, then the Dodongo and now a giant owl? What's next? Jellyfish?"

"Don't ask me. Let's keep going."

It was two days before Malon saw Link again. When she did, she was thrilled. The two ran to their "secret" hideout and Malon asked Link how it went. Link smiled and held out the Zora's sapphire. Malon was beaming when she saw the stone. After the initial joy of seeing Link again, she took note of what he looked like. His hair stood on end, their was holes burned in his clothes and it looked as if he had been struck by lightning. "What happened to you, Fairy Boy? You look horrible!" Link began his story. After telling of his run-in with the giant owl, Malon asked "Let me guess. There was jellyfish, wasn't there?"

"Mmhmm." Link continued his story. "It took about an hour from there to reach Zora's Domain. When we got there, everyone was in a state of panic. Apparently, their princess was missing. I helped out with the search and eventually found a clue. She went missing just as she was scheduled to feed their overlord, Jabu-Jabu. Jabu-Jabu is a giant fish that isn't exactly bright from what I could tell. Someone said they had seen the princess head to Jabu-Jabu's lake. I searched the lake but couldn't find her. I began to fear the worst. I thought Jabu-Jabu might have eaten her! The problem was, as I found out from a Zora, the princess has a habit of carrying the sapphire with her wherever she goes. So if she got eaten, chances were that so did the sapphire. I turned back and headed to Goron City where I met Darunia again. He was excited to see me. I was only barely able to avoid a rib-crushing Goron hug from him. I explained that I needed help. Well, to make a long story short, I trekked back to Zora's Domain with two Gorons accompanying me. No one seemed to notice who I had brought back, so we snuck over to Jabu-Jabu. The two Gorons forced the fish's mouth open. This allowed me to creep into its mouth. The Gorons closed its mouth and waited for me to need to come out. I walked around and it wasn't long before I came upon the stomach. I searched the stomach until I found the Zora princess. She was not all that happy to see me. Her name is Ruto. She had apparently lost the sapphire when she got swallowed. So the two of us searched for it. Actually, I searched. She made me carry her. We did eventually find it, but when we did, we were attacked by a huge creature that was armored by jellyfish! Basically, Navi found its weak spot, told me where it was, I hit it several times and it eventually died. Ruto and I climbed back to Jabu-Jabu's mouth. Before I could knock on the mouth to get it opened by the Gorons, Ruto offered me the sapphire. She said it was something like the 'Zora's engagement ring.' I was happy to take it, but she kept looking at me with a huge smile. When I called for the Gorons, she whispered to me 'Don't tell my dad.' The Gorons opened up the mouth and we went our separate ways."

Malon's eyes were wide open. "Wow! That's an amazing story! But you're done now, right?"

"Almost I just gotta deliver all three stones to Zelda and then I'll be done."

"Well, you're not going there like that!"

"What do you mean?"

You clothes are in shreds, you smell like fish and you've got burn marks! No, that won't do. You can't meet the princess like that."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not all that worried about impressing 'her royal highness.'"

"Even so, you need to go change. I'll see what I can do about sewing up your clothes. Take a bath and my dad will be happy to lend you some of his clothes."

Link was thankful to get freshened up. While Malon cleaned and repaired his clothes, Link bathed and changed into the clothes Talon lent to him. Link emerged from the bathroom wearing a red shirt that was easily three times the size of his body. "If you even so much as smile…" Link started, but Malon had already burst out into laughter.

"I'm sorry, Fairy Boy! I'm sorry, but that is just too funny!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Link said rushing towards Malon. As he did, he tripped over the shirt and fell over. This caused Malon's laughter to renew itself for another session. "Okay, I get it. It's funny. Now stop laughing and help me up."

Malon lifted Link to his feet and inhaled deeply. "Well, at least that fish smell is gone! Don't worry about your clothes, Fairy Boy. I'll have them washed, repaired and ready for Zelda in no time."

"No rush, Malon. Thanks for all your help."

"No problem." Malon smiled. I consider it an honor to help the hero of Hyrule.

"Hah. I'm no hero. I'm just Zelda's errand boy."

Malon put her sewing needle and Link's tunic down and stood up. "What do you mean you're 'not a hero?' You fought off the monsters inside the Great Deku Tree! You were there to play with me when I was lonely. You saved my life from a stalchild! You helped out the Gorons by fighting off that Dodongo! You saved Kakariko Village from more stalchild monsters and you saved Navi by bringing her to the Great Fairy! You saved Princess Ruto! You're a hero, Fairy Boy! You are a true hero. It doesn't matter that only a few people know who you are or what you've done. What matters is that you've done heroic things. Even if no one else cares, Fairy Boy, you are **my **hero. "

Link couldn't help but blush at Malon's words. "Do you think?"

"Do I think? I know. Trust me, I know."

"Thank, Malon."

"Your welcome. Now sit down before you trip over Dad's shirt again."

_A/N: And thus ends another chapter! Yes, I did let Ganon reference a video game. Kudos to those of you who spotted the pun before I told you. I know I was one of the people who couldn't stand Kaepora (the hint-giving owl) and I hadn't planned on letting him in the story. However, I thought he could provide some comic relief by letting Link mistake him for a monster._

_Thank you all for reading. I did use try a different approach to explaining the dungeon this time. Please let me know how you liked it. _

_Coming soon, Link is on his way to put this quest of his to rest as he goes to deliver the three Spiritual Stones. As they say, "all good things must come to an end." Thankfully, Link can't stand this quest, which means we are far from over!_


	10. Girl Talk

**Chapter Ten**

It was twelve, not eleven when Malon finished repairing Links tunic. Of course, that didn't bother Link. He was happy for the extra-hour of sleep. Malon found Link still sleeping in his makeshift bed. Malon was about to yell at Link and scold him for being so sleepy. Navi approached her first. "Malon? Before you wake Link up, can I ask you a question?"

Malon looked at Navi surprised. Never once had Navi asked to talk to Malon alone. "Yeah, sure, Navi." The two went over to the dining table and Malon sat down while Navi chose rather to hover. It made Malon feel a little tense, but it's actually more relaxing for a fairy to hover than to sit.

"Malon…what is it between you and Link?"

"Who?"

"Uh, sorry. What is it between you and Fairy Boy?"

"Oh. Well, what do you mean by "between?"

"You have to understand my confusion, Malon. You see, Li—Fairy Boy has a friend in the forest—"

"Sarah, right?"

"Heh. No, it's Saria."

"Oh."

"Now, Li—ugh—Fairy Boy has been best friends with Saria all his life. In fact, before he met you, Saria was his only friend. He's only just warmed up to me as a friend. You, however, were a stranger that stole his hat—"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in there and –"

"Malon! It's okay! I'm not angry about that! I'm just saying that it doesn't make sense to me that he's become closer in two weeks with the person who stole his hat and hurt his fairy than the friend he's known all his life."

"Closer? Really?" Malon looked over at the still slumbering hero.

"Yes, Malon. Since he left the forest, he's visited Saria **once.** And that was only because she called for him to come. He's come back to this ranch more times than I can count to see you!"

Malon blushed. "Wow, I—had no idea that was the case. D-do you think he likes me?" Malon smiled in anticipation.

Navi's expression dropped. Not that Malon cold tell. "Do you like him?"

"Um…is this just between you and me?"

"Yeah. I promise."

"Well," Malon looked back to make sure Link was still asleep. "Yes." She whispered.

Navi had thought as much. "I see…Look Malon. I have to tell you something. I don't want to hurt or scare you. I'm telling this for your own good, okay?" Malon slowly nodded with a hint of fear concerning Navi's disclaimer. "There's something about Kokiri that I doubt even Lin—Fairy Boy knows. Kokiri never grow up. Once they reach the age of ten, they stay that way. In fact, I'm willing to bet that Saria who doesn't look a day older than you is probably well into her thirties, or maybe older! But all Kokiri stay as kids."

Malon gasped. "That's amazing! And that's great! How is that bad?"

"Malon, you're not a Kokiri. You're Hylian. You're going to grow up into a beautiful, young woman. Fairy Boy will still be a kid though. That's just the way things work. While you two look similar enough, you're from completely different races of people. He'll always be ten. You'll grow up. I'm sorry."

Malon looked ready to cry. Her eyes welled up with tears. "I…I see… So, when I'm all grown up…Fairy Boy will still be...a boy."

"I'm sorry, Malon. But if you found out the hard way, it would have hurt you more. Like I said, I'm not even sure that he knows it yet."

"I—see. Thank you, Navi."

"Sure thing. Are you ready to wake him up now?"

Malon sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah…Yeah, I'm ready." Malon got up and shook her dear friend awake. "Fairy Boy? Come on. You've gotta get going!"

Link heard Malon gently waking him up. This motivated him to get out of bed. _Don't want to look like a lazy bum to her…_ "Yeah, I'm up, Malon. Thanks for waking me."

"I've got your tunic repaired and ready!"

"Thanks, Malon. I appreciate it." Link threw his tunic on and placed his hat on top of his head. He looked at Malon. Her face was read and a little damp. "Malon? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Fairy Boy. You need to get going."

Navi looked at Malon with admiration. _Poor girl…She's handling it better than I thought she would. I know it hurts, but it's best that she understand that before she gets too infatuated with him._

"Malon, I don't want to leave you in something's the matter. Are you okay? Did something happen to Epona? Is there something on my face?"

Malon laughed at Link's little joke.

"Glad I could make you smile. I'll be gone for a few hours, but I promise to come right back!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"It's not that I don't want you here. But it's been a while since you saw Saria. Maybe you ought to go visit her when you're done."

Link was very confused at this. "Saria? What brought her up?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking. I'm sure she misses you. I mean…who wouldn't?"

"Do you not want me to come back?" Link worried. _Did I do something? Why is she telling me to go back to the forest?"_

"No, no, Fairy Boy! Of course I want to see you back here! But, I don't want you to neglect your other friend because of me. You understand?"

"Yeah…I think so. Well, if that's what you want…I'll see Saria when I'm done. But I'm going to come see you later, okay? How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Tomorrow's fine."

Link was frowning. He could tell something was wrong, but he didn't want to pry. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow." Link walked out the door and down the hill towards Castle Town.

Navi looked at Malon. "Malon, that…that…why did you say that?"

"If he's going to stay as a kid all his life, I can't let him be around me too much. Otherwise, I'll still grow attached to him. Plus, I don't want him to strain his friendship with Saria, because that one will undoubtedly last longer." Malon was sobbing at this point. Navi placed a hand on Malon's shoulder. "Thank you, Navi. Thanks for telling me. Take care of him, will you?"

"I will, Malon. I will. You take care of yourself."

"Sniff…I will."

"Bye." Navi flew out the window after Link. Link was already in Hyrule Field. Navi found him kicking a stone around. "Okay! You ready, Link?"

"What was that all about?"

"What was what about?"

"Don't play games with me, Navi! What was she talking about?"

"Malon? Well, she sincerely thought you should spend more time with Saria. She's nice enough to not want to steal you from Saria."

"Did you say something to her about me? Please tell me you didn't tell her about the Deku Scrub incident! I was unarmed and that thing had a head start on me and—"

"Deku Scrub incident?"

"Um…oh that's right. That was before you came to me… Forget I said anything…"

"Link…maybe I ought to tell you someth—" Navi was interrupted by an explosion coming from the Lost Woods. Neither member of the party had to say anything. They both quickly diverted their trek to Hyrule Castle to Kokiri Forest. By the time they arrived, Link was out of breath. They saw the meadow in ruins. Mido laid still on the ground. Link shook him awake (very aggressively, I might add.) When Mido woke up, he was either very happy to see Link or very groggy.

"L-link? Is that you, bud?"

"Mido! What happened here?"

"The man…dressed in…black. Came for the…Spiritual Stone."

"And?"

"It wasn't here. He…he destroyed the meadow…tore down…the Deku Tree…burned it down…Such anger…"

"Mido, where's Saria?"

"Saria…"

"Mido? Mido, where is she?" It was no use. Mido was unconscious. Navi looked at Link. "Did he just call you 'bud?'"

"Weird things are happening. The guy that did all this…do you think he's the same guy who cursed the Deku Tree in the first place?"

"He could be…"

"Let's head to the Lost Woods. I'll bet Saria is there." As the two headed through the Lost Woods to the Sacred Grove, a large rumbling could be heard from Goron City. The shortcut from the woods to the city was filled with smoke. "Oh no! The Gorons!" Link rushed into the shortcut and found the underground city in ruins. He rushed to Darunia's chambers. "Darunia! Darunia, are you okay?"

Darunia coughed up smoke. "Hey…Brother! You've (cough) returned!"

"Darunia, what happened here?"

"That Ganondorf punk who…came here for the Ruby before…he came back. When he found out that someone broke the cavern's seal and beat the Dodongo, he was fuming mad…Especially when he found out that we didn't have the ruby anymore…" Link's face became a little more than worried. "Don't worry, Brother. We never told him who took the Ruby."

Link smiled at this, but still couldn't help but feel bad for his friends. "Thank you, Brother."

Darunia smiled at this. "You'd better get going. We can take care of this mess. Just let us get our bearings together."

"Alright. I've gotta get back to looking for my friend."

"Good luck to you on your quest."

Link ran back into the Lost Woods and continued on his way. As he did, he saw a pond that had remained off to the side of the route leading to the Sacred Grove. This time though, the pond was freezing before his very eyes. "Navi? Do you see what I see?"

"That pond leads to Zora's Domain!"

"Oh no! How much do you want to bet it's Ganondork?"

"How can you joke at a time like this?"

"Wait…he's one step ahead of us…Where would he go after this?" The two thought for a while. _Forest, Fire, Water…where else could he go? _Link looked at Navi "Any idea?"

"Hey! Do I look like I have the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Link snapped his fingers. "That's it! Zelda! Hyrule Castle!" Link headed back to Goron City and descended Death Mountain. It was faster than going back through the woods. After reaching Kakariko he was only a few miles from Hyrule Castle. Link was running as fast as he could, but he wasn't sure if that would be enough. As he approached, the sky grew dark and thunder clouds accumulated over the castle top. Link saw the drawbridge had been raised. "WHAT? No! Let me in! I've got to get in!" The drawbridge slowly creaked as it was lowered. "Wow! I didn't actually expect that to work!" As the bridge was lowered, Link heard and saw a horse galloping with great speed. The bridge hadn't fully been extended when the white horse with two passengers galloped off the bridge's edge and ran off past Lon Lon Ranch. As it leapt off the drawbridge, the front passenger dropped a small item into the moat. Link could barely make out the passengers to be Impa and Zelda. "Wait! Where are you going? I have—"

Navi cried out, "LINK!"

Link turned around and saw the figure of his nightmares. Ganondorf was easily over six feet tall. His dark, green skin was bordered by flaming red hair. He wore all black armor to match his black horse. Ganondorf screamed in annoyance. "I lost them! I can't believe I lost them!" The large villain turned to Link. "You there, boy! You must have seen the white horse that went by! Tell me, which way did it go?"

Link was overcome with fear. However, his fear was overcome by his courage. Link drew his sword and uttered the words "I-I'm n-not a-afraid of y-you."

"No? You should be? You think you can protect them? No! Soon, all will bow before me, kiddo! Even you!" Ganondorf galloped off towards Kakariko in hopes of finding the white horse.

Link sheathed his sword. "I hope those villagers will be okay…"

"Link! The item that Zelda dropped! It's in the moat!" Link had almost forgot about it. He dove into the water and found a shiny, blue ocarina. The Triforce was engraved on the mouthpiece. This ocarina was ceramic unlike the wooden one that Saria had made for him. Link pulled himself out of the water and walked inside Castle Town. The city was in ruins. Link saw no next step to take. His mission had been to collect and deliver the stones. He had no idea where Zelda had fled to, so he saw his mission as over. Slowly, he began his natural trek back to Lon Lon Ranch. "Link? Where are you going?

"Lon Lon. Where else? I failed, so I'm going back home."

"Two things: First of all, your home is in the forest, not Lon Lon. Second, you promised Malon that you would go see Saria when this was all over, remember?"

Link wasn't too happy about that. For some strange reason, he wanted to see Malon more than he wanted to see Saria. He still thought of Saria as his friend, but he seemed to click better with Malon. But, Link thought himself to be a man of his word, so he changed direction and headed to the Sacred Grove in hopes of finding Saria.

* * *

_A/N: A friend of mine told me that Malon seemed to be more attached to Link than any ten year-old girl would be according to her talk with Navi. Let me remind you that Malon has never had a friend besides Epona. Link also saved her from a stalchild and has been faithfully returning to the ranch to hang out with her. Yes, it seems a little much, however, considering all that, you could chalk up her feelings to nothing more than an innocent school-girl crush. That's because it **is** an innocent school-girl crush. Whether or not it becomes something more when they grow up is yet to be seen. But Malon was a lonely child with no friends. Out of nowhere comes this boy from the forest that saved her life and loves to hang out with her. That is why she likes him so much. Navi noticed these facts and that's why she approached Malon with the whole Kokiri/Neverland thing. _


	11. Completing the Quest

**Chapter Eleven**

After traversing the terrain that led to Kokiri Forest, Link was exhausted. He had virtually walked the length of Hyrule Field in one day. Of course, he still wasn't done. He still had to go through the Lost Woods. However, before he could reach there, he spotted at least three large flesh-eating plants known as Deku Babas. The Great Deku Tree had always used its magic to keep the forest monster-free. Apparently, with the fabled tree dead and burned, the residual magic had worn off and monsters were sprouting where once there were none. He didn't see any Kokiri though. That meant one of two things, they had either all escaped to somewhere else or…no. Link didn't want to think that way. He couldn't! He had to find Saria. She had to be alive. She had to! Link went from walking to running as fast as he could. He ran through the winding paths of the Lost Woods as if he knew them by heart. The Sacred Grove was strangely unchanged. No more monsters other than the few Deku Scrubs that had been their previously. Link paid no mind to them as he hurried off to Saria's secret spot. Link reached the spot that resided directly below the hallowed halls of the Forest Temple. No Kokiri had ever been allowed there. However, there was Saria standing at it's entrance. "Saria!" Link called out.

Saria turned around. "Link! You came!"

"Saria, I'm so sorry I wasn't here! I was—"

"Link, it's okay. You were busy. You're a hero. Whatever you were doing, I'm sure it was important.

Link gulped at this. _Important? No. I was playing with Malon! I'm not a hero! I'm not! _"No, Saria! I wasn't being a hero! I wasn't doing anything important! I'm sorry, but I'm no hero! I'm just a kid!"

"Link, no one expects you to be perfect. Don't worry about whatever you were doing. You're a kid. But you are also the hero."

"…'the' hero?"

"Yes, Link."

"Wait—Where are you going?"

"I have been called, Link. I have been called to the Forest Temple."

"You've been called?"

"As have you, Link."

"Well, I'm coming with you!"

"No, Link. I have been called to a destiny similar to but different from yours. You must go to the Temple of Time. You must pull the sword of evil's bane and vanquish Ganondorf."

Link noticed that her tone of voice had changed. Plus, she was using bigger words than any Kokiri uses. _Vanquish? _"Temple of Time? Evil's bane? What are you talking about?"

"The stones, the song and the sword. Use these to begin your adventure."

"Wait? Begin? I haven't begun already?"

"Go to the Temple of Time, Link. You are needed there."

Saria entered the Forest Temple and disappeared from Link's vision. "Saria! Saria! Wait, Saria!"

Navi hovered over Link's shoulder. "Link…we should go."

"…"

"Link?"

Link put on a determined look. He turned from the temple's entrance and headed out to Hyrule Field. "Let's go." _Everything's a mess. It's my fault. I should have been able to save the Deku Tree… Some hero… The Temple of Time… Why does that sound familiar?_

"So, you remember where the Temple of Time is, right?"

"Have I been there?"

"Don't you remember? It was our first day in Hyrule Castle Town!

Link's first arrival to Castle Town seemed like a forever ago. So much had happened since then.

"_Hey! Give my hat back!" Link was chasing the red haired girl who had swiped his hat off his head. She was running into a large building with stained glass windows. There wasn't much else to be said of the stone building. Inside was a long table at the far end of the building. An image of what Link would soon learn to be the Triforce was painted on the floor as the building's centerpiece. While there was no sign of musicians, an ominous, yet simple melody echoed through the halls. The girl was running around the table. A look of worry was on her face, as she was sure to be caught now. "Nowhere to run now, girl! I've got you!"_

_Link charged at the cornered girl when he was caught by the hand of an old man. He was the temple's elder. "Excuse me, young man!" The girl took this chance to escape the temple. "Young man, why were you chasing that girl? Have you no respect for her or this sacred place?"_

"_Sacred place? No, you don't get it—" _

_The elder took Link by the hand and turned him to face him. "I sense something in you. You are not from around here, are you?"_

"_N-no…"_

_The man looked at Link's hand. The man grabbed Link's hand tightly. As he did, both their hands glowed. "Your fate is utterly binding, young man."_

"_My fate?" This was the second time he had heard this. The Deku Tree said something similar. "What is it? What is my destiny?"_

"_Time will tell, in more ways than one. Be on your way, boy. But take this melody to heart. Let it aid you when hope has been lost. Within these walls, time and space converge."_

"_Y-yeah, sure." Link was released from the elder's grip and he ran out of the temple to catch the hat-stealing girl. "What a weirdo…"_

"The Temple of Time? That's right! I remember!" Link rushed back to Castle Town and to the Temple of Time. When he got there, the first thing he inspected was the table on the building's far side. There were three slots that were shaped like very similar objects. "I can't place it. I've seen these…"

"Ahem!"

"Yes?"

"The stones."

"Oh. Okay." Link took the three Spiritual Stones and grinned as they all fit perfectly into their respective slots. "That's it!" Nothing happened. "What? Come on! Do something! Where's that sword of evil's mane?"

"Bane."

"Whatever! Come on! Let's get this over with!"

"Link remember what Saria said? There's a song you have to play."

"Oh yeah! Thanks." Link took out his wooden ocarina and played that magical song that could make Goron's dance: Saria's Song. Still, nothing happened. "Okay…now what?"

"Maybe it's a different song."

Link thought back to his first time here. "'Let this melody aid you when hope is lost…'" Link had gotten good at learning a song by ear. Thankfully, the Temple's melody was still playing. Link still couldn't find its source though, which kind of scared him. Link placed his wooden ocarina to his lips and played "The Song of Time." When the melody was completed, nothing happened. "What? Come on! Give me a break here! What a I supposed to do?"

"Did Zelda tell you anything else in the courtyard? Did she drop a hint or something?"

"No, she did not drop any hint—drop…" Link reached into his bag and pulled out the blue, porcelain ocarina that Zelda had dropped into the moat. "But she dropped this. You don't think?"

"Might as well give it a try!"

Link placed his lips on the smooth instrument. Its texture was so much more pleasant than that of the wooden ocarina Saria had made. He slowly played the tune that emitted from the temple's walls. As he concluded, the walls in front of he and Navi opened up as doors do. Link slowly replaced his instrument into his bag. He walked with caution and awe as he entered the hidden room. There was nothing but stained glass that somehow was not visible from the outside. In fact, this entire room was the size of the temple's main room. This easily doubled the structure's size, however, the building looked no bigger than he originally thought it to be from the outside. The room had only one source of light, and it came from the windows. Link went over to the window closest to him and saw that the room he was in rested in the middle of a forest, not a city. Link whispered to Navi. "Navi? Is it just me or are those the Lost Woods out there?"

"It certainly looks like it. But I don't see how we can be in the woods."

"Unless…" Link thought back to his previous encounter in the temple. "Within these walls, time and space converge…"

"So, you think that we **are** in the Lost Woods?"

"We've seen stranger things in the past two weeks."

"Has it been two weeks already?"

"I—I don't know. I honestly can't remember how long it's been since this all started."

Navi turned from Link and began her routine inspection of the area. It wasn't long before she stumbled on the room's centerpiece. "Link! Come here, quickly!"

Link ran towards Navi and found her hovering by a sword that rested in a pedestal. Its purple hilt was majestic and its blade was sharper than anything he had ever seen. "Wow. Should I take it?"

"I don't know… Let's not do anything too hasty now, okay?"

"Good idea." Just as Link agreed to this, a creak was heard by both parties coming from the temple's entrance. It was too far and too dark to see what it was, but considering the town had just been attacked, there was reason to fear that this place was next. "Navi, this sword is evil's rain, right?"

"Bane, Link! Evil's bane!"

"Whatever. It will help me against enemies more than this Kokiri sword, right?"

"It's endued with special magic to counter evil, yes."

"And don't tell me that the creaking from over that way didn't frighten you too."

"…It did, yeah."

"Okay then. I'm taking this sword." Link grabbed the hilt of the sword and yanked it from it's resting spot. As he drew it, he turned to see Ganondorf approaching. However, Link was suddenly getting very sleepy. He could barely even lift the sword from the ground now. The room changed and now he was in a room of all blue. Blue walls blue floors with some floating platforms. The Triforce appeared in between Link and Ganondorf. Ganondorf touched the Triforce as he gloated.

"Ha! Thank you, kid. I had a feeling that you had to have something other than that ridiculous courage earlier. Only one with the goddesses' courage could think about standing up to me. And if you have their courage, you probably had what I needed to get into the Sacred Realm. Thank you for pulling the Master Sword. I can't touch it. But when you pulled it, you ensured my victory! Good-bye, you little punk." Link's eyes were just about to shut tight out of exhaustion when Ganondorf demanded that the Triforce grant him his wish. "Triforce, grant me my wish! I wish for—" Before he could finish his sentence, the Triforce burst into three separate pieces. Ganondorf held one, another flew all the way to Zelda who was still fleeing on her horse, and the final piece flew to Link. Each of these three were endowed with the piece of the Triforce that they both exhibited respectively. Ganondorf was whisked away back to Hyrule where he stood with the Triforce of Power. "No. No! NO! I had it in my hand! But…bah! Who needs wisdom or courage when you've got power?" Ganondorf smiled and walked away from the Temple of Time.

Link's eyes shut with no strength to keep them open. _I guess…this is…the end… _"Good-bye…Saria…Darunia…Malon…"

_**Will Link survive the Sacred Realm? Why does the Triforce of Courage appear to be amplifying his laziness? Will Ganondorf succeed in his plan to overthrow Hyrule? Will Mido ever get a life? Find out in the subsequent chapters that are coming soon to create part two of this amazing epic!**_


	12. That was a Long Nap

_A/N: If you want some really good music to play while reading this, might I suggest .com/watch?v=ldthDW1xszA Start playing this when you get to the second part of the story (indicated by a line break. It is really good. (It's also Zelda music.)_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Get up." Link heard a voice calling him, yet it seemed so faint. Link was just barely able to open his eyes. He stood up and looked around the room. Eventually his eyes fell on the only other person in the room. The person was an old man wearing an orange robe. Link was groggy and couldn't be completely sure if this was the same man who he had run into during his first visit to the temple. Link noticed that he was still in the blue room from before. The floor he stood on floated above an abyss. Link was unsure if he was dreaming or not, but the man in front of him spoke again. "Link, you are awake. My name is Rauru. I am the Sage of Light. I know that you are undoubtedly confused and want answers. I shall attempt to answer any questions you might have."

Link could think of a few to ask. "Where am I—" _What happened to my voice?_

"I see that your voice has startled you. Before I answer your question, I ask you to not be alarmed, but rather look upon yourself and understand that this too will be explained."

Link raised an eyebrow at the man and then proceeded to examine himself. He was shocked. Link stood more than twice his previous height. Looking closer, he noticed that his arms had grown and among other evidences there was only one logical conclusion, one that Navi was pleased to point out. "Link! You-You're all grown up!"

"What happened?"

Rauru began to explain. "When you pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal, you opened the door to the Sacred Realm. Only the Hero can pull the sword from its resting place, and you did so. However, you were too young to be the Hero, which is why you were placed into a deep sleep. Seven years have now gone by and you are now old enough to be the Hero of Time."

"So, I've been asleep for…seven years?"

"Yes. Much has changed since you left Hyrule for the Sacred Realm. When you opened the door to the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf managed to get inside. You see, the only way into the Sacred Realm is by pulling the Master Sword from its resting place. Not only could Ganondorf not remove it, he could not even touch it because…"

"..The sword is evil's bane."

"Look who finally got it right." Navi muttered.

"Exactly." Exclaimed Rauru, "When Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm, he touched the Triforce in order to have his wishes granted. However, he did not have a balance. He lacked courage and wisdom. Power was all he thought he required. Because he did not have your courage, nor Zelda's wisdom, the Triforce split into three. Ganondorf was left with the piece of power. You received the piece of courage as Zelda received the piece of wisdom. Ganondorf was content to take what he had though. In the past seven years, he has taken control of Hyrule, placing himself as the King of Evil."

"But Hyrule is still in one piece, right?"

"It is. It is weak and filled with evil, however it is still there. There is hope yet to defeat Ganondorf. There are a total of six sages. I am one. Five others are out there and need to be awakened. Collect the sage's medallions as you awaken them. As more sages awake, we shall be able to lend you more power. You will need this power in order to overcome Ganondorf. Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit, Shadow, Light. These are the powers with which we may defeat the King of Evil and return peace to Hyrule. You must go to work hero. Take care, for it is not the same Hyrule out there that you once knew." Rauru handed Link a medallion. "With this medallion, I shall be able to bestow power on to you from anyplace. Receive medallions from the other sages so that they may do the same. Good luck, Hero of Time."

"Wait—" but the blue room vanished and Link found himself in the Temple of Time's secret room again.

Link barely had time to think when he heard a voice whisper. "Forest. Go to the forest. There is a girl. One you may know. The Sage of the Forest. Go there. Awaken her." Link looked around for the one whispering. As the echoes of the whispers faded away, a man dressed in blue and white appeared from seemingly nowhere. Link drew his sword to prepare for battle. The stranger spoke, "Greetings. I am Sheik, the last of the Sheikas. Hero, you must go to the forest. There is a forest child, a girl you may know, who is the forest's sage. You must awaken her from her slumber. Go hero." The man threw a flash bang to the floor and disappeared from Link's vision.

"Oh Navi, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know about you, but sleeping for seven years just makes me need more sleep." Navi yawned. "I say we find shelter for the night and head out to the forest tomorrow morning."

"Shelter? Oh! Lon Lon. Let's hope Malon is still there after all these years."

"You realize we'll have to move fast in order to avoid all those stalchild monsters. Plus, we'll need some way of opening their front gate."

"True, but I think it's worth it. Let's go." The two ran outside to the Castle Town Market where they were ambushed by regenerated corpses. "Zombies!"

"Correction: redeads!"

"I don't care what they are, I'm not fighting zombies right now!" Thankfully, the redeads moved very slowly and were easy to avoid. Link ran outside to see the drawbridge had been demolished. After crossing the moat, the two took off for Lon Lon. It only took them a minute to realize that no stalchild monsters were following them. In fact, there were no stalchild monsters around! "Where are all the stalchild monsters?"

"I don't know? But let's not question good fortune."

"You don't think that it means something else is out there do you? Something worse?"

"I don't know, but something did that!" Navi was referencing a soldier that was tied to a post. The corpse was rotting as they stopped to look at it. "Oh no!"

Link looked at the man's armor and recognized it immediately. "He was a Hylian soldier."

"Probably posted here as an example for all those who fight back."

"Maybe…" Link noticed that the man was posted with his weapons still clinging to his person. "His sword isn't much to look at, but check out this bow!"

"Link! Are you pilfering the possessions of a dead soldier?"

"Do you think that they're going to do him any good now? Of course not!" Link took the beautifully crafted bow and swung it over his shoulder. Link also found a few arrows in the man's quiver and took those as well.

"Do you even know how to use a bow?"

"I've never used one, but I feel as if I could. I can't explain it, but I can't help but feel like I could do it like a professional!"

"I just don't want any misplaced confidence to wind us up with any injured people…or cuccoos. Remember what happened last time you hurt a cuccoo?"

Link shivered as he remembered the flock of cuccoos that attacked him back at Kakariko. "That was an accident. One that won't happen again. I swear, I could probably use this now. Let's keep going." The two continued towards Lon Lon. Rain clouds that had been floating overhead began to let loose its water. Link and Navi moved faster to get out of the downpour. When the ranch was within sight, both Link and Navi saw the gate wide open.

The rain pattered against the barn's window. The young woman was sitting down next to her favorite horse. The past seven years had passed so slowly, yet it all happened so fast. One day, Hyrule's royal family ruled the land with a gentle scepter. Then the storm came and brought Ganondorf with it. Instantly, a hand of iron came down on everyone. Ganondorf took the throne through murder, treachery and deception. Darkness seemed to spread to the very soul's of Hyrule's inhabitants. Talon, the women's father left their ranch, and the ranch hand Ingo took over. The young woman Malon would have left the ranch with her father, but her fear of what Ingo would have done to the horses motivated her to stay. Life had been hard, but she had a small glimmer of hope. She could never put her finger on what that hope was, but she knew it was out there. In the meantime, she slept in the barn with her dear horse Epona.

It wasn't normal for any of Ganondorf's cronies to come out of there way to Lon Lon Ranch, in fact, it wasn't normal for anyone to come up to Lon Lon Ranch anymore. So when some of Ganondorf's knights came up to the barn, knocking on the door. Malon opened up the door and with an obviously forced smile, she greeted the knights. "Good evening, good sir knights. It is a little late, no?"

"We're here for the tax, wench!" grunted one of the knights.

Malon sighed. Ganondorf had been taxing all those who didn't swear allegiance to him. Ingo already had, and thus wasn't being taxed. "This is the fourth time this month you've asked me for a tax."

"In case you didn't understand," said another knight, "We weren't asking for a tax, we're here to collect it."

"How much" Malon sighed.

The third guard took this question. "450 rupees."

"I only have eighty! Your tax has run me dry of money!"

"That's the point lass. If you can't pay, you might as well swear allegiance to the King of Hyrule."

"Ganondorf is not my king." Malon retorted. "He never will be, and I don't have your tax!"

The guards got a smile. "Well then, you might want to fetch those eighty rupees for us."

Malon stormed back into her barn and grabbed her purse. She came back out and threw the bag into the closest guard's chest. "I hope you're satisfied."

Malon was about to close the door when the guard with her purse kept it from closing. "Not so quick lass. We appreciate the money, but those who don't pay or swear allegiance to Ganondorf aren't allowed to live."

An expression of horror overcame her as she was grabbed by the guards. "No! Please don't! Mr. Ingo! MR. INGO!" Malon knew that Ingo couldn't care less about her wellbeing, but who else was close enough to help her? "HELP ME! SOMEONE!" Malon's screams rang out through the ranch when an arrow flew across the field and pierced through one of the knight's heart. The knight fell over dead. His two comrades were in shock. They let go of Malon and grabbed their shields. Malon jumped back into the barn and locked the doors. She watched the action from in between two planks of the wall. Another arrow whistled threw the air and struck the second guard's forehead. This invisible archer had pin-point accuracy which really impressed Malon. The final guard looked around in utter fear. He drew his sword, knowing that it would do no good against a whizzing arrow. But the archer took the challenge as he threw his bow from the shadows and to the guard's feet. Ganondorf's lackey smiled. Odds were, this mysterious man might be a good archer, but a horrible swordsman. The knight stood in the center of the field, looking for his opponent. A shadowy figure approached the villain. The knight charged with his sword drawn at his unarmed opponent. As the tip of his blade broke the figure's personal space, the figure stepped out of the way, drew his sword and slashed the knight's neck all in one fluid motion.

When Malon saw the final knight fall, she quickly ran out of the barn to meet this stranger. While the uncertainty of who this man was did strike her, but that glimmer of hope she had kept repeating to her "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Malon approached the stranger and cried out "Wait!"

The figure wasn't going anywhere.

"Thank you! If you hadn't come, I don't know what they would have done to me."

The figure remained silent."

Malon wasn't sure what to think. "What—what are you doing out here this late at night anyway? Nobody comes to Lon Lon anymore."

The figure finally responded. "I—I wanted to see this place again."

'Again? You've been here before?"

"Yes."

"So…do I know you?"

"I'm not sure. Everything is just so different. I've been gone for seven years. Seven long years. So much has changed… I don't know what to do…"

Lightning flashed which revealed to Malon a two things. This man had sad eyes, and was soaking wet. "Well, while you try to figure things out, why don't you stay? It's the least I can do after you saved my life. I can't let you wander Hyrule Field in the rain."

"I couldn't possibly impose myself on you."

"Sure you could. Come one. There's room in the barn."

"Please. I…"

"Now listen here, Mr. Hero. I don't know why you came out here in the middle of the night in the pouring rain, but I do know that it had to be for some other reason than to relive some old memories."

The man was hesitant to accept the offer, but he soon found Malon dragging him into the barn. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

"Good then. Now, what is your name?"

The figure was silent as they entered the barn.

"Okay then. Let's try it a different way. "My name is Malon, and your name is…?"

The man's eyes widened. "Malon?"

"Um, yes. My name is Malon, and your name is…"

The figure overcame his shock. He took his hat by its base and handed it to her.

Malon was curious, but she took the hat and felt around inside it when he asked her to. She felt something and kicked it around with her finger. She quickly pulled her hand out when a small fairy emerged from the hat yelling "What's the big idea?"

Malon was in awe of the creature. She had only seen one before in her life, but that was seven years ago. "…Navi?"

Navi's mouth opened wide when Malon spoke her name. "Malon?"

Malon smiled wide. "Navi!"

Navi had gotten over her anger at being shaken and cried with glee. "Malon! It is you!"

Malon was about to hug Navi, but thought better against it, as she didn't feel like crushing the familiar friend from al those years ago. Malon looked at her hero. "Fairy Boy?"

Link smiled and said, "You've gotta stop hurting my fairy."

Navi yelled at Link, "She wouldn't have if you didn't tell her to!" Navi rammed Link in the forehead. Link of course felt no pain.

Malon was in awe. It took all but two seconds to get over the shock of her best friend standing in front of her. "Fairy Boy!" Malon hugged Link in a wide embrace. "You came back! You came back!"

"Yes…I did."

"Why—where—how-Where were you all these years? When you hadn't returned, we all thought you had been killed in the battle!"

Link proceeded to tell his friend all about his encounter with Ganondorf seven years ago, the Temple of Time, the secret room, the Master Sword, the Sacred Realm, Rauru, and how Ganondorf got the Triforce. When he got to that last part, he told it as a confession. Feeling responsible for allowing Ganondorf to achieve his goal, Link choked up with guilt. He started apologizing over and over to Malon as he broke into tears. The guilt had finally hit him head on. "It's all my fault, Malon. I'm sorry!"

"Fairy Boy… It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself. You didn't know what else to do."

"But that's just it! Maybe I shouldn't have done anything! I should have just dropped those blasted stones into Death Mountain! Then nobody could get to the Sacred Realm!"

"Maybe…but what's done is done. Don't cling to past mistakes. Learn from them to do better next time."

"I'm no hero…"

"Fairy Boy, you've saved my life twice now. You're a hero in my book."

"Don't you realize that both times, your life wouldn't have been in danger if it weren't for me? That stalchild only got in because you forgot to lock the gate and you only forgot to lock the gate because we were playing! Those guards only came here to collect Ganondorf's tax because I let Ganondorf have that power!"

Malon slapped Link upside the head. "Fairy Boy, don't you realize that if I hadn't met you, I would have had a lonely childhood? Don't you realize that because I had met you, I always had a glimmer of hope inside me that you would return to save us all?"

"How did you know I would return?"

"Because you're the hero I know you to be. Even as a child, I recognized that you were destined for great things, especially after those stories you were telling me." Link didn't speak. "Look, I'd offer you shelter in the house, but Mr. Ingo doesn't let anyone in there."

Link looked up at Malon. "Mr. Ingo?"

"He took over the ranch shortly after Ganondorf took power. My dad left the ranch and Ingo took over. There's an evil in his heart that I never knew existed. I know it has to do with Ganondorf."

"I see."

"But there is enough hay in the silo on the far side of the ranch to make a bed with. You can stay there for the night. Then you can do whatever you need to."

"Thank you, Malon."

Link got up to leave the barn when Malon took his hand. "I missed you, Fairy Boy."

Link smiled at her. He felt alright now. He left the barn. As he and Navi went towards the silo, Malon called out. "Navi? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Navi turned to Link, "You go on ahead. I'll be there shortly." Navi flew back to the barn as Link continued for the silo. Navi arrived and began talking to Malon, "Look, Malon, I know what this is about—"

"He's a grownup! You said that he would never be a grownup!"

"I know what I said. It's impossible though. No Kokiri ever grows up…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless Rauru used some kind of magic to make him grow up. That's the only reason I can come up with."

"Well, even so, he's an adult. I mean, I would have thought it was him as soon as I saw that green outfit of his. I mean, who wears a tunic like that besides Fairy Boy. But the fact that he was an adult told me it couldn't be him."

"It's weird, Malon." I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry that you had to go on believing he was a kid all these years."

"It's okay, Navi…It's okay."

"Good night, Malon. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Navi. Good night." Navi flew to the silo as Malon put out her candle. As soon as Navi arrived at the silo, Link asked her what that was all about. "Oh, nothing. Just some girl talk."


	13. The Great Race

_Finally! We're getting to the first "temple." Okay, so it's not a temple. However, there is an opponent for Link to beat, and if he succeeds, the surrounding evil will disperse._

**Chapter Thirteen**

The sun was slowly peeking over the horizon, as if it was making sure it was okay to come out. The storehouse that Link had made his shelter the night before had no windows, and thus no light was there to wake him. No light that is, besides Navi. "Link! Wake up!"

"Navi?" Link rubbed his eyes to see the fairy shining her light as bright as she could into Link's eyes. Link looked at himself and realized it wasn't a dream. He was a year short of being a legal adult. He had slept for seven years in the Sacred Realm and had developed the mind and knowledge of a trained soldier. It felt weird to move such long limbs, even though he was very proportional. "Navi, I am going to have to bottle you up if you keep that up."

"Shh! Someone is coming!"

"It's probably just Malon."

"And if it's Ingo?"

Link thought about what Malon said about Ingo. "Good point. Let's hide in that haystack!" Navi and Link burrowed under the hay Link pointed out. Once they were all settled, Link clasped his hand around Navi to prevent her glow from giving them away.

The door to the storehouse lowly opened. Link could hear a familiar voice whispering. "Fairy Boy? Are you here?"

Link smiled and rose from the hay. "Right here, Mal."

"Oh, good. Heh. I almost thought you had left."

"I haven't…yet. I'll have to soon though if I'm going to be able to fix this world. No offense, but Lon Lon isn't exactly the center of Hyrule."

"So what if it's a little northwest? There's nothing else out in the fields except Poes, now. I like to think we're centered enough." Malon smiled. "So…I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything!"

"…Rescue Epona."

"Rescue?"

Malon turned her head to the ground and frowned. "…Ingo agreed yesterday to give Epona to Ganondorf as tribute…"

Link was shocked. "..I'm sorry, Mal. I won't let that happen. I'll rescue her."

Malon looked back up at her hero and smiled. "I know you will. Somehow, I know you will." Link smiled back at her. With the lack of confidence in his own words, it was uplifting to have someone else believe him. "So what's the plan?"

Link saw Ingo approaching the storehouse. "Ingo's coming." Link muttered. "What do we do?"

Malon suddenly got an idea and turned her voice up a couple of notches so that Ingo could hear. "And this is the storehouse! It's quite roomy and has plenty of space to store all of our hay and fodder! It's conveniently located next to the tool shed and water pumps." Malon muttered "Play along." Just as Ingo arrived at the storehouse.

"Malon!" Ingo screamed. "What are you doing out of the barn? And what is this stranger here for?"

Malon didn't lose her composure. "Mr. Ingo, this is…Yob Y'riaf. He hails from outside of Hyrule and is looking for a Hylian ranch to invest his substantial amount of rupees in. I was giving him a tour of the place so he could make his decision."

Ingo's face of fury turned to one of smiling greed. "Really! Well, Mr. Yob, it's wonderful to have you here at Lon Lon Ranch! It truly is an honor."

Link thought of this as an opportunity to have some fun. Link put on an accent that sounded very much like the Great Deku Tree. "Oh? So you have heard of me?"

"W-w-would I have?"

"It is not certain. Not many Hylians are familiar with those who hail from other lands."

"My apologies, sir. I am afraid that I am unfamiliar with your work."

"I understand. I have done extensive research on the average fairy's healing power. I feel that it could be the next step in magical medicine since red potions!"

"I see! Very good. So how do you like the ranch so far, Mr. Y'riaf?"

"It is remarkable to say the least! I especially find…" Link looked around for an example of something that might seem impressive, "…this storehouse to be amazingly stable!" Link leaned on the silo's door causing it to loosen from its hinges. Link tumbled over with the door.

"Mr. Y'riaf!" Ingo and Malon both exclaimed as they tried to help him up. Ingo was groveling. "Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry! I told this girl to fix that door weeks ago! She's worthless!"

"Mr. Ingo!" Link exclaimed. "I do expect you to be joking!"

"…Come again?"

"For you to accuse this sweet girl, who has made an excellent tour guide, of slacking off is a concept that I do not approve of!"

Ingo had to try to comprehend all this. Malon was doing her best to not laugh at Link's act. "Oh, Mr. Y'riaf! I was just joking! Malon has been a great help to this ranch! I could say no bad thing about her without joking!"

"I see. Very well. Above all, I expect those I invest in to be chivalrous, and I can see you are, yes?"

"Oh, very much so!" Ingo lied.

"Very good! Now, before I leave, I wish to see how your horses ride. I have never ridden a Hylian horse before and have been quite anxious to do so!"

"Oh, of course! Malon, go get the horses out of the stable!"

Link stopped Ingo. "You mean to tell me that you are going to make this poor girl lead your aggressive stallions, while you are more than capable yourself?"

"…Ha! Just kidding! I would never put Malon at risk! I'll do it!" Ingo ran off to the stables as his eyes began to resemble rupees.

Malon smiled at Link. "It's a shame you can't sing as well as you can act."

Link smiled back. "'Yob Y'riaf?' That's the best you could come up with? 'Fairy Boy' spelled backwards?"

"Hey! I had to make that up at the last second! Give me a break!"

"You don't think Ingo recognized your play on words there, do you?"

"Ha! He was too distracted by your rich investor act. That man is more greedy than a starving Goron."

"And that is what I'm counting on!"

"I still don't see the plan."

"You will. You will."

Ingo was just getting the last horse into the enclosed field to let them roam. Link approached Ingo with Malon by his side. "Mr. Ingo, your horses are quite fascinating. I would like to ride one of your horses, if you don't mind."

"Of course! Of course! Go right ahead!" Ingo exclaimed. Link entered the field and walked around it looking for Epona. There were so many horses though.

Link whistled the tune that Malon had taught him those years ago. Suddenly, Epona ran up to Link. Link stroke Epona's mane and whispered to her, "That's a good girl. Come here. You remember me, don't you?" Link carefully mounted Epona. "Okay girl, let's go! Hi-ya! Epona ran laps around the fence and moved with both an eloquence and a show of strength. After proving herself to be more than capable of traversing the terrain Link would need her for, she pulled over to Ingo where Link put phase two of his plan into action. "Mr. Ingo, you have raised a fine group of horses. They are magnificent!"

"I'm glad you approve, sir!"

"I'll tell you what. I never invest in a place without being a hundred percent sure that it is the right thing to do, and I'll say that I was not impressed with your jokes towards Malon earlier. Ingo's face was horrified. "However, you do know how to run a ranch, and I'm willing to make you an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes. How do you feel about gambling?"

"Gambling?"

"I'll race you around the outside of the fence with this horse. You may choose whichever horse you would like. If you win the race, I will invest fifteen thousand rupees into this ranch for the year. If I win, I would like to take this horse home with me."

Ingo only hesitated for only a moment. Fifteen thousand rupees were worth twenty horses. There was no way he could turn down the bet. "I believe I shall do it!"

"Excellent! Shall we begin?" Ingo entered the field of horses and found his favorite, After mounting the horse and reaching the starting line he was ready. Link turned to Malon. "Pardon me, Malon, but would you be a dear and give us the starting signal?"

Malon removed her neck's bandana and waived it. "GO!"

"Yee-haw!" Ingo screamed as they began their race. Ingo kept thinking to himself as he galloped, _Fifteen thousand rupees, fifteen thousand rupees, fifteen thousand rupees…_

Link, however, was repeating to himself _Come on, Epona. You and I both know I don't have fifteen thousand rupees…_

Ingo was leading the race when they reached the half-way point. Link was uncomfortable with hurting Epona, but he had to win. There was no way he would let Ganondorf have Epona. "Yah!" Link kicked Epona with the stirrups which sent Epona raging down the race track. Link sped by Ingo and reached the finish line very quickly. Link hopped off his horse and smiled as Ingo reached the finish line.

"You won? No!"

"I'm sorry, but a deal is a deal! I believe I shall be taking this horse. Terribly sorry." Link extended his hand. Ingo shook it as he pouted.

"Well, I suppose there's been no harm done, besides me losing one of my livestock."

"Speaking of which, would you mind telling me the name of the horse I have won?"

"…Yeah, sure." Ingo approached the horse. Having been blind with greed before, he hadn't realized which horse Link had ridden. "This girl's name is…'Epona.'" Ingo paused for a second. He took another look at Epona's name tag that hung from her neck. "Epona? EPONA? How did you tame Epona? I've never even gotten close to her! I was supposed to give her to Lord Ganondorf! There's no way that you could have gotten close to her without…" Ingo turned to Malon. "You! You taught him that blasted song!" Ingo ran up to Malon ready to beat her to a pulp.

Link stepped in between the two with his sword drawn. He stared at Ingo and dropped his accent. "Don't you touch her."

"Your voice! You're Hylian! Who are you?"

Link put his blade to Ingo's neck. "Walk away, old man. Walk away and give this ranch back to the one who it belongs to."

"Y-yes, sir." Ingo stepped away slowly. His head fell down as he began to cry. "I don't understand. Where did I go wrong?"

Malon interjected. "What did you do wrong? You stole the ranch from my dad! I'd say that was pretty wrong."

"No, Malon. I admit, feelings of bitterness against your father's laziness plagued me, yes. However, I never planned on overthrowing the ranch. I don't know why, I just…I just let my anger and my pride get the best of me. I'm sorry, Malon. Can you ever forgive me?"

Malon realized that Ingo's tears were not because he lost Epona or because he was losing the ranch. He was genuinely sorry for all he had done. "Mr. Ingo… I forgive you."

Ingo looked at Malon and smiled. "Thank you. You've always been a good girl." Ingo dried his tears. "I'm going to go to Kakariko. I hear your father's been staying there. As of right now, I relinquish all ownership of this property to you, Malon."

"Thank you, Mr. Ingo. And as of right now, you are hired as my ranch hand!"

"I-I am? Why thank you! Thank you, Miss Malon, thank you! I'll go get your father right away!" Ingo turned to Link and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Yob. Thank you for everything."

Link was a bit confused at what had happened. "Your welcome, Ingo. And please, call me, Link."

Ingo thought for a second. "Link? …Are-Are you the boy who came here all those years ago?"

Link nodded.

"You are. Oh, my boy!" Ingo embraced Link and squeezed him tightly. Link was having problems breathing while Ingo held him. "Thank you, my boy! Thank you for coming back!" Ingo let go. "You really did save me just now.

"Your welcome, Mr. Ingo." Link let out as he caught his breath.

"Well, I'll see you two later!" Ingo began running to Kakariko.

"Okay, what just happened here?"

Malon smiled as she answered Link's question. Ever since Ganondorf took over, he's been acting evil. He even swore allegiance to Ganondorf. But…that hope that I saw in you, it put him in his place. I believe that Ganondorf's evil had a hold on him, until you beat him that is."

"I see…"

Malon looked at Link. "Link, huh?"

"Sorry?"

"I just realized that even after all we've been through, I never did ask you for your name. It's Link?"

Link smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You didn't ask. Besides, I got pretty fond of 'Fairy Boy' after a while."

"Well, I can still call you that if you like. You'd better be heading off then, right? Don't you have some other quest to complete? I mean, you won Epona, so she's yours to take with you."

"Oh, that's right! I need to head to the forest. I'll return when I'm done!"

"Be careful, Fairy Boy."

Link affirmed that he would be careful as he mounted Epona. "Let's go, girl." Link said to Epona. "Yah!" Epona galloped through the winding path way that led to Hyrule Field. "Good-bye, Malon!"

"Good-bye, Link! Good-bye, Epona!" As Link vanished behind the walls that led to Hyrule Field, Malon whispered "Take care of her."


	14. What is It With All These Puzzles?

**Chapter Fourteen**

Link rode out to Hyrule Field. He had been victorious! He had already made a difference in this future. But now was not the time to boast or relax, as Navi kindly reminded him. "Link! Come on! To the forest!"

"I'm coming!" Link was laughing as he called back to Navi.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing much! It's a beautiful day, that's all!"

"Oh really? Is that the only beauty that's made you so giddy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?"

"You're noisy."

"How am I supposed to provide you with information if I don't stick my noise into other people's business?"

"I don't need you to inform me of my own feelin—"

"Ha! Knew it! Knew it, knew it, knew it, knew it!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"It sure is a beautiful day isn't it?"

The two companions went back and forth this way all the way to Kokiri Forest. When they arrived at the entrance to their destination, Link dismounted Epona and told her to stay put. Link and Navi headed through the ominous tunnel. As they entered the forest, a monstrous Deku Baba attacked. With a quick slash of the Master Sword, Link was victorious. As Link and Navi made their way to the Sacred Grove, they noticed a lot more monsters than before. Link reached the hedge maze. Navi called out to Link, "Wait! We don't know what's ahead!"

"Come on, Navi, there's never been anything here but Deku Scrubs!" Link took one step into the maze only to be spotted by a giant bull-like guard. The monster took his spear and rushed at Link. "Deku Tree!" Link muttered as he ran from the creature. It seemed as if every corridor of the maze had one of these creatures waiting for him. It took a while, but he finally made it to the Sacred Grove. The stump that Saria had often sat on was still there, but Saria was not. Link remembered the last time he had seen his old friend, she had been entering the Forest Temple. But that was a good two stories above him. "How do I get up there?"

Navi fluttered up to the ledge that led to the sacred place. "Saria had to have had something to get her up here…Navi flew through the tunnel that led to the entrance of the temple and found a small gadget lying next to the door. "Hey! I found something!"

"Is it going to help me get up there?" Link called back.

"I think so!" Navi began to push the device that was twice her size through the tunnel and off the ledge. Picking the object up, Link inspected the device. There seemed to be a handle that was connected to levers. At the other end of the device rest a hook. "I've seen this thing before. You need to aim and fire at the ledge. It's sort of like a grapple!"

"If you say so." Link took the device by the handle and aimed it at the ledge. He clenched his fist which activated the device. Suddenly, the hook shot out and grabbed hold of the ledge. Link was quickly whisked up to the ledge. However, the ledge broke apart before he could reach it. Link fell to the ground. His grapple had retracted back to it's starting position. "Well, I guess that ledge isn't all to sturdy." Link looked around and glimpsed a tree branch extending over the ledge. "But…" Link took a few steps back and shot his grapple at the branch. The branch proved to be much sturdier as Link was shot up to the branch where he could step down onto the ledge. "Alright, let's go!"

Ganondorf sat in his lofty castle. His face was that of a serial killer who managed to murder every living being that fit his profile of victims. Feeling victorious, there should have been nothing to dampen his spirits. Except a small piece of his soul. _You killed her. __**I had to, Dorf. I changed her name countless times, but you only referred to her as your precious "Artisa." **__You didn't have to kill her. __**She was a reminder of your past! **__Whatever. She was just a horse. She never did anything wrong. __**Oh? That didn't stop you from killing the peasant girl named "Zelda." **__That was different! I want no connection between Hyrule and the accursed "Royal Family." __**Well, I want no connection between you and your past! It's holding you back! **__Fine. Whatever. __**Besides, we found a nice replacement for her, no? Epona is a strong beast that will serve you well. **__Yes. Yes, she was very good. __**Trust me. Trust me, and everything will be fine. **__Yes, Master._

"What is it with all these puzzles?" Link asked as cleared yet another puzzle.

"They were created to keep evil from contaminating the temple." Navi replied.

"In case you haven't noticed, evil already contaminates it! The only thing it's preventing is me from finding Saria and this Forest Sage!" Link opened a door to find the final fire-snatching poe. "Finally!" Link took aim with his bow and killed the ghostly monster. The fire that the poe had stolen whisked back to it's torch. Link followed it back to the main room and saw an elevator rise from the ground. "I'm glad that that's over with."

"Me too!"

Link stepped into the elevator and descended into the pits of the Forest Temple. When the elevator reached it's bottom, Link stepped out into a large room. Stained glass windows decorated the room. Each window was identical as it's design was that of a road leading into a dark forest. Evil cackling could be heard from the windows. Suddenly, out from one of the window, Ganondorf rode his horse . The dark lord swooped from one end of the room to the other and retreated into another window. Link was nervous. Though he was a man in appearance, he was a boy in reality. Fear shook him, but his courage overcame his fear and allowed him to regain his composure. "This must be this temple's…what did you call it?"

"Boss."

"Yeah. Ganondorf." 

"Actually, it's just an image of Ganondorf. He's a phantom."

"You mean…he's a ghost?"

"Basically."

"Well, we know how to take care of ghosts, don't we?" Link drew his bow and loaded an arrow into it.

"Yes we do!"

Evil laughter was heard once again. Link spied Ganondorf riding on the road that the stained glass window created. "There he is!"

Navi shouted from behind Link, "No! There he is!" Ganondorf was displayed in each window riding his horse down each respective road. "Which one is it?"

The Phantoms were getting closer. Link looked around and saw no discrepancy in the images. He would have to take a guess. He held his arrow up to one of the images and released his arrow just as all the images of the dark lord disappeared. All except the one Link had guessed was his opponent. The arrow struck Ganondorf and he fell over onto the floor. Navi cried out, "He's not dead yet!"

_This is bad! This is bad! This is…bad…evil…evil's bane…_ Link drew the Master Sword and plunged it into the spirit of Ganondorf. _No evil can touch the sacred blade, let alone wield it._

Ganondorf's image dispersed into nothingness. The evil laughter was gone. The sun was shining through the stained glass windows, and Link heard a voice call him. "Link?"

Suddenly, Link found himself in the Chamber of Sages again. However, this time, Rauru was not the one standing before him, but it was instead Saria. "Saria?"

"Link, you rescued me!"

Link ran up to his friend and hugged her. Saria returned the hug. "Saria, I'm so sorry I left! I'm so sorry I abandoned you, I—"

"Link! Calm down. What's done was necessary. You've awakened me! I'm a sage!"

"A sage?"

"I wish I could do more for you, Link. But I'm needed here. All I can do is give you the Forest Medallion. Take care of yourself, Link." Saria handed Link her medallion. As Link accepted the medallion, Link found himself fading from the Chamber. Saria's voice echoed off one last sentiment. "I will always be…your friend…"

Link found himself in front of the spot where the Great Deku Tree once stood. His eyes were full of tears. His lifelong friend was a sage, and odds were, he would never see her again. Link looked down and his eyes caught glimpse of a sprout stirring in the ground. Remembering that the only living plant life he had seen in Kokiri Forest recently were dangerous, he drew his Master Sword and prepared to strike. The sprout stirred faster and faster until it sprang up out of the ground, knocking Link over. Link screamed in shock as he tumbled over. When he got up, he saw that the plant was a small tree. This plant had a smiling face on it. "Hello, Link! I am the Great Deku Tree Sprout!"

"What?"

"I am the Great Deku Tree Sprout!"

"Um, okay… But what does that mean? Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The Sprout laughed at Link's question. "I see you find this all a bit confusing. Allow me to explain. It all started seventeen years ago…" The Great Deku Tree Sprout proceeded to tell Link everything he had not known.

_It all started seventeen years ago. There was a village that was known by few others than those who inhabited it. A young man left that village on a journey to sell his village's crops in Castle Town. On his way, he received a vision of a deity that promised him a great destiny as the hero of Hyrule. However, the being that appeared to him was no deity, but rather the ancient beast Ganon. Ganon managed to trick the young man into giving him access to the young man's soul. It only required a bit of tainting. The young man's pride did the rest. The young man received Ganon's power and with it, Ganon's evil. Ganon became just as much a part of the young man as the young man's skin. Taking the name of Ganondorf, the young man returned to his village and burned it to the ground. Ganondorf ruthlessly killed every man, woman and child in the village. However, one escaped. That woman who escaped rushed from the village and into the woods. She carried her newborn with her. She was injured by monsters along the way, and only just made it to the Great Deku Tree in time to tell her tale. The Great Deku Tree's foresight and kindness compelled him to accept the Hylian baby into the forest to be raised as a Kokiri. _

The Deku Tree Sprout ceased his story telling and silence filled the air. Link finally spoke, "And…?"

"Link, don't you get it? You are the baby that was brought here seventeen years ago! You are Hylian! That's why you grew up and the Kokiri did not!"

"The Kokiri didn't grow up? Why didn't they grow up?"

"You—you don't know? Link, Kokiri never grow up! They remain as children their entire lives! Of course, as a Hylian, you do not remain as such."

"So…I'm not a Kokiri, I'm a Hylian. That's why Saria was still a child when I saw her in the Chamber of Sages and…everyone else is a child?"

"Yes, Link. I know you may have more questions, but they must be saved until later. Right now, you must awaken the other sages! Onward!"

Link waved good-bye as he walked out of the forest. As he entered the clearing where the Kokiri resided, he noticed that all the monsters were gone and the Kokiri had returned. Mido approached Link. "Excuse me, but what are you doing here, outsider?"

"I…I was looking for Saria…"

"Saria! Ha! Prove to me you know her."

"But I…"

"PROVE IT!"

"Fine." Link pulled out his blue ocarina and played Saria's Song. Mido was in shock that this stranger knew the song. Link was in shock when he suddenly heard Saria talking to him. _Link? Link, can you hear me? _"Saria?" _Link, the ocarina you just played…is it blue with a Triforce on it? _"Yeah…Why?" _Link, if you play my song on that ocarina, I'll be able to communicate with you telepathically. That's our connection, Link. Please know that I didn't want to be a sage, because I knew it would lead to us being separated. However, it's what destiny ordered, and I'm willing to accept that. You need to get on with your quest. Feel free to call me anytime by playing my song. _

Mido hadn't heard Saria's talking. Only Link heard the voice in his head. Mido asked Link, "That song…Saria only taught that song to her friends…You do know her, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where she is?"

"…She…she's a sage now. She won't be coming back…"

"…I see. But…I promised her that if he came back I would tell him… that she really liked… Excuse me, Mister?"

"Yes?"

"If you happen to see a blonde Kokiri boy named Link wearing a green hat and tunic, please tell him that Saria liked him… Also…tell him that…I'm so sorry for being mean to him. Yeah…Tell him that too."

Link couldn't help but smile. "I'll tell him."

"Thank you, Sir." Mido turned to walk to his house.

Link left the forest. As he did, he crossed the bridge where he had first said good-bye to Saria. She had given him the wooden ocarina that she had made right at this spot. Link could remember it like it was yesterday. Emotion welled up inside of him. Turning to the forest's exit, he slowly left the forest and returned to Hyrule Field. "Good-bye, Saria…" Link whispered.

_A/N: So yeah, it was a bit of a sad ending. Link needed the shock of losing Saria to send him into hero mode. It's no longer a chore to wake these sages, it's imperative to him. _

_About the temple here, I decided that these deserved a bit more story. When Link went through the dungeons as a child, they were just to undo a hastily-placed curse of some sort. I basically just had him run into the boss and fight him there. These temples, however, were designed to be intricate and puzzling. Plus, Ganondorf had seven years to make them as dangerous as they are. I figured Link is going to have more trouble with the temples than the dungeons, so I might as well write a little more about how he accomplishes the temples without writing a walkthrough. _

_Please read and review!_

_Oh yeah, teaser time…_

_**Will Link be able to wake all the sages? Will Hyrule be doomed to forever be ruled by Ganondorf? Will I stop writing questions you already know the answers to? Find out in the upcoming chapters of this amazing saga of epicness!**_


	15. Dear Diary and Family Reunion

_A/N: This chapter is a little long with no action sequences. It is a Malon-centered chapter. However, it is not simply filler space. I hope you enjoy it._

_This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reader/reviewer Delia Anole who wanted to see Malon's POV._

**Chapter Fifteen**

Malon had finished her chores and sat at her desk to look through her diary. There had been times in the past seven years where the only comfort she could find was in the entries of past days. As she flipped through the pages, she came across an entry that had a star marked on the page's top-left corner. _Oh yeah! This is where I first met Fairy Boy!_

_ "Dear Diary,_

"_Today, I met a boy who actually played with me! We played tag…well, I actually, I took his hat and he had to chase me to get it back. __ When he finally caught me and took his hat back, I saw a blue fairy fly out of it! This boy was a fairy boy from the forest! It was great! He went to the castle to see the princess. On his way there, I had him wake up my dad. It was so funny to see dad running out of the castle grounds. I was gonna give him a stern talking to. He actually fell asleep again! Ugh! If it wasn't for Mr. Ingo, I don't think that we would be able to keep this ranch running. Anyway, as dad and I were riding back home, I was telling him about Fairy Boy. He has blonde hair, and he wears a green shirt and hat. He was carrying a sword and a shield. Well, anyway, on the way back home, we found him wandering the field! We offered him a place to stay and now he's staying with us! I finally have a friend! Fairy Boy told me about the forest. There was this huge tree and stuff. I really liked his stories. They were just great. Later on, we played tag for a while. This time, I didn't have to steal his hat. __ I'm only writing this because we're taking a break. We're gonna go play hide-and-seek now. Bye!_

"_~Malon"_

Malon smiled when she reached the end of the entry. Turning the page, she saw another entry from the same day with a star next to it. This one was much shorter.

"_Dear Diary,_

"_I was playing with Fairy Boy, and then I forgot to lock the gate, and a stalchild came up here and almost attacked me! But Fairy Boy killed it first! He is so amazing! He's my hero! He saved my life! He's so…brave. I wonder if he likes me…_

"_That's all for now, diary._

_ "~Malon"_

Malon laughed. _I remember that day. I thought that just because he saved me, he'd always be my knight in shining armor. Sigh. _

Malon flipped through some more pages. She found another starred page and was about to read that entry when she heard a knock on the door. _Sigh. I'll be right back Diary. _Malon went downstairs and opened the door. "Cousin Romani!" Malon shrieked.

"Hey, Malon! How are you doing?"

"I'm just great! What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were just delivering a special order to Lake Hylia, and then we have to head back to Termina. But since Lon Lon is on the way, we thought we'd stop by to see you and your father!"

"I'm sorry-'we?'"

Romani smiled and looked behind herself. Clinging to her older cousin was a nine year-old girl who resembled Malon at her age. Romani nudged her younger sister in front of her and asked Malon, "You remember Delia, don't you?"

"Delia? Oh, Delia! You've gotten so big since I last saw you! Wow! Do you remember me?"

The little girl fearfully shook her head "no."

"You don't? I understand. That last time I saw you was about eight years ago. You were just a year-old then. I'm Malon." Malon turned to Romani, "Where are my manners? Come in, come in!" Romani and Delia walked into the house and sat down on the couch. "Can I get you anything to drink? We have milk and…milk."

Delia lauhed. "None for me, thanks. Delia, are you thirsty?"

Delia nodded. Malon grinned as she poured a glass of milk for her younger cousin. "Here you are, dear."

Delia took the glass from Malon and whispered, "Thank you."

Romani told Delia to go look around the house. Delia loved to explore new places, though new faces frightened her. Romani began conversing with Malon. "So what have you been up to?"

"Did you hear about Mr. Ingo?"

"I heard something about him stealing the ranch from your dad shortly after Ganondorf took over. What's the deal with that?"

"Well, he did turn very evil and managed to get my dad to bet the ranch on a card game. When Mr. Ingo won, he evicted dad! I only got to stay because I'm a good worker. I only wanted to stay for the horses' sakes."

"Oh my! Where's Mr. Ingo now?"

"He's at Kakariko right now bringing my dad back. He just relinquished the ranch to me!"

"What? Why did he do that?" Malon beamed as she told Romani the story of the fairy boy she had met seven years ago and how he returned and saved her life for the second time and managed to win the race against Mr. Ingo. Romani's eyes widened as the tale was told. "Wow! You're friends with a fairy boy?"

"Yep! But he's a man, now. It probably has to do with the magic that sealed him up for seven years. He had to be a man to be the hero, so I'm guessing it's a temporary change."

"I see. But that's still amazing, Malon! Wow! So, what's he like?"

"I just told you—"

"No, Malon. You told me what happened. You didn't tell me what he's like."

Malon considered Romani's words. "What is he like? Well, he's kind. You know, he always was. Even after I stole his hat and accidentally hurt his fairy, he still went to the castle to wake up my dad. He came back with us to the ranch and we became friends. We had fun. We played... We even built a fort by the silo. He's also brave. When we were kids, he didn't hesitate to defend me from the stalchild monster. And now, nothing has changed there. He saved my life again. You know…he's very selfless. He risked a lot trying to rescue Epona from Mr. Ingo. But even then he was kind. He didn't get to say it, but he forgave Mr. Ingo for everything. Even with everything going on, he's still out there trying to set things right.

"What is he like? His blue eyes are peaceful, even though his physique is that of a soldier. He has the mind of a child, one of innocence. Though he isn't the quickest to understand things, he is the quickest to volunteer to help you out when you need it. His youthful heart knows the importance of his friends. He'd probably give up the quest of saving the world if he had to in order to come to the aid of a friend. He's caring. If he thinks something is wrong, he will immediately try to find out what it is and how he can help. I remember him asking me if everything was alright. The answer was obvious seeing my eyes were red with tears. However, he asked. He wanted to help.

"What is he like? He's the guy that never puts himself before his friends. He's the kind of guy who would sell everything he owned just to help out a friend struggling with a lack of rupees. He's the one who made my childhood what it was. He's the one who put a glimmer of hope in me for seven years. He's the best friend I've ever had…"

For a moment, there was silence. Delia, who had been eavesdropping, walked up to Malon and asked her, "So where is he now?"

Malon looked at Delia and smiled. "He's out there…saving the world."

"It sounds like you really care about him." Romani chimed in.

"I do." Malon responded. "I do care for him . I don't want him to get hurt while he risks life and limb. I'm worried that his courage will blind him to danger."

"I think you really care about him."

Malon shot a puzzled look at Romani. "What do you mean?"

"Let me put it this way, Malon. This Link was your only friend, besides Epona, for all of your childhood. He's not only played games with you, unlike all the other kids, but he's also saved your life twice. Now you sit here worrying that he's going to get hurt. It's only normal to care for a friend, but considering the circumstances, I think he's more than just a friend to you."

Malon laughed. "'More than just a friend?' Come on, you're crazy." Malon looked outside the window to avoid eye contact with her cousin.

"I don't think so, Malon. I know you too well. I would tell you not to fall for the first knight in shining armor that comes your way, but it's a bit too late for that. Besides, this guy seems legitimate enough to me."

Malon sat quietly.

"Look, I have to get going. It was nice to see you again." Romani stood up along with Malon as they hugged good-bye. "Delia? Come on, let's go! Say good-bye to Malon!"

Delia rushed to her sister's side. Her once fearful face was now beaming at Malon. "Thanks for the story…"

Malon smiled and welcomed her. Romani suddenly had an idea. "Hey! You should come with us to make the delivery!"

"What? I couldn't, no!"

"Oh, come on! We never see each other anymore! We'll get to talk more!"

"Well…okay, you talked me into it!" Malon rushed to get her boots on as Romani and Delia got the cart ready. The sun was right above the ranch, signifying noon, so Malon packed a sandwich for each of them.

As the three girls rode on, Romani asked Malon about how Ganondorf's reign had affected Hyrule. It was obvious that Romani enjoyed hearing stories as much, if not more so, as Malon did. "Oh, Ganondorf is terrible. He devastated Castle Town. The only thing that lives there are redeads now. There are still plenty of people in Hyrule who haven't sworn allegiance to him, and so he taxes those people, while all of his followers don't pay a cent. Besides that though, he hasn't actually done anything apocalyptic, you know? He took over, but he hasn't done anything drastic for years now. Rumor has it that he's been through the forest recently. Some people at Kakariko saw him ascending Death Mountain recently. I have no idea what he was doing in those places though. He's basically a big bully."

"Sounds like he's no more than a power-hungry despot."

"That really is true."

Delia tapped Malon on the shoulder. "Malon? Why is he so bad?"

"I don't know, Delia… I have heard rumors though."

"Tell me?"

"Ha ha! Okay then. About seventeen years ago, Ganondorf invaded Gerudo Valley and took over as their king. According to some records, a small village on the outskirts of Hyrule was attacked by a man with green skin. Ganondorf has green skin, and so people think that he attacked the village. Because the village was small and there was no reason to destroy it, some say that he did for personal reasons. Which means that it could have been his home village or the village of someone he knew. Now, Ganondorf has great power. I've heard some historians say that his name comes from the ancient beast Ganon. If the Ganon has anything to do with Ganondorf's power, then that would explain a lot about who he is. For all we know, he couldn't have been a really nice guy at one point. But corruption comes easily, especially when administered by a creature such as Ganon. Of course, that's just a rumor."

Delia had to take some time to think through all that Malon had just told her before she could state her conclusion. "I don't think he's all bad!"

"You don't?" Malon and Romani said in unison.

"Well, if this Ganon guy did something to him, maybe it's not Ganondorf's fault. Do you think he might still have some good in him?"

Malon laughed. "Delia, it's just a rumor. It's probably not even true. But even if it was, Ganondorf had to give in to Ganon to be influenced by him. If there was any good in him, there isn't anymore."

"Well, I believe in him…"

"Delia, Delia, Delia… Your child-like faith in people is admirable. Just remember that not everyone can be trusted. Okay?"

"Okay…"

When the three girls arrived at the lake, the sun was a few inches from touching the mountainous horizon. Malon and Romani were in shock to see the lake had been dried up. "Where's the water?" Romani asked Malon.

"I don't know…"

A bizarre-looking scientist stepped outside of his house and saw the cart of girls. "Oh! Hello! Are you from Romani's Ranch?"

Romani looked over towards the man and replied, "Yes! Did you order the milk?"

"I did, indeed! Please bring it over here!"

When the girls parked the cart in front of the man's house, Malon spoke up, "Excuse me sir, but weren't you a customer of Lon Lon before?

"Yes…however, after the owner swore allegiance to Ganondorf, I couldn't buy from them in good conscience again."

"Well, you can now! The owner is no longer a follower of Ganondorf!"

"And how would you know?"

"I'm Malon!"

"Mal—Malon? Malon? My, how you've grown! How is your father?"

"Most likely sleeping somewhere."

"Ho ho ho! I see! Well, you must see, I've been faithfully buying from Romani, and I can't just stop buying from—"

Romani stepped in. "Hello? I'm right here! No need to pretend I'm not!"

"I'm sorry, girl. I just…"

"Look sir, there is no need to apologize. The trip from Termina to Lake Hylia is very far. It would be more convenient to buy from Malon here. I completely understand."

"I see. Thank you, dear."

"No problem."

"So, Malon, how did things turn around at that ranch?"

Malon told the story about Link, Ingo and the race while Delia stuck around to hear it again. By the time the story had been told, Romani had finished unloading all the milk. "Thanks for the help, you two!"

Malon and Delia looked at Romani with guilty faces. After receiving payment, the three ranch-raised redheads rode back to Lon Lon. It was dark by the time they arrived, and Malon insisted that they stay the night. After setting up a room for Romani and Delia, Malon went back to her diary. There were two more pages with stars and they were the last two entries made.

"_Dear Diary,_

"_Fairy Boy went to the castle today. He's going to finish his quest. I found out that forest kids don't grow up…ever. The thing is, I will grow up. I'm worried about that. Why does that worry me? It's not like I'm in love with him. Of course, he's my only friend and he saved my life before. So…I guess I kinda like him…I'm not sure what to think. Dad says it's just a schoolgirl crush. Maybe he's right._

"_~Malon"_

Malon turned to the last entry in her diary.

"_Dear Diary,_

"_A really bad man attacked the town last night! I know that Fairy Boy was there! I haven't heard from him! I hope he's alright! What if he's dead? He's my only friend! Oh, I hope he'll be okay! I need to think positive. He's probably okay. Knowing Fairy Boy, he's probably asleep somewhere! Maybe… What do I do? _

"_~Malon"_

Malon turned to the next page. It was blank. Taking her pen, she began to write.

"_Dear Diary,_

"_I know it's been a while, but you'll never guess who I ran into the other day…"_


	16. What is Your Problem, Sheik?

**Chapter Fifteen**

The sky was blue. Not one cloud was present to blemish the beauty of the day. Birds flew over head, chirping as they went on their way. The cool breeze blew against Link as he trudged his way along the path to Hyrule Field. Despite the delightful setting, Link was emotionally distressed. His lifelong friend was gone. As a sage, he would never see her again. _Why, Saria? Why did you have to be the sage? Why couldn't Mido be the sage? No one would've missed him… _Link finally exited the forest and noticed that Epona was gone. "Epona? EPONA?" Link called out for the horse, but the horse did not appear. "Epona! Navi, what happened to Epona?"

"Well, odds are that a monster scared her away."

"Oh, come on! Epona!" Link began whistling "Epona's Song." When that didn't work, he tried singing it. "E-pon-a! E-pon-a!"

When Link had resorting to singing, Navi had to close her ears and ram into Link's head. "Stop that! You can't sing as well as you can fight!"

"Oh yeah! The ocarina!" Link took out his wooden ocarina. "…Saria…" Link shook himself out of his depression as he held Saria's gift to him. He placed the ocarina to his mouth. Blowing into the instrument, he played the pleasant melody that was often sung by Malon.

…Nothing.

"Grr…"

Navi spoke up, "Hey, Link! Maybe you can try the other ocarina! The blue one!"

"What good would that do?"

"Well, it opened the Door of Time! Maybe it's magical!"

Link wanted to say something to the effect of "No amount of magic could compare to Saria." But that sounded way too cliché and cheesy. Also, he didn't want to look like a sentimental whiner in front of Navi. "Yeah, I'll give it a try." Link played the melody on the blue ocarina. This time, the melody flowed throughout Hyrule Field. Malon heard the song play from Lon Lon Ranch. Ingo and Talon over at Kakariko heard the tune. The melody spread across Lake Hylia and carried over to Gerudo Valley. Epona heard the song playing from where she had run off too, and immediately ran off to the melody's source.

Link stood at the entrance to Hyrule Field waiting for Epona. "…Nothing."

Navi was looking off towards Hyrule Castle when she saw an oncoming figure. "Link, look!"

Link turned to see the figure of a horse gallantly galloping towards the one who called her. Link's face brightened up to see Epona running his way. The effect of the almost set sun made the scene look fantastic. Epona came to a stop in front of Link. "That's my girl." Link mounted Epona and took off for Lon Lon Ranch right before he stopped Epona. "Woah!"

"Link? What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking…there are others who need my help, right? Other sages to wake up…"

"Well, yeah."

"So does it make me selfish if I keep going back to see Malon every time I reach a milestone?"

"Well I—"

"There are people out there who are suffering…and yet I go back to the ranch almost every night to relax in peace with my best friend….That's just not right."

"Link, you have done so much for so many already. Even if people do blame you, you have earned the right to have some time off."

"Maybe." Link looked off to Death Mountain in the distance. "But that doesn't make it right. We woke the Sage of the Forest, right? Rauru's next sleeping sage was of fire. I'll give you one guess where that is." Link turned Epona and took off for Death Mountain.

"Okay, Link! But when we're done with that, promise me you'll take a break!"

"I promise!"

Epona galloped north towards Kakariko Village. The sun had set by the time they had gotten close. Leaping over a rushing stream, Epona took her final steps that led to the village. Link led Epona up to the village and tied her to a pole. When Link arrived at the base of the forbidden mountain, a guard stopped him. "No entry past sunset, boy. Move along!"

"You don't understand, I have to get up there."

"Well then you'd better wait until morning."

"But I—"

"Wait. Until. Morning."

"Fine." Link slowly made his way back to the village where he saw an inn. "Well, I guess I might as well get some rest. Hey Navi, how much money do we have?"

"Two-hundred and forty rupees."

"That ought to be enough." Link entered the inn and rented a room for the night. Link headed towards his room where he bumped into Ingo. "Link! What are you doing here, son?"

"Mr. Ingo? I—"

"Link?" a familiar voice asked. Link looked up to see Talon rushing towards him. "Link! You've returned!" Talon embraced Link in a hug that was tighter than Ingo's. "You saved the ranch, you saved my daughter, and you saved Ingo! I don't know how I can repay you!"

"Maybe you could try explaining what you both are doing here." Link joked.

Ingo started. "Well, after you won Epona and threatened my life, thus reforming me to my non-evil self, I came here to Kakariko to fetch Talon!"

Talon continued. "It took him a while to find me. As it turned out, he looked everywhere but mah' bed here at the inn. By that time, it was too late to travel back to the ranch, so we've been here ever since!"

"But…wasn't that yesterday?"

"Yeah, we uh-hah! We kind of lost track of the time!"

"Besides," said Ingo, "It gave us some time to catch up with each other and to mend our relationship!"

"Thank you, Link!" Talon was tearing from emotion now. "You gave me back mah' brother!"

"Brother?" Link queried.

"Ingo's mah' half-brother! Didn't you know that?"

"Uh…no. No one ever told me."

"Well, regardless, we are. So now, it's your turn! What are you doing here?"

Link told the two brothers of how he was the chosen Hero of Time and that he was on his way to Death Mountain to wake the Sage of Fire.

"That's quite the tale, boy." Talon said. "I knew you were somethin' special when we picked ya' up."

"So you're staying here for tonight, son?"

"Yes, Mr. Ingo."

"Well, you let us know if you need anything. We're staying another night here. We're actually right next door to you."

"Will do."

"G'Night, Link." Talon said.

"Good night, Mr. Talon, Mr. Ingo."

"Good night, Link."

That night, a rumbling could be felt coming from Death Mountain. A roar emanated from the volcano's peak. The rumbling woke Link up from his sleep. He saw an ominous glow covering the atmosphere around Death Mountain. Link grabbed his hat and snuck out of the inn. Link climbed the look-out point that was only a short distance away from the gate that blocked off Death Mountain. Taking out his grapple, he aimed at a rocky ledge on the other side of the gate. Link managed to make the shot and grapple to the other side. Link rushed up the mountain's path and eventually made it to Goron City. When he arrived in the city, he immediately took note that not a soul was in sight. However, a rolling could be heard. In fact, the noise was getting louder. Link turned around to see a rock charging at him. Link immediately took off. But the rock kept following him. "Oh come on! An enchanted rock?" Link saw a bomb flower growing on the path that he was taking. Drawing his sword, Link slashed the explosive from it's roots. Upon impact with the ground, the bomb blew up right in front of the rock. The rock stopped, and Link approached it to investigate.

"Ow!" exclaimed the rock.

"…Did you just say 'ow?'"

"Stop don't come any closer! Hear my name and tremble, minion of Ganondorf! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons!"

"You're Link?"

"Yes…"

"But…I'm Link."

"Wait…you are?"

"…Yes."

The rock unrolled itself, thus revealing to actually have been a rolled up Goron child. "So, you must be Link, the legendary Dodongo Buster!"

"Uh…I guess."

"Wow! My dad, Darunia, told me so much about you!"

"Waitaminit. Your dad is Darunia?"

"Yeah!"

"Really? He and I are sworn brothers!"

"I can't believe I get to meet you! Can I have your autograph?"

"Um…" _Wow. I've been doing heroics for a while now, but this is the first person to idolize me…what am I supposed to say?_

"Well, maybe not now. I need you to do me a favor. Please! Please rescue the Gorons! They were all taken by the dragon beast named Volvagia! I mean…let me start over again. From the beginning this time…

"_Long ago, the dragon Volvagia rampaged Death Mountain. But a Goron Hero, one of my ancestors, forged a powerful hammer to destroy the beast. Though he succeeded, it seems as if Ganondorf has succeeded in restoring life to the foul beast!"_

"Wow!" exclaimed Link, "You really know a lot about what's going on!"

"And now my dad is in the volcano trying to free the Gorons before they get eaten up! You have to help him, Link! Please!"

"I will, son. I will."

"Thank you! Here, follow me!" Link the Goron led Link the hero to a Goron shop. "Here is where you can buy a Goron Tunic that will make you impervious to heat! It was blessed by the Great Fairy! Of course, there's no charge since the owner is gone, and you are going to use it save everyone!"

"'Impervious?' You know a lot of big words for someone your age!"

"Thanks! Now get going! There's an entrance to the Fire Temple in my dad's quarters." Link the hero leapt to Darunia's room and found a secret passage to the temple.

"Man, it is hot in here! I guess I'd better put on that tunic!" After Link changed, he felt much better. Link walked through the volcano and ran into an old face that he didn't fully trust at all. "Sheik?"

"It is a something that grows over time… a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time… The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power, and through it, you will know which way to go."

"What? What are you talking about? No, 'Hi, Link! How's it going? Sorry about the whole losing your childhood friend thing!' Instead, you're all 'The passion of friendship…'"

"Listen to this song dedicated to the passion of the heart. The Bolero of Fire."

"What? Listen, I don't know what you're problem is, but how about you actually try helping me out this time around instead of just doing whatever it is you do all day?"

Sheik did not respond, but rather played the Bolero of Fire. It was a powerful tune that made Link think of his friends. Link closed his eyes as he reminisced. _Saria, Malon, Darunia, even Ruto…they're all depending on me…I've gotta make sure I don't fail…_ When Link opened his eyes, Sheik was gone. Link shrugged it off and proceeded into the Fire Temple. As soon as he did, the door to the temple closed, trapping Link inside the temple. Link looked over his shoulder when he heard the door close. He suddenly realized that something was missing. Something…that was always by his shoulder… "Navi!"

* * *

That morning, Navi woke up. She had been sleeping on the dresser in the room Link had rented out for them. She flew up and hovered over to Link's bed. "Link? What? Where are you, Link? Don't tell me you woke up before me for once!"

Navi flew over to Talon and Ingo's room. Talon was sound asleep and Ingo was busy cleaning up the room. "Good morning, Navi! How're you and Link doing?"

"Link's not here with you?"

"No."

"Oh no! Link is missing!"

"Missing?"

"You don't think that he'd go investigate Death Mountain without me, do you?"

"Gee…I-I don't know! I mean, I'm sure he was curious to find out what was the deal with the rumbling last night!"

"Rumbling?"

"You didn't hear that rumbling?"

"I was fast asleep all night! I've been flying all over Hyrule Field and through the Forest Temple to boot! I was just dead tired!"

"Link must have gone off without you!"

"Eek! I've got to find him!"

"Hold on, Navi. I've got a plan. Hey, Talon! Wake up!"

Talon just rolled over and mumbled something about super cuccoos.

"Talon, you lazy, good-for-nothing person! WAKE UP!"

"Huh! Wha-? I'm up! I'm up!"

"Get dressed, Talon. We've got a hike ahead of us."

"A hike?" Navi and Talon queried at once.

"Link's in trouble."

"I never said he was in trouble…" Navi interjected.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the entire time he's been on these adventures of his, you were with him, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So in essence, Link is out there on his own for the first time ever."

"Oh no. Link…"

Talon hopped out of bed with a determination on his face that would make an octorock flinch. "Let's get going, gang. We've got a hero to save."

All this was easier said than done, seeing as how the rumbling the night before convinced the guard that no one should be allowed up Death Mountain. "But Link is up there!" Ingo shouted.

"Sorry, but no one ascends Death Mountain."

"There's gotta be some way we can convince you to let us go up!" Talon remarked. "What is it you want?"

"I need nothing."

"I didn't ask you what you needed, I asked you what you wanted."

The guard looked guilty. "There is… one thing…"

"And that is?"

"My son really wants a mask of this character he really likes. Kee-something. I can't go anywhere to get the mask and so unless you can bring me that mask, you can't go up the mountain."

Navi flew off as fast as she could. It took her about fifteen minutes to reach Castle Town. The Happy Mask Sales Store had been closed since Ganondorf took over. But maybe, just maybe, he had left some masks behind.

Thirty minutes after Navi's departure, she returned carrying a yellow face mask. "Is this it?"

"Tha-that's it!" exclaimed the guard.

"A deal's a deal! Now let us through!" Ingo shouted.

The guard opened the gate, and Talon, Ingo and Navi raced to Goron City. "We're coming, Link!"


	17. Is that Goron Tunic HeatProof?

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Brother? Is that you? Link! You've returned! Oh, I'm so happy to see you again, brother! I really want to have a man-to-man talk with you!_

_Darunia! What are you doing here?_

_I need to go now, Brother! I need to go and fight Volvagia! Just like my ancestor did all those years ago. _

_No, Darunia! We can fight him together!_

_No can do, Brother! I need you to free the other Gorons! Please do this for me, brother!_

_How are you going to beat Volvagia?_

_I don't know. I do not have the hammer my ancestor used against the beast all those years ago. Without it, I may very well fail._

_Then don't go! I'm sure we can find that hammer together! Then we can go fight it together! No one needs to die this day!_

_Brother, you have great courage. But I must go now. Take care, Brother._

_Darunia!_

"No!" Link woke up covered in sweat. He was in the inn again. He looked out the bedside window and saw that the ominous glow from the volcano had ceased. "What happened?"

Navi heard Link's screams and flew out into the hallway. Link could barely make out her tiny little voice from outside the room. "He's awake! Everyone, he's awake!" Navi flew back into Link's room and was followed by Talon, Ingo, Malon and Link the Goron.

Malon was the first to speak. "Oh, Fairy Boy! You're alright!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, while Talon and Ingo wore huge grins on their face.

"Yeah, Malon. I'm alright. What are you doing here?"

Talon interjected, "Perhaps it's our turn to tell you a story. You see, Navi woke up yesterday morning and found that you had already left for Death Mountain."

Navi got up in Link's face "Don't you EVER leave me behind again!"

Talon chuckled before continuing. "So Navi, Ingo and I scaled Death Mountain to look for you. That's where we met your Goron counter—counter—"

"Counterpart." Ingo finished.

"Right, counterpart. Anywho, Link the Goron told us you had went in after the Volvo monster."

"Volvagia." Ingo corrected.

"Right. And then we went to the Lava Temp—"

"Fire Temple."

"Do you want to tell this story, brother, or should I?"

"No, no. You're doing fine." Ingo snickered.

"As I was saying, we went into the Fire Temple and found that it was too dern' hot for us. So Goron Link, here said there was one more Goron Tunic. Ingo's the only one who could fit in it, so he put it on and came looking for you."

"I'll tell you, even with that thing on, I could still feel the heat."

"But…But I remember beating Volvagia. Why did I pass out?"

Link the Goron decided to take this one. "I might have exaggerated the Goron Tunic's abilities. It's heat-resistant, not heat-proof. It can last a lot longer than your green tunic, but it still has it's limits. After your fight with Volvagia, you must have passed out from the heat."

"I see…" Link turned to Ingo. "So, you saved me?"

"I tried, but the truth is, you and your armor and gadgets weigh more than a month of Epona's rations! I needed help to get you out of there! I had gotten you pretty far, but even I was starting to pass out. I did, in fact. But only momentarily."

"So, how far did you get before passing out?"

"I could see the exit. I could see it. It was so close, yet so far…"

"So…what happened?"

Malon folded her arms and put on a smile of victory. "That's where I came in." She said in a pseudo-humble manner.

"Malon?"

"I had been wondering why it was taking Mr. Ingo so long to get back with my dad. Eventually, I came to Kakariko by myself. I heard that they dad and Mr. Ingo had gone up the mountain after you, so I went up after them. The guard gave me no problem. She was playing with some kind of mask. I got to Goron City where Goron Link and Dad were waiting for Mr. Ingo to come out with Link. They explained what had happened to me. I wasn't willing to wait…" Malon began to blush when she got to this part. "I was worried, Link…so I went in after you both. I found you close enough to be dragged. I was burning up in there without a Goron Tunic, but you were close enough for me to get in and out before any real damage was done to me." With the help of the Gorons you rescued, we were able to get you and Mr. Ingo down to Kakariko."

Link was in awe. "…You…came in after me?"

"I couldn't just leave you there to roast!"

"I—thank you, Malon."

"Your welcome, Link." Talon and Ingo were smiling wide smiles. This was a very emotional moment.

Sadly, Goron Link was too young to understand the delicateness of the situation and asked Link a question. "So, Link…where's my dad?

Link's face became sober as he relayed the tale.

"_Darunia! You're still alive!"_

"_(Cough) Yeah, Brother! I'm here. (Cough) Is Volvagia gone?"_

"_He's dead. He won't be a problem anymore. Come on… I've gotta get you out of here!"_

"_No, Brother. No. This is…this is the end for me."_

"_No, Darunia. I can get you help!"_

"_No, Brother! You cannot. My wounds are too deep for any hope of recovery. I can see the light already…"_

"_Yeah… I see it too!"_

"_You can?" Before Darunia could finish speaking, he and Link found themselves in the Chamber of Sages. "What? I am the Sage of Fire?"_

"_Oh!"_

"_Har har har! Who would have guessed that I would be the Sage of Fire! This is amazing!"_

"_But…"_

"_Yes, my Brother. This is the end. But not in the way I thought. I can still be of assistance to you. Take my medallion and go. You are the Hero of Time, and Hyrule needs you." _

"_Darunia…" Link accepted Darunia's medallion. As the Chamber of Sages faded, Link heard Darunia state one last sentiment. "Now, we are TRUE brothers."_

"So you see, Darunia won't be coming back, Link. I'm sorry."

Goron Link was on the verge of tears. "Did he…say anything about me?"

"…Yes. He said he was very proud of you." Link lied.

"Thank you, Link. I do need to be going to Goron City now. Thank you for saving our people."

"Your welcome, Link."

Goron Link rolled out of the building and Malon sat next to Link on the bed. "You're really good with kids, you know that?"

"Technically, I'm only a ten year-old in my head. So, that may be the reason."

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Malon laughed as Talon and Ingo quietly slipped out of the room.

"What? As if you weren't joking about the 'good with kids' line?"

"So, where are you off to now?"

"Zora's Domain. However…I could use a break from all this running around and stuff."

"Out of the frying pan and into the sink, eh?"

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Link retorted.

Malon slapped him upside the head. "You know you're always welcome to stay at our place, Link."

"Don't expect me to stay over if you're going to be hitting me upside the head like that."

The two friends laughed together. Malon told Link about her cousin's coming to visit her the other day. She conveniently left out what they had spoken about. "Did you know that my youngest cousin thinks Ganondorf might not be such a bad guy?"

"I have a headache that would like to argue that."

"She thinks that he's misguided or something like that."

"I'll misguide him!"

"What?"

"I don't know. I'm running out of one-liners."

"You're funny when you're injured."

"I'm not even sure how to respond to that."

"Come on. We're leaving for the ranch. Let me help you on to the cart."

"Thanks, Mal."

As the Talon, Ingo, Link and Malon rode to Lon Lon Ranch, Malon had a revelation. _Dad and Uncle Ingo are acting friendly, Link is coming home with us… Mom, if only you were here. We'd be a complete family._

_A/N: Short chapter, I know. But you should be able to expect the next one to be out before today is over. Thank you for reading! Please review! I think it would be awesome to get a second person to review my work! _


	18. The Family

_A/N: Alright everyone. It's time for what I believe to be the deepest chapter I've written so far. Plus, I think it may be the saddest. So break out the Kleenex and start reading! (And reviewing.)_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Link was up and about doing some chores around the ranch. The sun wasn't even up yet, and Ingo, Navi and Malon were still asleep. Ingo was the first to wake up. The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Ingo walked outside to see half of his chores for the day completed. "Link? Did you do all this?"

"Yes, sir."

"You fed the horses, trimmed the field and repaired the silo door?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why did you do all that? If I remember correctly, you never get up until around noon! To do all this, you had to have gotten up around…"

"3:30 in the morning, sir."

"Would you cut the 'sir' business?"

"Yes, si—Mr. Ingo."

"Please, my boy. Please, call me Uncle Ingo. Not 'sir,' not 'Mr.' Uncle Ingo."

"Yes, Uncle Ingo."

"Good boy. Now why did you do all of this?"

"I felt it was the least I could do after everything you all did for me yesterday. That, and I can't leave for Zora's Domain until Navi wakes up and is ready to go."

"I can imagine that tiny girl doing some serious damage if you left without her again. Anyway… So how'd your recovering go?"

"Pretty well."

"I'll bet Malon made an excellent nursemaid for you, eh?"

"Um. Yeah…She took pretty good care of me."

"You know she really cares about you, Link."

"Well, of course she does. We're best friends!"

Ingo was about to say something else when he remembered that Link was actually ten years-old in his mind. He just looked like an adult. "…Well of course! That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is something on your mind, son?"

"I'm just wondering…"

"You know you can talk to me about it. I'm all ears." The two men leaned against the corral and stared at the horizon as they spoke.

"Well, when I first entered the volcano, I met someone there. I met him when I first woke up in the future. He's really mysterious. He played this song called 'The Bolero of Fire.' He said something about how the passion of friendship grows over time. It was really confusing. What could it have meant? What was the purpose of the song? I'm still wondering how he was in there without a Goron Tunic!"

Ingo was silent as he pondered these things in his head. "You know, Link. There aren't that many people out there that know that you are a hero. Out of those who know that you are a hero, there are a bunch that have no idea who you are as a person. I don't know who this guy is, or why he followed you to the volcano, but what he said about friendship is true. True friendship does grow over time. It does not whither, it does not die. Friends will come and go, but a true friendship will grow over time, even if one member of the friendship is absent without leave for seven years."

Link looked over at Ingo. "That was really deep, Uncle Ingo."

"Thanks. I'm not often taken for that kind of a person. Most people see me as the gruff worker who complains about everything."

"That's what I thought at first."

"Yeah. I'm hoping to work on that. Just remember that friends come and go, but true friendship goes on forever. This, Darunia guy, or that girl Saria…they may be sages now, and you might never see them again… But your friendship with them doesn't have to end just because they're in some sage world."

Link was really surprised at how well Ingo was analyzing Sheik's mysterious message.

"You said that there are six sages, right? You've gotten three already? There are three others. Just remember that even is the other three are friends of yours, that it's not the end of the world if they leave too."

"Thanks, Uncle Ingo."

"Anytime, son."

The two men continued to stare off at the horizon when a shriek came from the house. "LINK'S MISSING!" Navi screamed as she buzzed outside of the house. "LINK LEFT WITHOUT ME AGAIN!"

"Navi! I'm right here!"

"What? Oh." Navi's blue glow turned red as she blushed at her mistake. "Sorry!" Navi zipped back inside the house. Ingo and Link laughed at Navi's error.

"You know what, Uncle Ingo?"

"What's that, Link?"

"I think that I'll be okay as long as no one who is currently on this property turns out to be a sage."

"I don't think anyone here is sage material, Link! Unless there's a job opening for the Sage of Cuccoos!" The two men laughed again as Malon walked out of the house.

Seeing that all of her chores had been completed, she stared at Link and Ingo. "Did you two do my chores?"

"Wasn't me, dear." Ingo said as he pointed to Link. "It was him."

"Why?"

"Well, I felt it was the least I could do after everything you did for me. Actually, almost all the chores are done. The only things left are the chores that can't be done until the afternoon rolls around."

"What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"What? I can't be an early riser?"

"No."

Talon walked out of the house. Everyone was surprised to see the guy who usually wakes up at four in the afternoon out of bed. "What's all the commotion out here?"

"Nothing much, sir."

"Please, Link. Don't call me that."

"Should I call you 'Uncle' as well?"

"I'd take a liking to that."

"Well then, Uncle Talon. Not much is going on. All the morning chores are done and that's the whole story."

"If that's the case, how's about we all go have a picnic? I'm starving! Haven't been up this early since…I don't know. But it's been a while!"

"A breakfast picnic?" Malon asked.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ingo remarked.

"I'm up for it." Link chimed in.

"Sounds like fun!" Malon cheered.

Navi zipped outside. "What's everyone out here for?"

"You up for a picnic, Navi?" Malon asked.

"A picnic?"

"Yeah. All the morning chores are done. We can all just relax and have a family picnic."

"…"

"Navi?"

"Family picnic?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Yeah! Let's do it! Fairies don't need to eat, but we can enjoy a small morsel every now and then."

"It's settled!" Talon exclaimed. I'll go pack us some food!"

"Oh no you don't, Dad! You'll probably eat half of what you pack! I'll pack us some food."

"Mah' girl knows me too well."

Malon, Ingo and Link laughed hard at Talon's truthful statement. Navi hovered over everyone. "I'll…I'll be back. Go on without me, and I'll catch up." Navi zipped off to Hyrule Field.

"Be careful, Navi!" Link shouted after her.

As Navi surveyed Hyrule Field, much went through her mind. _What do I do? Why is the Great Fairy doing this to me?_

Navi's mind went back to when Ingo had gone in after Link. When no one else was looking, she flew over to the Great Fairy who still lived on top of the mountain. _"Great Fairy! Great Fairy!"_

"_I remember you, Navi. The Hero of Time exchanged my blessing on him for your recovery. Why have you come here?"_

"_Link…the Hero! He's in danger! He's been overcome with the heat of the Fire Temple! If you don't do something, he could die!"_

"_He refused my blessing. Why should I do anything for him now?"_

"_Why? He's the Hero! Hyrule needs him!"_

"_Exactly, Navi! Hyrule needs him! If it wasn't for his foolish attachment to his individual acquaintances, my blessing would be upon him and he would be just fine!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_He needs to realize that Hyrule comes before individual people. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or in your case, the one."_

"_So because he had compassion on me, you're going to let him die?"_

"_No, Navi. No. Just as he traded my blessing for his life, You must trade something else for his life."_

"_What is it? I'll do anything!"_

"_Only Kokiri are meant to have guardian fairies such as yourself, Navi. The Hero is no Kokiri, as you have recently learned."_

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_I will spare his life from the fiery depths of this mountain, but in exchange, you must agree to leave him without explanation when Hyrule has been saved."_

"_Leave him?"_

"_Yes, Navi. You do not belong with him."_

"_Of course I do! The Great Deku Tree told me to go with him!"_

"_The Great Deku Tree is dead. The forest's guardian's heart grew soft over his years of watching over children. The fact remains that you do not belong with him. It is your choice to now make if he lives or dies. Are you willing to make this trade?"_

"_If I don't, he'll die! If I do, I'll only get to spend time with him for a short time afterwards…of course I'll do it!"_

"_Very well then, Navi. Today shall not be the day of the Hero's death. Be forewarned, Navi, that if you go back on your word, you will regret it. Be gone!"_

_Why…why is she so cruel? So uncaring… _Navi floated over to Lon Lon to find that the "family" had already left. After searching the plains of Hyrule Field, she eventually found them all sitting down to a lovely breakfast. Navi arrived and sat down next to Link.

"Navi, there you are! Here's your plate. Navi was served a handmade miniature plate with a single grape resting on it.

Navi almost cried. "Thank you, Link."

"So, Navi, where did you go off to?" Malon asked.

"Oh, I just had to reflect on everything that's happened. The average fairy doesn't go through all this you know." Navi tried to laugh it off.

Talon, who was sitting next to Navi offered some encouragement. "Well, the average fairy doesn't have a family like us! We're here for you if you ever need anything."

"Thank you, Mr.—"

"Uh-uh!"

"…Oh. Thank you, UNCLE Talon."

"Much better."

"So, how does everyone like the food?" Malon queried.

"Excellent." Link answered first.

"Superb!" Talon exclaimed.

"Delectable!" Ingo interjected.

"Lovely…" Navi said softly. "Thank you."

"No problem, Navi."

"So, you two are off to Zora's Domain next, eh?" Ingo asked.

"Yep." Link responded. "I've got an old acquaintance there. I wonder if she's alright. Considering all else that's happened, I can only imagine what's gone on there. I'm just glad to be able to relax now and not have to worry too much."

"You can't be running around trying to save the world 24/7, son. You've got to take a break every once in a while." Talon recommended. "Otherwise, you'll just be running around like a twit who doesn't know what he's doing."

Everybody laughed at this comment, except for Navi. Navi was scared. She actually had something no other fairy had ever had: a family. _I don't want to lose them…_

_A/N: Now that the tears have subsided, please write a review! Thank you!_

_I'm going to have a poll. If you think that Navi should follow through on her promise to the Great Fairy, let me know. If you think that she should stick with Link when this is all over, let me know. Your votes will influence the story! Poll located on my profile.  
_


	19. Fire and Ice

**Chapter Nineteen**

After the picnic was over, Link helped everyone clean up afterwards. He said his good-byes to everyone and was off to the home of the Zoras. Navi silently followed Link. Navi's silence was a huge change from her normal rambling on about stuff Link often knew already. This change concerned Link greatly. "What's up, Navi?"

"Sorry?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh…nothing."

"Don't you lie to me. What's going on?

"I told you! NOTHING!"

"Okay, okay." Link raised his hands in defeat. "Lie all you want, but I know something's wrong."

"Link, if you have one bit of sense in that tiny, little head of yours, you will stop prying."

Link was silent. _Did Navi just threaten me? What is going on with her? _"My head's not tiny."

"…"

"…I'm sorry, Navi. I didn't mean to pry."

"Sigh…no, I'm sorry, Link. I'm not upset with you…it's just something personal on my mind."

"You know you can tell me anything, Navi. We've been through enough together."

"I know I can, Link. But this is the one thing that I can't talk to you about."

"I see."

"No. You don't, Link. You don't get it. If you did, you wouldn't be okay with it."

"What is your problem?"

"You can't help me, Link. You just can't."

Link stopped walking and turned to his flying comrade. "Navi, listen. I have fought giant bugs, Dodongos, jellyfish, phantoms and dragons, not to mention countless stalchild monsters. I have helped the forest, the Gorons, Kakariko Village and the Zoras. Why can I not help you?"

"Because…if you knew…I just…I'm not allowed to tell you!"

"Who is causing you problems?"

_I can't tell you, Link. I can't tell you… she's watching me… but if I could drop a subtle hint… _Navi broke out into the most ridiculous laughter. Spinning around in mid-air, Navi let out an overdone sigh. Link looked at her with a puzzled look. Navi smiled at him and continued on her way to the Zoras homeland. Link shrugged and followed after Navi. "So are you ready for your wedding?"

"Wedding?" Link asked.

As Talon, Ingo and Malon arrived back at the ranch, some of Ganondorf's knights approached Ingo. "Good day to you, follower of the Dark Lord!"

Ingo saw the men and groaned. He had yet to officially retract his allegiance to Ganondorf , despite the fact that he couldn't stand the man. "Greetings knights of Ganondorf. How may I be of service?"

"We have come to retrieve the horse you promised to King Ganondorf! You said that it would be ready today."

"I did not!" Ingo lied. "I promised that the horse would be ready for his royal highness this day, one week from now. I have already sent Epona to be groomed and measured for armor. I'm sure that Ganondorf will be pleased with the horse once he receives it."

"Do you really wish to play games with us, mate? Just give us the horse."

"I'm sorry, gentlemen. But she is not here. I can do nothing about it!

"Oh, can't you? Do you just want us to go back to Ganondorf empty-handed?"

"That's not my problem, 'mates.'"

"It will be, Ingo. It will be. No one goes back on his word against the king!"

"I am not going back on my word. I said it would be ready a week from today, and it shall be."

"You said it would be ready today!"

"I believe that the king's date-keeper is more than a little confused."

"I am the king's date-keeper!"

"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do until next week. Good day."

Ingo slammed the door to the house in front of the knights and went to tell Talon and Malon what had just happened. Outside, the guards spoke amongst themselves. "The king said this would happen. He felt his presence leave this ranch a few days ago." One of the knights drew an orb that was channeled with magic. As the guards left the property, they threw the orb at the house. "Let's see how those ranchers deal with Din's Fire." The guards laughed as they walked back to Castle Town. The orb shimmered right before it combusted, spreading fames along the house.

Link and Navi finally reached Zora's Domain. The sun was just setting when they reached their destination. Upon entering the place, they felt a chill of cool air. Looking at the pool of water, they noticed that it was completely frozen over. Every Zora that had been underneath the water was now frozen in place. The horrific scene sent Link's mind back to remember witnessing the pool in the Lost Woods freezing over. "They've been under here for seven years…"

"Oh no!" Navi cried. "Do you think they're still alive?"

"I…don't know…"

"Let's find the king! Maybe he can explain everything!"

Link and Navi rushed to the king's throne room only to be horrified at the sight of King Zora frozen in his seat. Link walked up to the king and touched the ice. "It's…warm?"

"Warm ice? How is that possible?"

"So…do we have to get something cold to melt…er…freeze this ice off of him?"

"What about the ice down here?"

"It's worth a shot." Link used his Master Sword as a wedge to lift the frozen fish king from his seat. Link pushed the king off his throne and on to the freezing ice. "It's working!" The warm ice began to slowly disappear, as did the frozen ice below the king.

It took a while, but eventually, the king was unfrozen and capable of intelligent, (if not altogether hard to understand) speech. "I-I-I-I'm a-a-alive! W-w-w-w-who sa-s-s-s-saved me?"

"That would be me, your highness." Link responded.

"P-p-p-princess Ruto… Is s-s-she ok-k-kay?"

"Ruto? I haven't seen her! Where did she go?"

"W-w-w-water…T-t-t-temp-p-ple…"

"Which is…"

"B-b-b-bottom of L-la-l-lake Hylia."

"That would be…underwater."

"Y-y-yes…"

"I can't breathe underwater."

"I s-s-s-see. You are a land d-d-dw-dweller."

"Uh. Yeah."

"T-t-take one of my s-s-scales…It is enchanted and will allow you to b-breath as if y-you had g-g-g-g-gills."

"So…do I put it on my mouth or something?"

"Neck…back of n-n-neck…" Link took the scale and attached it to his neck.

"I'll save Princess Ruto. I'll save all of the Zoras."

"Y-you are a g-good man…"

Link rushed off to Lake Hylia. It was going to be a long journey, but with Epona's help… When Link reached Hyrule Field, he took out the blue ocarina and played "Epona's Song." …Nothing happened. "What?"

"This can't be good." Navi retorted.

"Come one, Epona! Don't make me start singing!"

"You do, and I'll kill you."

"Ugh…well, Lon Lon is closer to us than Lake Hylia is. We might as well go there and fetch Epona ourselves."

"Agreed."

Link and Navi headed for Lon Lon. When they approached the hill leading to the ranch, Link stopped and sniffed the air. "Navi? Do you smell that?"

Navi stopped and smelled the air as well. "…Smoke!"

Link and Navi rushed up to Lon Lon Ranch and found that the house was on fire. The animals were running around in fear and Talon and Ingo were lying unconscious by the barn. Link picked up Ingo and slapped him across the face. "Uncle Ingo! Wake up! Can you hear me? Wake up!"

Ingo began to stir groggily. "L-link? Is that you, son?"

"Uncle Ingo, what happened here? Where's Malon?"

"She…she was right behind us when…"

Link looked back at the burning house. _She's still in there! _Link dropped Ingo and rushed into the burning building.

Navi called after him. "Link! Wait!" Link had already woken up Ingo who was now trying to wake up Talon. Soon, Talon, Ingo and Navi just sat there in anticipation waiting to see what would happen. The house's support beams were weakening as they burned up in the fire. Suddenly, the north side of the house collapsed. A silent gasp went out among the three onlookers. Suddenly, a wall was kicked in from the house's south side. Link emerged with soot on his face and Malon in his arms. Talon, Ingo and Navi rushed over to where Link had emerged and were shouting cheers of relief at the sight of Link and Malon alive. Malon was exhausted, but awake. "Link!" Navi cried, "What did I say about going off without me?"

"Why didn't you follow me, then?"

"Um…"

"It doesn't matter now!" Talon interjected. "Link, you've saved mah' daughter's life three times now, and I am eternally grateful!"

"Dad?" Malon whispered.

"I'm here, darlin'. What is it?"

"I don't…feel so well."

"You've been through a lot, hon'. It's too be expected."

"But I—" Malon fainted in mid-sentence. Her breathing slowed down noticeably.

"Oh no." Talon whispered. "Malon? Malon, wake up. Don't do this to me now!"

Link placed her on the ground next to the barn. "Please, Malon. Don't die. Don't die… "


	20. Nothing to do with the cliffhanger

**Chapter Twenty**

Ganondorf loomed over Hyrule. His castle was a place that would make even Queen Gohma creep out. His throne room was a nightmare of it's own. Ganondorf's throne room set a new standard for gothic. Gargoyles lined the room's ceilings. The throne itself had sharp, pointed, bat-like wings carved out of it. There was no source of light. Ganondorf enjoyed the darkness. The door that led to the throne room was seven inches thick and made of metal. It was lined with gold borders, and small spikes protruded from each side of the door creating the illusion of more depth. Ganondorf paced inside his throne room as he awaited news. _This isn't good. _

_**What is your problem?**_

_First the ranch, then the forest and now Death Mountain. My presence is getting weaker in those areas. My monsters are gone, I fear Volvagia is dead and even the ranch owner holds little hate in his heart._

_**It is just a minor inconvenience. **_

_But I've heard reports. People are beginning to talk. They feel as if my power is receding.___

_**You and I both know that your power is stronger than ever. **_

_Then why have I lost my hold on three regions already? _

_**It is but a small problem. There is no need to worry. **_

_When should I worry?_

_**Let us wait until we see how those who went to fetch the horse made out. By their report, we can decide if action must be taken. **_

_But by then, it could be too late! What if the Water Temple is attacked, and Zora's Domain unfreezes? I have even felt the presence of sages appearing. The Sages of Light, Forest and Fire have all been woken up! If someone is going around waking sages, couldn't that be a sign of the ancient prophecy?_

_**The ancient prophecy was doctored. It never had any authority over the fates of this world. **_

_But the sages.._

_**The sages are waking up. So what? The prophecy also spoke of a princess with the Triforce of Wisdom and a hero with the Triforce of Courage. We combed all of Hyrule with our power for five years and there was no sign of either of them. Without the hero, you cannot be defeated. Without the princess, you cannot be sealed. We have won. **_

_I sincerely hope that you are right._

The Chamber of Sages was occupied by only two sages. Rauru was meditating, while Saria sat alone on the other side of the room, crying. Darunia appeared nearby Saria. "Who are you, fellow sage?"

"Sniff…Saria, Sage of the Forest."

"Nice to meet you! I am Darunia, Sage of Fire!" Darunia offered his hand to Saria who paid no attention as she continued her crying. It was at this point that Darunia noticed that this girl was upset. Although a sage and once leader of the Gorons, he had his slow moments. "Saria, is something troubling you?"

"It's just…Link…"

"Link? Do you know Link? He and I are sworn brothers!"

"Well, he and I were always best friends."

"I see…"

"I always knew that he wasn't a Kokiri like the rest of us. But I still befriended him. We were the best of friends. We'd play together, we'd hang out together…but now…I just left him! I can't see him ever again! For a time…I even thought that he had forgotten me."

"You know Saria…" Darunia sat down next to the female sage, "Link once showed up at Goron City during a great crisis. I was in no happy mood that day, but he cheered me up with a song. Would you like to hear it?"

Saria wiped her tears away. "Okay, sure."

Darunia concentrated his sag powers and created a stringed instrument out of thin air. "Okay, let me see if I got this…um…" Darunia managed to produce the simplest version of the Goron's favorite song. He could only play three notes, but Saria recognized them immediately.

"That song!" Saria cropped up an ocarina out of thin air and played the melody that Darunia was attempting to play. Saria played her song most eloquently.

This caused Darunia to jump up and start dancing. "Woah! Hot! What a HOT beat!"

Rauru from across the room opened an eye and stared at Darunia's dancing. "Fool." He muttered as he resumed his meditation.

Saria stopped playing and started laughing at the Goron sage. "Wow! Is that the song Link played for you?"

"It sure is!" Darunia pointed out as he resumed sitting. "How do you know the Hero's song?"

"I know it because I taught it to him! It's called 'Saria's Song.'"

"This song is yours?"

"Yeah!" Saria looked at her ocarina. "I guess…he didn't forget about me."

"Let me tell you, Link is not one to forget his friends. Why, after defeating Volvagia, he came to get me. He had hoped to save my life. This was right before we discovered that I was the Sage of Fire! But that's besides the point. Link is a man of his word. His courage may come from the Triforce, however, the goodness that rests in Link's heart stems from his belief that friends come first. Never has Link put himself above another individual. After all, what use is there in saving Hyrule if no one is left to inhabit it?"

"You're right. But still…I'm never going to see him again!"

"There is an ancient Goron proverb: The passion of friendship grows over time."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. The Gorons were never good at writing the important stuff down."

Saria laughed at Darunia's humorous, yet true statement.

"See, Saria. Everything will be alright."

"I know. But it's like losing my brother, you know?"

"All too well. So if Link was like your brother, I suppose that makes you my sister?"

"Ha! I suppose your right!"

"Well then sister, here's to the Link, brother and hero to both of us!" Darunia produced two cups of hot spring water from the air and handed a cup to Saria.

"Cheers!"

"You know, sister, I'll need you to tell me more about Link. Though he and I are sworn brothers, there is much about him I don't know."

"Well, let me start at the beginning. It was about seventeen years ago when this stalfos led a Hylian woman and her child into Kokiri Forest…"

Ganondorf heard the knock on his throne room doors. "Who is it?"

"Your majesty, it is your messengers to Lon Lon Ranch."

"Enter." The men who had gone to fetch Epona entered Ganondorf's throne room. They immediately kneeled before their dark lord. "Report!" Ganondorf ordered.

"Yes your majesty." One of the men said without getting up. "Mr. Ingo of Lon Lon Ranch insists that he originally told you that he would have the horse prepared for you by next week, not this week. He claimed that the horse was not on the property but actually being groomed and measured for armor."

"And?"

"…Well-um-we did not…get the horse…"

"Cretans!" Ganondorf fumed. "Did you not search the property for the horse?"

"Um…no, your highness. But we did set the house ablaze!"

"Your wretched lives are worth nothing to me!" With a snap of the dark lord's fingers, a giant lizard appeared from the shadows and dragged the men from Ganondorf's throne room. The men pleaded for mercy, but the king of evil was deaf to their cries. As the door to the throne room closed, the men's cries stopped abruptly as they were killed. _**Perhaps something needs to be done. These men thought that they could come empty-handed to you? **_

_Who do they think they are? I am their king! They are nothing! How dare they disrespect me like that? _

_**Also, that ranch owner wasn't prepared to meet the deadline you and he agreed upon! Such injustices cannot go unpunished! **_

_Well, those fools were wise enough to burn down their house. However, something must be done to remind these Hylians who is in charge of this kingdom. _

_**Perhaps a little destruction and mayhem?**_

_Yes…tomorrow. Tomorrow, we shall remind these Hylians that I am not as merciful as the Royal Family was. _

_**Yes! After all…what good is having the Triforce of Power if you do not use it?**_

_Exactly._

_**Very well then. Tomorrow.**_


	21. Everything to do with the cliffhanger

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Malon was dying. "Is there nothing I can do?" Link cried to Navi.

"I don't know, Link. I don't know."

Talon was crying over his daughter.

Ingo whispered some encouragement to Link. "True friendship will never die, Link. It'll be alright."

_The passion of friendship… _Link thought. _Oh, Malon…_ Link took out his blue ocarina and began to play the Malon's song. As Link concluded the song, he began playing the song dedicated to the passion of the heart. "The Bolero of Fire." As Link played the melody on his woodwind instrument, he was magically accompanied by a harp and a drum. The melody lifted Talon's head from his tears. A strange red glow emanated from the ocarina and encompassed Link and Malon. When the glow faded, Link found that the two of them had been transported to the entrance of the Fire Temple. "What?" Neither of the two were wearing a fire tunic and the heat was already getting to Link. Link picked up Malon. "I'm getting us out of here, Malon. Hold on." Link dashed for the exit of the volcano that led to Goron City, but when he reached the exit, it was sealed off. "NO! Let me in! Help! We're trapped! Help! Navi, what do we—" _Oh great. Navi's not here…_ Link thought. Time was running out. He and Malon would burn up if he didn't do something quickly. Taking out his blue ocarina, he played Saria's Song.

Meanwhile, Goron Link, who was in Goron City, heard that upbeat song that the Gorons loved so much. He began dancing as he sought out the source of the song. When he found that it came from the volcano's entrance, he pushed the statue the sealed the door out of the way. Goron Link was shocked to have found Link the Hero holding Malon. "What are you two doing in here without Goron Tunics?"

Link rushed into the city and immediately felt a cool breeze. "Ah! Much better!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute, I'm playing the "Bolero of Fire," the next, Malon and I are transported to the volcano!"

"What happened to Malon?"

"She's dying. Her house caught fire and she was inside. I don't know what to do!"

"Hold on!" Goron Link left Link and ran to the other side of Goron City. Finding a shop, he purchased an item and ran back to Link. He held a bottle with a pink fairy inside. Smashing the bottle on the ground next to Malon, the fairy was free, but it noticed the dying girl. Using all it's power, the pink fairy swirled around Malon, administering it's healing powers upon her. The fairy vanished with it's work completed. "Ever since you freed the Gorons, our shop has stocked itself up with bottled fairies. There healing powers have been key to making sure that everyone here is okay."

Malon began to stir. It wasn't long before her breathing returned to normal and her heart began to beat at a proper pace. "Fairy Boy?"

"Oh, Malon! You're alive!" Link embraced Malon in a hug. Malon was already back at full strength and she hugged him back.

"What happened, Fairy Boy?" Link smiled. It had been a while since she called him that. He really did miss it. After explaining the full story, Malon stood up and said, "We'd better get going back to the ranch then."

Goron Link spoke up, "So, your house has been destroyed? Miss Malon, you saved our hero's life. The least that we Gorons can do to repay you is to rebuild your house!"

"Oh, young Link…I couldn't possibly accept!"

"Nonsense!" Goron Link ran around rounding up all the Gorons and explained the situation to them. All the Gorons were eager to get to work. Taking up wood and stones, an army of Gorons was led to Lon Lon Ranch by Link and Malon. It took three hours on foot, but with all the Gorons carrying more than their share of materials, they were able to bring everything needed for construction of the house in one trip. Talon, Ingo and Navi were overjoyed to see Link and Malon alive and well. They were shocked to see the entire Goron populace following them. Goron Link took command with ease. He ordered that the debris from the last house be swept away and that construction begin ASAP. After assigning every Goron his own job, work began. Link, Malon, Talon, Ingo and Navi watched with astonishment as the Gorons did the job of a construction crew in under two hours. Thanks to the great strength, organization and teamwork of the Gorons, Lon Lon had a brand new house with bedrooms for everyone. The house was much bigger than the last one. There was no way the Gorons could have installed, let alone created, any appliances for the house, so the house was missing things such as an icebox, as well as mattresses and paint. However, furniture was built. Rooms were carved out. All-in-all, the Gorons did an excellent job. In the most literal sense, Link, Navi and the ranchers were all speechless. When they were done, the Gorons all marched of the property, waving good-bye to their friends. Still speechless at what had just happened, the five people waved good-bye to the Gorons, dumbfounded at what had just gone on.

Finally, Malon spoke up. "This house…"

Link opened the door and looked inside. "Look at all the space! Woah! They built furniture! This place looks great!"

Ingo walked through the living room. "You wouldn't be able to tell they were such good architects by looking at that cave!"

Navi was surprised to find a miniature room suited for herself. "I've never seen something like this!"

Talon went straight to his room to test out his new bed. Despite the lack of mattress, he fell fast asleep.

"This is great!" Malon exclaimed. "Where's dad?"

"I think he just fell asleep."

"What? I almost die and he goes to sleep?"

"I think he figured that you're alright."

"Oh! How sensitive!"

"Hey," Ingo asked, "What are you doing back here anyway? Weren't you supposed to head to Zora's Domain?"

"Yeah. I went there only to find out that I need to head to Lake Hylia. I called for Epona, but I think the fire interfered with her. She didn't show, so I walked over her to get her. That's when we smelled smoke."

"Well, Epona's yours to take now! You'd better head out there! It's gonna get dark soon. That, and you've got another sage to wake up, right?"

"Right! Let's go, Navi!"

"Be careful, Link! You too, Navi!"

"We will, Malon."

"Don't worry, Malon. I'll watch after him! Tee hee!"

Link mounted Epona and took off for Lake Hylia.

On the way there, Link worked up the courage to ask Navi a question. "Navi? Do you remember when you asked me that question?"

"What question, Link?"

"…You know. What is it between Malon and I."

"Um…yeah. I remember. Why?"

"Well, it wasn't like this before, but…" Link hesitated to continue. "You know…every time she calls me 'Link…' it hurts."

"…Why? That's your name, isn't it?"

"I miss 'Fairy Boy.'"

"…Oh, I see what's going on here."

"You do?"

"You, my friend, are falling in love."

"I am not!"

"Aren't you? Because if it's just the name thing, I'd be happy to call you 'Fairy Boy.'"

"Please don't."

"So, you see? It's not just the name thing. What else could it be?"

"It could be anything! It could be…"

"Be what?"

"…It could be…"

"Link, why are you even bringing this up if you don't want to talk about it?"

"Well, obviously because I want to know why I feel this way."

"I'll tell you what you should do."

"What? Tell me!"

"Ignore those feelings."

"What? Why?"

"Not permanently! Just ignore them until we can figure out how to return to the past. Maybe then things won't be so weird for you."

"I hope so… wait? We're going to go back to the past?"

"If we can? Why? Do you want to stay here?"

"Absolutely not! I just didn't think we had a choice! I hate being a grown-up! I just want to be a kid again!"

"I-I had no idea you felt like that…"

"Oh yeah, I mean…at first I thought it was cool to be a grown-up and all, but it's so confusing! Plus, everyone expects so much more of you!"

"I see. It's a little scary, is it?"

"Well…yeah…a little." Link was getting a little scared. "I mean…I know I'm Hylian, and need to grow up eventually. But…not so fast. I mean, maybe over time, I could grow up. Things might be easier and less confusing, you know?"

"I know. That's exactly why I want you to wait until we get back to the past before you concern yourself with your feelings, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

"Hey, Navi?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks."

"…Your welcome, Link."


	22. Darkness

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Arriving at Lake Hylia, Link and Navi found that the place was completely dried up. "What happened to the lake?" Navi asked.

"Twenty rupees says it was Ganondorf."

"I see a room at the bottom of the lake. Come on! Let's go!" Navi flew down to the lake's bottom. There was still a little bit of water, and it all came from the room below. "Hurry up, Link!"

Link struggled to keep his balance as he maneuvered down the steep, muddy terrain. He had only taken a few steps when he slipped and slid all the way down on his back. He came to a stop at the bottom of the lake. He was covered in mud, which was a sight that Navi absolutely loved. "If you even smile—" Link began. But it was of no use. Navi literally flew into hysterics. Link grinned as he grabbed Navi and plunged her under the few feet of water that remained.

After being released from Link's large, yet light grip, Navi resurfaced and asked a question. "How am I supposed to go with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's underwater. I can't swim through water. Plus, just because you have King Zora's scale, doesn't mean I can breath underwater too!"

"…Maybe you just stay here this time."

"Are you crazy?"

"It's okay, Navi. I've got this temple thing down. It won't be so difficult! Unless you have some way of coming with me…"

Navi had no answer.

"It's settled then. I'll see you in a few." Link dove under the water and swam through the room that led to the Water Temple.

"But I told Malon I'd take care of you…Oh well. Not much to do now but wait…" Navi flew over to a rock and pondered her situation. _What am I going to do? _Without warning, Sheik ran past Navi and jumped up into a tree on an island in the middle of the now-dry lake. "Huh?" Navi flew up to the tree that Sheik was hiding in. "Sheik?" …No answer. Navi flew into the tree and saw Sheik. "Sheik, what are you doing?"

"…I'm waiting for Link."

"Waiting for him?"

"He should be here soon to enter the Water Temple."

"Um…he already entered the Water Temple."

"What?" Sheik dropped from the tree and landed ninja-style. "What do you mean he already entered?" Sheik's voice had raised a few octaves.

"Um…He already entered."

Sheik regained his composure, returning his voice to it's normal tone. "I see. I suppose he does not need to hear what I had to say." Sheik was about to run off when Navi flew in front of him.

"Wait! I need to ask you for some advice."

"I suppose I could help. What seems to be the problem?"

Navi relayed the story of saving Link and the promise made to the Great Fairy. "…So basically, I don't want to leave him when this is all over! He's my friend and…the two of us are really becoming part of a family…a family that I don't want to lose. Can you help me?"

"I…I do not know what I can do. However, I will look into it. If you will give me two days, we can meet at the Temple of Time. I will tell you what can and can't be done."

"Two days? Alright. What time should we meet then?"

"We can meet at high noon. But say nothing of this to Link." Sheik reached into his pocket and pulled out a Deku Nut. "Agreed?"

"Agreed. But.."

Sheik through the Deku Nut to the ground and vanished.

"…Okay…see you then."

Meanwhile, inside the Water Temple, _Wow! _Link thought. _This scale really does the trick! I feel so comfortable! Let's see…which way through? There's only one open door, so I guess I'll try that first._

Link entered a corridor and swam through it when he saw Ruto. _Ruto?_

_Beloved!_ Ruto thought telepathically.

_Woah! How can I hear you?_

_We are speaking telepathically, beloved. I am so relieved that you have come all this way! I just knew that you would return! After all, we are engaged!_

…_Engaged?_

_Of course! The exchange of the sapphire was the exchange of our love!_

_It was?_

_Silly, Link! Of course it was!_

_She spent the last seven years thinking that we were engaged…oh no…_

"_Thinking that we were engaged?" Don't you mean "knowing?"_

_Uh…oh no! She can read my thoughts!_

_What if I can read your thoughts?_

_AGH! Um…look, Princess Ruto, I—_

_Please, beloved, call me Ru-Ru._

_Uh…_

…

…

…

…_Okay. Look…Ru-Ru…um…I think I should tell…think…you something…_

_There will be time to speak of our love when the monster below has been vanquished! I will meet you at the battlefield to vanquish the creature! Only then can Zora's Domain be set free from it's icy curse! I am sorry that this quest must delay our wedding, but it is necessary. I shall meet you at the battlefield! _With this, Ruto swam away. Being a fish-like creature, she swam with such agility that Link could not keep up with her.

_Wait! What are you talking about? Wedding? Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?_

Meanwhile, in the Chamber of Sages, Rauru had called together a meeting with the other two sages. Saria was the first to arrive. "Hi, Rauru."

"Hello, Saria. Where is Darunia?"

"I think I saw him…" Saria looked around. "I'm not sure where. Every direction I look in looks the same to me!"

Darunia then appeared in a flash of smoke. "Ha! I'm liking this magic stuff! So what's up?"

Rauru gave him a glare. _How an uncivilized brute became a sage, I'll never know. _"Well then…I do have some important news for us all. One of the sages that has not been woken is in deep trouble. Unless Link can defeat the monster that has defiled the Water Temple quickly, we may be short a sage."

"Well that's no problem for brother! He can make it through any temple!"

"This Temple is the Water Temple, Darunia. It was designed for Zoras to maneuver easily, not humans."

"Your point?"

"He's lost."

Saria looked up at Rauru. "How can Link have gotten lost?"

"I'm telling you that the Water Temple is the most puzzling temple in all of Hyrule! Even if Link can get past the first half of the temple, he will still have to deal with the most challenging enemy yet!"

"And that would be?" Darunia asked.

Link was climbing up a water fall by ascending some descending platforms. "This! Is! Ridiculous! Why can't they build a bridge?" Eventually, Link made it to the top of the waterfall and entered a door. "It's…quiet." There were no walls that Link could see. Just a few inches of water covered the ground, stretching as far as the eye could see. "Where am I?" Link walked until he reached a palm tree. "This can't be the Water Temple… Spying a door on the other side of the room, he began to walk towards it when he heard a rush of wind pass behind him. Link turned around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The same rush came from behind him again causing Link to draw his sword as he spun around. "Navi? Is that you?"

"**Navi? Is that you?" **a low voice echoed.

"Who said that?" Link demanded.

"**Who said that?" **the voice mocked.

"I'm warning you…show yourself!"

"**Come and find me first, kid!"**

"I'm no kid."

"**You're not? I thought you didn't like being a grown-up. You just want to be a kid again. Don't kids like games?" **

"This is no game…"

"**No, it isn't. But who are you kidding? You're no hero. You're just a kid who woke up in his adult body. You're a total fake. So far, all you've done is just fail!"**

"Not true!" Link yelled as he continued circling in place to find the source of the voice. "I'm a hero!"

"**So you saved the Kokiri, and the Gorons. Maybe you'll even beat Morpha and save the Zoras. But you are no hero. You don't even know what's wrong with Navi."**

"Nothing's wrong with Navi!"

"**Really? That's not what it looked like. She seemed to have a lot on her mind."**

"She didn't want to talk about it!"

"**Because something terrible is wrong and she doesn't want you involved. Face it Mr. Hero, you're a failure."**

"Stop saying that!"

"**Why? Does it bother you? Does it bother you that I know every detail of your life?"**

"You don't know me!"

"**When you were a baby, your mother brought you to the forest."**

"Shut up!"

"**When you were five, you filled Mido's house with Deku Nuts."**

"Stop it!"

"**When you were seven, you wandered into the Lost Woods alone. It's a miracle you ever got out."**

"Be quiet!"

"**By the time you were nine, you had sent thirty-seven messages to the Great Deku Tree asking for a fairy."**

"How—"

"**When you turned ten you finally got a fairy. She led you to the Deku Tree that you FAILED to save."**

"No!"

"**You couldn't even stop a little girl from stealing your hat. You are weak. You are no Hero of Time."**

"Who are you?"

"**Haven't you guessed? **a dark figure stepped from the shadows of the palm tree. **"I'm you." **The figure looked exactly like Link. Only his clothes were completely black. His weapons were all black and his eyes were red. His skin was a dark gray that matched his hair color. Link was full of anger at this point and rushed the shadow form of himself. Dark Link drew his own sword and evaded Link's strike. Link continued to swipe at Dark Link. But after countless failed strikes, the only result was Dark Link taunting Link as he stood on top of the broad side of Link's Master Sword. **"Come one, kid. You have to do better than that." **Dark Link backflipped off of Link's proceeded to whip out his grapple and fire it at his counterpart. Dark Link imitated the move and both grapples got entangled with each other. Link threw three bombs at Dark Link, who caught the bombs and threw them back at Link. Link just barely avoided the explosions. Link threw his boomerang at Dark Link. Dark Link ducked and successfully avoided the spinning weapon. Link even resorted to throwing Deku Nuts at his enemy. They did him no good. Dark Link dodged the hero's arrows and Deku Sticks. Link had just about used up his arsenal against the manifestation of his own darkness. **  
**

"How am I supposed to beat you?"

"**Preferably, you don't. The thing is, I know exactly how you think and exactly how you fight. I can evade every action you come up with. Think, boy. How do you fight yourself?"**

Link clenched his teeth. _How do I beat him? What would Navi tell me to do… _Link had an idea. It was risky and a long shot, but it just might work. Link sheathed his sword. "I give up."

"**You don't give up…"**

Link looked at his shadow form with tears in his eyes. "Don't you get it? I'm no hero. I never wanted to be one!"

"**That much is true."**

"I'm sure that someone else can rise up to be the hero that Hyrule needs. Just as long as it's not me! I can't stand this hero business!" Link kneeled down in tears. "Please…please kill me."

"**This isn't you…"**

"But it is. I never wanted to be a hero…I just wanted to live in the forest. I'll never see peace again while I still breath. Please…kill me."

**"What kind of strategy is this?"**

"No more strategies. No more killing. No more blowing things up and breaking other people's pots! I'm through! Kill me!"

"**Very well then. You seek death. I shall give it to you." **Dark Link rushed at Link with his sword raised in the air. As Dark Link came within two feet of Link, Link jabbed his Kokiri sword into Dark Link's chest. Dark Link stopped in his tracks. **"Wh-what?"**

"To any Kokiri, it's a full-sized sword." Link explained as he wiped his forced tears from his eyes. "To any adult, it's the size of a dagger, small enough to be hidden behind one's palm."

"**How didn't I see this coming?"**

"You didn't **know** every action I would take, you assumed my actions based on what I usually do. I'm not usually a treacherous fighter. However, this time, I made a special exception for you."

"**Heh. Well played, Link. Well…played." **With his final words, Dark Link dispersed into nothingness, leaving the Kokiri Sword behind.

Link felt his swollen tongue that he had bitten to produce his tears. "Ow...I still haven't returned this thing to Mido… oh well." Link exited the room and continued on his quest.


	23. Meetings

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

How much time had passed since defeating his dark self, Link did not know. It felt like months had gone by. He had spent hours on end working on a single puzzle that consisted of raising and lowering water levels. Having not eaten for so long, Link wondered if he'd be able to easily return to where he was if he left the temple for something to eat. _Let's see, there was the water puzzle, the waterfall, another water puzzle, and another water puzzle… I don't want to do all that again… Gotta keep going… _Link's stomach growled. "I know!" he yelled. "But I'm not going through the entire temple again just to feed you!" Link continued on his way. _I wonder if Navi's okay…_

The truth was, two days had gone by and Navi had left for the Temple of Time. Though she was worried about what was taking Link, she went to meet with Sheik. "Hello? Sheik, are you here?"

Sheik stepped out of the shadows. "I am here."

"Whoa!" Navi jumped at Sheik's surprise. "You really know how to make an entrance! Probably not a good idea to sneak up on someone in a town filled with redeads!"

"I'm sorry. But I have information for you about your situation."

"You do! What is it?"

"I spoke to the Great Fairy of Death Mountain."

"You did? What did she say?"

Sheik relayed the story of her encounter with the Great Fairy.

_It was a long trip up to the peak of Death Mountain. But Sheik had finally made it. Entering the tunnel that led to the Great Fairy's Fountain, Sheik felt a shiver go up his spine. The Great Fairy leapt out of her fountain and laughed excitedly. "Well, if it isn't the mysterious Sheik."_

"_Great Fairy, I want you to release Navi the Fairy from the promise you forced her to make."_

"_I have forced no fairy, or human for that matter, into any bargains of any kind."_

"_The Hero needed aid. You forced Navi to make a promise she was reluctant to make in order to save Hyrule."_

"_She made the choice the Hero wasn't willing to make: personal sacrifice for the greater good. She has learned a lesson that way."_

"_There was no need for personal sacrifice! You have more power and magic than you know what to do with! Forcing Navi to give up her friendship with the Hero is not in any way necessary! You know that you are required by nature to give aid to the Hero if he should require it. To make others feel like they need to sacrifice something in order to get to you is an abuse of your power!"_

"_Watch your tongue, Sheikah. You have no authority over me!"_

"_No?" Sheik raised the back of his hand to the Great Fairy. After inspecting that which Sheik had revealed to the magical being, the Great Fairy's eyes widened before going into one of her laughing fits. Sheik replaced his glove and waited for the fairy to regain her composure._

"_Ha! Well played, my friend. Well played…"_

"_Will you release Navi from her word?"_

"_Let me explain something to you, 'sir.' The Hero came to me seven years ago and demanded that I heal his fairy. I was going to give him my blessing…but…his abruptness and barking of orders made me angry. He has no authority over me! While I could have easily healed Navi and blessed the Hero, his arrogance compelled me not to."_

"_No." Sheik stated. "Your pride compelled you not to. The Hero __**does**__ have authority over you. His authority is divinely granted. You are to be at his disposal. Has the world become so messed up that __**I**__ have to remind you of your position?"_

"_Perhaps, I could release Navi from her word."_

"_Very good then."_

"_But only if the Hero returns here and begs for my blessing."_

"'_Begs?'"_

"_You know…grovels."_

"_You want the Hero of Time to come to this fountain and grovel at the feet of some one who is his subordinate?"_

"_Oh yes. But until then, Navi is still bound to her word. The Hero must do this without knowing of Navi's promise. Only then shall she be free from her promise."_

"_Your people were once noble. Now you have resorted to cheap tricks to gain attention to feed your ego. Ganondorf's evils have affected even you."_

"_Do not be ridiculous. Ganondorf could not possibly harm me."_

"_I wouldn't be so sure…"_

"So, there's hope then?" Navi queried.

"It would seem so. The only problem is Link has to go there and humbly beg. Do you think you can talk him into it?"

"Um…maybe."

"Good then."

"Sheik? Thank you. I owe you so much."

"Just keep protecting the Hero, and we'll call it even."

"Thanks, Sheik."

"You're welcome, Navi. Now get back to Lake Hylia. Link should be close to finished with the Water Temple."

"Wait! I have a question! Is it possible to return Link to his former self? Like, bring him back to the past as a kid?"

"Bring him here when he is ready to take the next step in his quest. That question will be answered then." Sheik then threw a Deku Nut to the ground, and in a flash of light, he was gone.

"Hmmm…" Navi buzzed back to Lake Hylia.

"Finally! The boss!" Link was exhausted but relieved to find himself at the end of this temple. "Those Zoras need to try making this temple a bit easier. This was just ridiculous." Link entered the boss' chambers. The door locked itself behind Link as usual. Link took in the sight and began formulating a strategy. Their was a pool in the middle of the room with some platforms floating in it. Other than that, there wasn't much to see. Link looked in the pool and saw a single eye floating in the water. "That's it? You're this temple's boss? I'm insulted!" Link looked around the room and then back at the eye. "Well, this should be easy." Link drew his sword to stab the eye when the water stirred. The water seemed to come alive as it enveloped the eye and turned itself into a giant tentacle. "Okay! That's more like it!" Link took out his grapple and shot it at the eye. "Gotcha!" Link retracted the grapple and the eye fell out and began bouncing on the dry ground. Link took out his sword and skewered the eye. "That was surprisingly easy."

Link once again found himself transported to the Chamber of Sages. He now stood staring at the Sage of Water. "Ruto?"

"My beloved! You did it! You have defeated Morpha! And now, Zora's Domain will eventually return to normal!"

"You too?"

"I'm so sorry. But as a sage, I cannot grant you my eternal love."

_That's a relief…wait…can she still read my mind?_

"However, I can lend you my power to aid you on your quest."

_Apparently not. Good._

"Take my medallion and go defeat the dark lord."

"…Ruto…"

"Go." As the Chamber faded from view, Ruto's final words reached out to Link. "If you see Sheik…give him my thanks."


	24. Sidequests

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"So how did it go?" Navi asked Link as he found himself transported back to Lake Hylia. The water was rising back to it's normal level at a pretty quick pace. Life was returning to the region and it was just a relief to see things back to normal. However, Link's mind was on other things. "Link? Are you okay?"

"…Ruto was the Sage of Water."

"Oh. Well, it's not like you ever returned her feelings, right?"

"No. I was never in love with her…but she spent seven years of her life thinking that we were going to get married some day. I just feel bad for her. Now she's a sage…and I'll never get to explain myself to her. She…she could have made a good friend, you know?"

"I know, Link. I know. But what's done is done. But now, we need to go to the Temple of Time."

"We do?"

"I spoke to Sheik. It sounds like there's probably a way to return you to the past."

Link looked up in excitement. "There is? Let's go!"

Link and Navi rushed towards Hyrule Field. When he made it there, he played "Epona's Song" on his mystical ocarina, causing Epona to rush to his side. Link mounted Epona and they took off. The wind in Link's face was a welcome change to the water he had spent the last two days in. Navi asked Link a question. "Link? Can we make a stop somewhere along the way?"

"Sure! Where to?"

"…The Great Fairy's Fountain on top of Death Mountain."

Link immediately pulled on Epona's reins causing them to come to a complete stop. "Why would you want to go there?"

"…I need you to do me a favor."

"And that is…?"

"Go to the Great Fairy and…beg for her blessing."

"You want me to beg that creep for a blessing? Do you not remember the hard time she gave me when I was trying to get you healed?"

"I know but…"

"What brings this up anyway? Tell me, Navi. What's wrong?"

"I…I can't tell you…not until you do this at least. It'll all make sense once I tell you…but I need you to do this for me…"

"…Alright, Navi. For you, I'll do this." Link dismounted Epona and played the "Bolero of Fire." Navi and Link were instantly whisked away to the volcano where they were much closer to the Great Fairy. It took about an hour to reach the fabled fountain, but they did make it.

Link entered while Navi stayed behind. The Great Fairy did her trademark laugh and spin entrance. "Ah, if it isn't the hero? What can I do for you?"

"Great Fairy, I have come for your blessing. I need it to stop Ganondorf."

"Are you speaking of the blessing you so rudely denied seven years ago?"

"…I denied no blessing."

"Yes you did. I could have healed your fairy and given you my blessing, but you were so determined that your fairy receive aid rather than yourself, that you rejected my blessing."

"I…I did not know that you had a blessing to give me. I only just found out. I am sorry for the miscommunication. You must understand, Navi is important to me, and I was…" _Just swallow your pride and say it… _"I was just a foolish child who didn't know what he was doing. Please accept my apologies."

The Great Fairy began to clap obnoxiously. "You make a great actor, Hero. But you don't have me convinced that you believe you were wrong."

"I honestly did not know that you sought to bless me. I was concerned for a life other than my own. That's how heroes behave in those situations."

"You placed importance on a single individual. While the circumstances then were not so grave, you cannot make that choice when all of Hyrule is at stake."

"I understand, Great Fairy."

"You honestly don't know why Navi asked you to do this?"

"I know that there is a reason. I just don't know why. Honestly, I trust her enough to follow through on this."

"I see. Hero of Time, I ask you to forgive me."

"Forgive you?"

"This has been a test. One you have passed."

"A test?"

"Yes. You see, individuals make up the whole. This makes individuals of importance, however some place to much importance on the individual. The truth is, you will come to a point where you have to make very difficult choices. I want you to be prepared to make those choices. A hard road lies ahead of you. It is important to selflessly place others before yourself, just don't make the wrong decision and place a single person's safety before your life. On your shoulders rests the fate of Hyrule. Should you sacrifice your life for a single person, then that person and all the rest of Hyrule will perish."

"I understand."

"Receive my blessing. Go in peace. And tell Navi that she is released."

"Um…ok. Thank you." Link exited the fairy's dwelling place and saw Navi perched on a post. "Navi?"

"How did it go, Link?"

"She said that you were 'released.' What does that mean?"

"I am? Oh yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Navi flew on to his shoulder.

"What is going on here?" Link chuckled.

"Well, it started back when you were in the Fire Temple."

Navi told the story how she agreed to leave Link in order for him to live. "You…you agreed to that to save my life?"

"I couldn't let you die, Link. You mean too much to Hyrule! …You mean too much to me…"

"I do?"

"Link, you spent ten years in the forest with no fairy. I spent my whole life without s child to guard."

"You did?"

"After I had been trained to guard a child, I asked the Great Deku Tree who I would be guarding. He told me that I would not have a child to guard for a while. So I waited. I waited years and years. I had nobody. The other fairies treated me like garbage. They called me 'No-Child.' I was lonely. But then the Great Deku Tree finally assigned me! He assigned me to you, Link! I was so happy!" Navi sounded like she was going to cry. "He assigned me to you…"

Link didn't know what to say. "…I…I had no idea."

"I never told you…I didn't want you to think I was some second-rate fairy who wasn't a good enough guardian…"

"You've done pretty well so far, Navi."

"Thank you, Link."

"What say we head on to the Temple of Time?" Link's stomach growled nosily. "Unless you're hungry?"

"I'm not. But I think you are. Let's head to Lon Lon for some food. If we're headed back to our time, I think we ought to at least say good-bye to the family."

"Good point. Let's go." Link and Navi descended Death Mountain. The sun still had a while to go before it reached it's peak, which left the two heroes with plenty of time to get to the ranch.

"I wonder what's taking him so long…" Malon asked.

"Don't worry, hon'." Talon answered. I know it's been a while, but I'm sure Link's okay."

"He never took this long before."

"I know… Just relax. Maybe you can cook some food?"

"Is that all you ever think about, Dad?" Malon laughed.

"That's all I've been thinking about for a while." Link said as he entered the house.

"Fairy Boy!" Malon rushed over to Link and hugged him. "I was worried! What took you so long?"

"Let's just say that the Zoras don't believe in simple architecture."

"It was that bad, huh?"

"Worse. Do you know how hard it is to fight yourself?"

"Dunno. I never tried."

"Well, don't."

"I'll take that advice."

"So what's for lunch?"

"I'm not sure. I'll just throw a little something together. So tell me, what's next on your agenda?"

"I'm—I'm returning to my time."

Malon almost dropped the pot she was holding. "You're leaving?"

"Um…I'm going to see you again! Just…in the past…"

"You are leaving! But…but…"

"Malon, I don't belong here! Please don't be upset. You will see me again after all this!"

"How so?"

"When I go back to the past, I'll come back to the ranch! Everything will be as if I never left!"

"Well, that sounds right… but, does this mean that you beat Ganondorf?"

"Uh…no."

"So you're leaving to go to the past so that we can all grow up in a world ruled by Ganondorf. That doesn't sound like fun."

"Well…"

"Nothing will be different. Dad will lose the ranch, Mr. Ingo will take over, I'll grow up in a miserable house, life will be dark once again."

Link was silent. He hadn't thought about the repercussions of leaving without having completed his quest.

"Have you woken up all the sages?"

"Um…no…there are two more."

"I see. So you haven't even finished here."

"Malon…"

"No, Link. No. You're not doing this right. Just-just go. Okay?"

"I'll come back. I'll come back to this time and finish what I started. I promise."

"You had better." Malon handed Link a sandwich to take with him. "Now get going."

Link took the sandwich and left. "I'll come back, Malon. It'll be as if I never left!"

"I hope so…"

Malon turned around to make her father some lunch when there was a knock on the door. Malon went to open the door and there stood Link. "I'm back!"

"Already? Wow! I wasn't expecting that! Look, I'm sorry, I should have known you wouldn't abandon us…"

Link smirked. "Actually, I haven't left yet."

Malon punched Link in the shoulder as she laughed at his prank. "Good one, Hero."

"You see? I couldn't leave you without a smile. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Link mounted Epona and took off for the Temple of Time. The sun was at it's peak, signifying that it was noon. _I should get there in about an hour…_

Link did arrive at an hour passed noon, and after strolling into Castle Town Market, he remembered something he had forgotten. "Redeads! They're still here? Don't they have any place to go?"

"Apparently not!" Navi screamed. After dodging the redeads, Link and Navi made it to the Temple of Time. "Sheik?" Navi called out.

"Right here, Navi." Sheik dropped from the ceiling. In front of the Master Sword's pedestal. "Link, to wake the sages, you must travel through forest, fire, water, spirit, shadow and even time itself. Replace the Master Sword into this pedestal to return to the time from whence you came."

"Just…put it back? That's it?"

"Yes. The sword of evil's ban is the key to your time travel. When you hold the sword, you shall be an adult. When you leave the sword, you shall be a kid again."

"Thank you, Sheik."

"Good luck, Hero."

Link walked up to the pedestal and forced the sword back into it's resting place. A blue light engulfed Link and Navi. As time reversed itself for them, they could hear voices.

_You're leaving?_

_Receive my blessing._

_Zora's Domain will eventually return to normal._

_Where's the water?_

_You saved me?_

_Now, we are TRUE brothers!_

_You are a Hylian!_

_I will always be your friend, Link._

_Fairy Boy! You've returned!_

_You were too young to be the Hero of Time…_

_You were to young to be the Hero…_

_You were too young to be…_

_You were too young…_

_You were too young…_

_You were too young…_

Link opened his eyes and saw the Master Sword sitting in it's pedestal. He looked at himself and noticed that he was once again a ten year-old. "It worked!"

"Link!" Navi cried out, "You're a kid again!"

"Yes!" Link ran outside and saw the town was back to normal too. "Wait, didn't I get here after Ganondorf attacked?"

"You're right…" Link looked at the road that led to the castle. Looking carefully, he just made out the image of Ganondorf riding his horse up to the castle. "I'm willing to bet it's going to happen soon."

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to be here when it happens."

"To Lon Lon!"

Link and Navi raced to Lon Lon Ranch. It took about three hours to make it. When he arrived, he was huffing and puffing. "It's strange that we didn't run into you leaving for the castle…" Navi noted.

"Yeah. I wonder…" Link entered the house and saw Malon sweeping the floor. "Malon!"

"What is it? I thought you were going to the castle?"

"I already did."

"Fairy Boy, it's a three hour trip on foot, and that's only if you run. You just left like five minutes ago."

"I did?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great! You see, I went to Castle Town…"

Link relayed the entire story from the Temple of Time to the growing up and the temples. "You…you grew up?"

"Yeah! As it turns out, I'm not a Kokiri. I'm Hylian! My mom left me in the forest before she died so that I would be safe."

"You grew up…" Malon shot a look of wonderment at Navi.

Navi was a bit confused at Malon's response to this. "What?"

Malon continued to stare at Navi. Navi began going through her mind. It had been a long time since this day had happened. _Oh! In her mind, I just told her that Link would never grow up! Oops…_

Malon turned to Link, "Well, that's great! I'm glad you're all right!"

"Me too. It's great to be a kid again! You want to go play tag?"

"Tag? Yeah, sure!" Malon and Link ran outside both yelling, "Not it!" They looked at Navi. "That means you're it, Navi!" Malon squealed as she and Link ran.

"Me? I'm not even play—" _Look at them. Kids…having fun…why not? _"Alright! Here I come!" The three friends played tag for a few hours.

Ingo had been cleaning up the horse stalls when Link accidentally bumped into him. "Sorry, Uncle Ingo!"

"Uncle Ingo?" Ingo asked himself as Link ran off trying evade Malon, who had been tagged.


	25. Time

_This chapter may seem slow and as if it is just a filler chapter, but it is not. Please enjoy. Please review! Please note that I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any related characters. I do not own "Link" or "Zelda" or "Malon" or "Ganondorf" or "Navi" or...you get the point. As much as I wish I owned these awesome characters, alas, I do not. Have pity on me. _

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The sun was setting, and Malon went to go lock the gate. Link couldn't help the smile plastered on his face. Malon and he had played almost all day (apart from the three hours when Malon had to do some chores.) It had been so long since he had had so much fun. Although, he couldn't help but wonder about the other two sages he had to wake up. _Oh well. I've got seven years to worry about that._

"Link?" Navi asked. "You do know that we should probably start worrying about those sages now.

"Why? We've got seven years!"

"Yeah, but Ganondorf has already attacked the castle, and Zelda has already fled. If we don't do anything, he will undoubtedly take over, with or without the Triforce."

"Good point. But 'shadow and spirit?' I understood the whole 'forest, fire and water' thing. But where is 'shadow and spirit?'"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Malon. She might know something about Hyrule's history."

"What does history have to do with anything?"

"You know. Prophecies and stuff like that. There's probably some kind of hint we need in history."

"Well, okay then." Malon was headed back up the hill to the ranch. "Hey, Malon, I have a question for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of the Sage of Shadow, or the Sage of Spirit?"

"Um…I think I read about sages in my History class…"

"Ha!" Navi exclaimed.

"Let me go get my book." Malon ran to her house and pulled out a dusty history book. "Sages...sages…sages…"

Link followed after her. "Malon?"

"Yes?" Malon answered while still flipping through her book.

"So, you really don't remember anything about the future?"

"I wasn't there silly! Of course I don't remember!"

Link hesitated before asking Malon, "What's my name?"

"Fairy Boy." Malon replied naturally.

"No, Malon…my real name."

Malon looked up from her book. "Your real name…oh! I…I never asked you for that, did I?"

"No."

"I've been calling you 'Fairy Boy' this whole time and I never even knew your real name!"

"I don't mind the name at all."

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"It's…'Link.'"

"'Link?'"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to call you that from now on?"

"It…doesn't matter. I've grown attached to 'Fairy Boy.'"

"Well, I'll call you 'Fairy Boy' then…unless I'm mad at you. Then I'll call you 'Link.'"

"Why would you be mad at me?"

"You never know! Tee hee!" Malon kept searching her book until she came across a small paragraph on sages. "Ah! Found it!"

"What does it say?"

Malon quoted the paragraph. "'Hyrule has been home to six temples since it's beginning. Each temple is guarded by it's respective sage. The six temples are represented by elements and are known as the temples of forest, fire, water, shadow and spirit. The Forest Temple is located deep within the Lost Woods. Though no archaeologists have been able to find it, due to the mystical forest…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know about forest, fire and water. What about shadow and spirit?"

"Um… 'The Shadow Temple is a mysterious temple located behind the Sheikah village 'Kakariko Village. The Spirit Temple is the furthest from Hyrule's main roads, for it does not exist within the political boundaries of the Royal Family. The Spirit Temple can be found in the middle of the desert that lies beyond Gerudo Valley.'"

"I know about Kakariko, but where's Gerudo Valley?"

"Like I said, Geography's never been my strong suite."

"Okay then. So, tomorrow I'll need to head to Kakariko Village."

"You'd better get some rest, Fairy Boy."

"I will. Thank you so much, Malon! You've been a big help."

That night, Link stayed awake considering all that had happened. Navi flew up to him. "Link? Are you awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I'm awake."

"Look, you do realize that you can't go to the temple like this."

"Like what?"

"You know. As a kid."

"But…why not?"

"Because in this time, there is no sage to wake up. There won't be for another seven years."

"There won't? So, I have to go back to the future?"

"It would seem so."

"Ugh… So I guess it's back to the Temple of Time."

"Yep."

"Navi, does something feel…not right to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's Malon…I feel like I barely know her…"

"I think that's because you've been through more with her as an adult. She saved your life, you saved her ranch, etc. In fact, because of everything that happened in the future…we were really part of a family more than we are now. I mean, right now, you're a boy who saved Malon from a stalchild. You and her are friends. You are really no more than acquaintances with Talon and Ingo. They **do** feel a little more distant, I'll say that."

"It's weird. This whole time travel thing gives me a headache."

"You're not the only one."

"Navi? When you heard that you were assigned a child, what was your reaction?"

"Where did that question come from?"

"It's been on my mind since you told me about your past."

"Oh. Well…at first I was excited. But then, when I found out how much responsibility you were being given, I was getting a little nervous. I felt like a second-class fairy being asked to guard the King of Hyrule. It's just a load of responsibility."

"Now how do you feel about it?"

"Link…you are my best friend. You're like a younger brother."

"Funny. You were pretty annoying at first, but I've grown to you in the same way. You are like my older sister. I mean, you know a lot about things I never knew before. You've protected me…you've been there for me this whole time."

"I always will be, Link."

"Are you going to keep to that?"

"Absolutely."

"Good night, sis."

"Good night, bro."

* * *

The next morning, Link and Navi got an early start for the Temple of Time. When they reached the city, they found it to be in ruins. Dead corpses were lying in the middle of the streets. "Three guesses where those futuristic redeads came from." Link said to Navi."

"Yeah. That's just scary."

Link found the temple and the Master Sword just as he had left it. "Are you ready, Navi?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Link pulled the sword and a flash of blue engulfed him. As time sped up, he heard voices calling out to him.

_Thanks kid…_

_The Triforce of Power was all I needed…_

_I am Rauru…_

_You were too young…_

_My name is Sheik…_

_Fairy Boy! You've returned…_

_I will always be your friend…_

_You are a Hylian…_

_Now, we are TRUE brothers…_

_If you see Sheik, give him my thanks…_

_You rejected my blessing…_

_What's next on your agenda…?_

_You're leaving?_

_You haven't even finished here…_

_Good one, Hero…_

_Good luck, Hero…_

_Good luck, Hero…_

_Good luck…_

"I'm back… We're back!" Link looked at himself, once again in his grown-up body.

"We made it!"

"Come one! Let's get that next sage!" Avoiding the redeads, Link ran out to Hyrule Field and called Epona with her song. After waiting for about ten minutes, Link was starting to get impatient. "Where is Epona?"

"I don't know. She usually comes when you call."

"Oh, forget it. Let's start walking." After the three-hour trek back to Lon Lon Ranch, Link desperately needed something to drink. He knocked on the door.

Malon opened the door. "You know, it was only a little funny the first time. Would you go already?"

"I already did."

"Sure you did."

"No, I did! I went back, got the information I needed and now I'm back!"

"You did?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Giving me the information!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"…When did you learn my name? My real name?"

"About a week ago, after you saved the ranch."

"You mean you don't remember me telling you my name seven years ago?"

"No…"

"Why don't you remember?"

"I don't know. Now, are you going to explain what's going on, or no?" Link entered the house and told Malon the story of how he returned to the past and what happened with Malon's younger self. "Wow! I honestly can't remember any of that!"

"That's weird…"

"So, if you have to go to the Shadow Temple, why are you here?"

"Epona didn't show up when I played her song. I came here to find out why. That, plus I could use something to drink."

"Epona is here. She's in the stable and I'm willing to bet she's asleep from all the running around she does for you. I'll go get you some milk." Malon got up and walked over to the ice box where the milk was kept.

"Malon, about me leaving...you know, to go back to the past, I'm sorry-"

"No…I'm sorry, Link. I was wrong."

"Why are you sorry? ...And what did I do wrong?"

"…Nothing…why?"

"Well, you said you would only use the name 'Link' when you were mad at me."

"Well…maybe my younger self said that, but I sure didn't."

"…Oh right!"

"Perhaps you should get going…"

"Okay but…we're still friends, right? I didn't—"

"Fairy Boy, you will always be my friend, and you will always be welcome on this ranch. That goes for you too, Navi."

"Thanks, Malon." The two heroes said in unison.

Link asked his question again as Malon handed him a glass of milk. "So why are you sorry?"

"I...I felt a little betrayed when you said you were going back in time...and it...it wasn't because you hadn't finished the job."

"Well...why was it?"

"...It's a selfish reason, but I don't want you to leave."

"Oh, Malon...I'm sorry. Please don't feel that way. I wouldn't leave you."

"I know...but...I'm thinking now...if you go back to the past to stay when all this is over, doesn't that leave me without you in the time? I mean, if what you just did in the past has no effect on me now..."

"I...don't...know..."

"Well, you'd better get going! Do your hero thing! Wake the sage and everything! Take Epona with you."

Mounting Epona, Link and Navi were on their way to Kakariko Village. But there was no way that they could have been prepared for what awaited them.

_A/N: CLIFFHANGER! What's going to happen next? Well, if you've played the game (unlike a certain reviewer) you have an idea of what's coming up. But you have __**no**__ idea what kind of a twist that I'm planning._

_Plus, if you feel like this was just filler and are upset about it, please note that this chapter had a point. I was establishing the fact of the split-timeline. What happens in the past won't affect the future that's already been created. _


	26. Back to the Future

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Is she right?" Link asked Navi.

"Right about what?"

"If I go back to the past when this is all over, will she never see me again?

"Link, time travel is complicated. You can't just expect things to work out for the best."

"But…if I go back, I can hang out with Malon as a child. We'll both grow up together and we'll be friends. But that leaves the Malon of this time without me."

"Sacrifices are a part of being a hero."

"But if I stay in the future, I can hang out with Malon as an adult. She is the Malon that knows me the best and in this timeline, You and I both are a part of that family. But if I stayed here, wouldn't that leave child Malon without me? Would that doom her to grow up without any friend besides Epona?"

"Like I said, sacrifices are a part of being a hero."

"Then which sacrifice do I make?"

"I think that's up for you to decide."

"I mean, aren't I a kid here? Would I really fit in with at the ranch with all the adults?"

"A kid?"

"You know. A kid in his grown-up body."

"Give me some time on that one…"

"Okay."

* * *

***Meanwhile, in the Chamber of Sages***

Darunia had been playing with his new found magical abilities. To gain some enjoyment, he had created a perfect-duplication of himself. Placing the duplicate in the middle of a platform, Darunia made himself invisible before Rauru came his way.

Rauru saw the image of Darunia and pondered at what the Goron sage was doing. _Why is he just standing there? He's not doing anything… I wonder if he is alright? _Rauru approached what he believed to be Darunia and began to talk to the image. When no response was given, Rauru started snapping his fingers at the Goron's face. Still no response. Darunia who had been behind Rauru the whole time made himself visible and tapped Rauru on the shoulder. The sight of two Darunia's was enough to cause some discomfort for Rauru who yelped at the sight. "Must you play these childish pranks? You are an immature fool!" Rauru's ramblings went on and on, but thanks to Darunia's ingenuity, Rauru was lecturing yet another image of Darunia.

Saria had at one point explored every inch of the Lost Woods. It had become so familiar to her, that it no longer offered her any surprises. This Chamber of Sages seemed to go forever, thus offering the child much to explore. Saria was having a grand time checking out what she could, knowing full well that if she did get lost, she could instantly teleport back to where the other sages were. As Saria continued her expedition, she came across a figure.

There was Ruto. She sat in the corner of one of the floating platforms, crying her eyes out. Having the lost her fiancé to a cruel twist of fate, she was beyond consolation. Life had promised her that what she wanted before snatching it away from her grasp. "It's not fair…" she muttered to herself. "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair."

Saria's interest was perked. _This must be the Sage of Water. Why doesn't Rauru introduce us when Link wakes us up? I mean, if we're going to be living together for the rest of eternity, we might as well get to know each other. _"Hey there. I'm Saria, Sage of the Forest. Who are you?"

Ruto ceased her sobbing momentarily to respond. "I'm Prin—Ruto…Sage of Water."

"Are you okay?" _Nice one, Saria. Of course she's not okay! She's crying! _

"No…no I'm not."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You couldn't possibly understand the pain of losing the one you love."

"I'm sorry. I understand that it's hard to give up your loved ones to become a sage. I'm still learning that."

"Really? …Who did you lose?"

"My best friend. We had been friends for his entire life. We live next-door to each other in the forest. He was…is… my best friend."

"I'm sorry for the both of you."

"Don't be. He's doing fine. He's the Hero, and I'm doing what I can to help him from my end."

"Wait. He's the Hero?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's the one that I lost! He was my fiancé!"

"He was…he was you fiancé?"

"Yeah! We got engaged seven years ago. He saved me from Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly and I gave him the Zora's Sapphire to symbolize our eternal love."

"Um…you do know that he was collecting the Spiritual Stones for the sake of stopping Ganondorf, right?"

"Come again?"

"Uh…"

Darunia came running up to the two girls. "Quick! What's a spell that can make me disappear?"

"You mean like an invisibility spell?" Saria asked.

"No! Rauru found a way to keep me from using that spell. Now he's chasing me and I have no idea what he'll do to me if I can't get away!"

"Rauru's pretty old to be chasing you, no?"

"He may be old, but he's a sage. That guy can run fast!"

"Well…" Saria said thoughtfully, "I might have an idea, but what did you do to make him so mad?"

"I…I impersonated Ganondorf and almost gave the guy a heart attack."

Saria whispered a spell into the Goron's ears. "Now just say that ten times."

"Okay." Placing his hands together, Darunia began chanting a spell.

As he did so, Ruto quietly asked Saria if she was aware that repetition of the same words did not constitute as a spell. Darunia was saying the phrase for a fifth time when Rauru caught up with Darunia. "Gotcha!"

As Darunia was pulled out of sight by Rauru, Saria responded to Ruto, "That was actually the 'stall-for-time-while-Rauru-catches-up-spell.'"

Ruto couldn't help but laugh at Saria's cleverness. After the laughter had subsided, Ruto asked Saria to clarify what she had said about Link. Saria's face sobered up as she prepared to explain that Link only asked for the Sapphire because he needed it to help him in his quest to save the world. Had he understood what Ruto thought of the exchange of the Sapphire, he would have definitely clarified his motives. "Link was just a sheltered child from a forest with no grownups. He didn't know what marriage was. He had never heard of the word 'engaged.' Please understand that he wasn't trying to mess with you or anything."

"I see… so all that time, and he never planned on marrying me?"

"No. …I don't think so."

Ruto broke out in to tears again. "I'm such a fool! I'm such a fool!"

"No, no, no, no, no! Ruto, it's not your fault! You didn't know!

"But I spent seven years anticipating marriage. Do you know how many proposals from other Zoras I rejected because of my attachment to Link?"

"No. I don't know. What I do know is that it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Engaged to Link or engaged to a Zora, you would have become the Sage of Water and would have left behind s husband who truly loved you that way."

"…I guess you're right."

"You can't blame yourself."

"I won't." Wiping her tears, Ruto turned to face Saria. "So, tell me about Link. What's he like?"

Saria sat down next to Ruto and told her all sorts of stories about Link as a child. The two girls had so much fun and became great friends that day.

* * *

Link arrived at the base of Kakariko Village. Dismounting Epona he gave her a stern warning. "When I call you on the ocarina, you come. Okay? No waiting for me to come to the stables. Got it?"

The horse seemed to nod in agreement as it muffled a noise.

"Good. Let's go, Navi." The two heroes climbed the stairs to Kakariko Village. When they reached the Sheikah town, they found it in ruins. Houses were burning, structures had collapsed, the windmill had stopped turning and not a soul was in sight….except for one. Sheik stood in the midst of the destruction. He stood in front of the village's well. The darkness of the occasion led Link to the only logical conclusion. "Sheik. Sheik destroyed this village."

As Link ran up to Sheik with sword drawn, the mysterious man drew his own sword with a hint of caution as Link prepared to strike. "Hero!"

"Murderer!" Link cried as he entered battle with the mysterious Sheikah warrior.

* * *

_A/N: So, a friend of mine asked me how I write chapters. _

_Tools: Laptop_

_ Headphones_

_ ZREO Ocarina of Time Soundtrack_

_I sit down and think of where Link is and where he's heading according to the game. I then look for ways to divert his course if he it seems he only just finished a temple or something. Depending on the setting of my writing, I use certain music. For instance, when the setting is Lon Lon Ranch, I play various renditions of "Epona's Song." Most often, my choices come from ZREO (Zelda Reorchestrated.) They are free and very professional sounding. When I wrote in the Chamber of Sages, I listened to the Chamber of Sages track on a loop. (That got kind of annoying after a while.) _

_All the time I write I ask myself the question, what can Link learn from this situation and how can he mature through this situation? He comes to the realization that he has to make sacrifices. How will that affect his character? How will that affect other characters. Because the choices Link makes and the growth and maturity and attitude of the characters all affect the story's final outcome. _

_Another question I was asked was, do I plan to write a sequel?_

_Answer: YES! I already know how I'm going to write the ending and how the ending will set up for the sequel._

_The question that usually follows is "Will it be Majora's Mask?"_

_Answer: I'm not telling! Ha ha!_

_Please REVIEW! Thanks for reading!_


	27. Confusion

_A/N: I hope it doesn't bother anyone when I quote lines from something else, but when it really fits the moment, I can't help myself. Please don't take that negatively…_

_By the way, I don't own Zelda, Link or Ganondorf. Nintendo owns Zelda (as property,) who owns Link (as an errand boy,) who OWNS Ganondorf (as in beats the pulp out of him.)_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Ganondorf sat in his lofty tower watching the realm of Hyrule. Little was happening. He had just finished destroying Kakariko Village and there was little to do. Ganondorf had ultimate power and found himself to be…bored.

_**You are ruler of all you survey.**_

_And so I was yesterday…and the day before. What else is there to do? _

_**Perhaps you could entertain yourself by destroying a populace.**_

_I already destroyed the forest, revived Volvagia, froze Zora's Domain, and unleashed a monster on Kakariko Village. If I keep destroying all I survey, there won't be anything left to survey._

_**Maybe you could declare a national holiday for yourself?**_

_There are already four Ganondorf Days spread across the calendar. What good does that do me?_

_**Well, there has to be something you want to do.**_

…_I just want to go back…_

_**What was that?**_

_Nothing, master. Nothing._

_**You want to go back, do you? You want to go back to being the worthless boy in your village? I have given you ultimate power! I have given you the lands of Hyrule and the Gerudos! I have given you what you deserved! And you say that you want to go back to your meaningless, worthless life as a rancher?**_

_Master, please—_

_**Please? I ought to destroy you for such idiocy! To think that you could be such a moron that you would give up all this for a life of nothingness!**_

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way! I just… I need something to do! I need something to keep my mind occupied, that's all! _

_**How about you occupy your mind with the thought that I am your master! I chose you! I don't need you! I can kill you, just as easily as I chose you.**_

_I'm sorry, Master. It will not happen again._

_**It had better not.**_

* * *

"Link, wait! Let me explain!" Sheik demanded

"Explain how you murdered innocent villagers?" Link asked as he swung his sword at Sheik. "Explain how you destroyed a town? How about you explain why all the mystery behind you?"

Sheik had enough of fighting Link. Leaping high into the air, Sheik landed in the top of a palm tree. "Link, I didn't do all this! I got here after it had happened!"

"Prove it! What else but a warrior like you could have done all this?"

As Link said those words, a sentient shadow burst from the well behind Link and charged at the Hero. Link had no time to evade the shadow, but Sheik had anticipated the attack. Sheik dove to the ground where Link stood and pushed him out of the way. The shadow was swift and left as quickly as it came. Link looked at Sheik lying on the ground. "Sheik? Oh no. Oh no, what have I done?"

"It seems you should have given him a chance to explain…" Navi said.

"Must you always point out the obvious?"

"Sorry."

"Sheik? Sheik wake up! Sheik!"

Sheik stirred and looked at Link who was trying to wake him up. "Link?"

"Sheik, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. What was that?"

"That was the Shadow Being that Ganondorf unleashed on this village. It…it perpetrated the destruction that surrounds us."

"Oh no… where did this shadow being come from?"

"There are legends concerning a realm that is parallel to our own. It is covered in shadow and twilight. If those legends are true, then Ganondorf may have found a way to reach into that realm and unleash the beast that attacked here."

"How can I stop it?"

"Impa…Impa has already gone to destroy the beast known as 'Bongo Bongo.'"

Link was hardly able to contain any of his laughter. "Wait, wait, wait…you're telling me that my next opponent is called 'Bongo Bongo?'"

"Do not let the name fool you. The beast is not one to be taken lightly."

"I'm sure it's not." Link said mockingly. "Does it have a giant drum?" Link continued his laughter.

"Impa is undoubtedly in danger, even now."

"Who's Impa, anyway?"

"Do you not remember her?"

"Obviously not."

"Seven years ago, when you originally went to see Princess Zelda, you were led out of the castle grounds by a Sheikah named Impa. She is also the one who taught you the Royal Family's song."

Link had to think back far. It had been so long since he started his quest. "…Now that you mention it, yes. I do remember her."

"Impa is the Sage of Shadow."

"How does everyone I know wind up becoming a sage? Do I have to worry about all my friends and acquaintances leaving forever to be sages?" Link had said this jokingly, but immediately became serious about the question. "Seriously, do I have to worry about that? Must everyone I know become a sage? Will I lose everyone who is important to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"First and foremost: Saria! She was my childhood friend! She was…is important to me! She was an older sister!" Link looked at Navi momentarily when he said the word "sister." "She's not the only one, either! Darunia was my sworn brother! Sure, I didn't get much of a chance to know him as well as I would have liked to, but do you not understand that he also was a friend? Even Ruto! Sure, she was a little more attached to me than I wanted. Sure, she was a little creepy when she thought we were getting married, but she too was a friend. One that I would have gone to lengths to protect. Now, Impa is not a friend of mine, but she is someone I know! Sort of like Rauru. Please don't tell me that all of my friends are going to leave me to become sages!"

"It does not matter who the sages are. What matters is that they are awakened to seal away the dark lord."

"And what happens to me after we seal away the dark lord? Hmm? Am I supposed to just sit back with absolutely no friends or family?"

"Have you learned nothing from the Great Fairy?"

"And another thing, I—excuse me?"

"You are so concerned about these small matters that you fail to see the big picture."

"I see the big picture just fine! What I don't see, is why my friends have to leave me for the big picture to be accomplished! Who's next? Are you going to take Malon? Maybe Talon or Ingo? Is Navi the sage of something? I don't know who the Sage of Spirit is, but I can't help but worry it's someone I know! If it's someone I know, don't expect me to be okay with it, unless it's Mido or Zelda!"

Sheik took a step back at Link's anger. "…You had best go to the Shadow Temple. You had best go now. Take your anger out on the creatures that defile it's sacred grounds. Perhaps a clear head will allow you to think about this better."

"My head's perfectly clear, Sheik! I know for a fact that I do not want any of my friends disappearing on me!"

"They won't. I promise."

Satisfied, Link took a deep breath. "So where is this Shadow Temple?"

Sheik took out his harp and played a song on it. "Play these notes on the Ocarina of Time: the notes of the 'Nocturne of Shadow.'"

Link followed along by ear on his ocarina. _Ocarina of Time? Well, at least I know what this is called now…_

As Link played the notes along with Sheik, he found himself transported to the outside of a graveyard. He was up on a ledge that he couldn't have reached without the teleportation spell. Looking behind him, Link saw a tunnel leading to what seemed to be the Shadow Temple. "Well, Navi, I guess this is it."


	28. Shadow

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Darkness covered the room Link was in. "Navi? Could you maybe illuminate the room?"

"Sorry, Link. I'm not that bright."

"I see… So what do you suggest we do?"

"We keep going."

"Well if that isn't the most helpful tip you've ever given me, I don't know what is."

"Do you have any bombs?"

"Yeah, I still have some, why?"

"Well, maybe the blast will illuminate our way for a split-second. It's better than walking around in complete darkness."

"I guess that makes sense." Link fumbled through his bag until he felt the round bombs he had picked up from Death Mountain. "Alright. I'm lighting it." Thankfully, the bombs required no match or flame to get them lit, as a small amount a friction applied to the fuse was all that was needed to ignite one. Placing the bomb down, Link and Navi rushed to a safe distance. When the explosive went off, a huge rumble echoed through the caverns. "Well, I suppose that that could have been worse. Did you see anything?"

"Just a large hole that the blast created."

"Oh goodie! Property damage! I'm sure Impa will like that."

"Come on. Let's go. I see a flame. Something caught fire. Use one of your Deku Sticks to make it into a torch to light the way."

Link and Navi ventured deep into the Shadow Temple. But something dreadful was fast approaching Hyrule. A strange wind was blowing that day, and the only thing ever signified by such a breeze is darkness.

Ganondorf sensed the oncoming wind from his tower. "That weather is not natural."

_**No…it is not.**_

_Do you know what it is? _

_**This is a magic I have never before sensed.**_

_So this isn't one of your spells?_

_**You tell me. Does the magic correlate with any of our power?**_

…_No. No it does not. However, that does not answer the question of what is going on. _

_**Whatever it is, it will not delay any of our plans.**_

_What plans? We have already taken Hyrule. _

_**What I meant was, it will not impede on our power. No amount of magic can halt the power that we have achieved.**_

_True. Very true, Master._

_**Still though, it would not hurt to place a few sorcerers at the front gates.**_

_A few?_

_**Perhaps a few dozen. Those sorcerers are all expendable. We might as well do something with them. **_

_Excellent idea, Master._

"Guard!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

In rushed an armored guard from the corridor. He stood before Ganondorf, shaking in his armor. "Y-yes, my lord?"

"Set thirty sorcerers at the front gate. Tell them to be prepared for any attack on the castle."

"Y-yes, my lord." The guard quickly ran out of Ganondorf's corridors to round up thirty sorcerers.

"I do hope this will be no problem for us."

The Chamber of Sages was abuzz with news of this mysterious weather in Hyrule. All four awoken sages were discussing the strange phenomenon. With all the chaotic chatter, Saria finally asked, "So, bottom line, what is this magic that we're dealing with here?"

Rauru waved his hands and up appeared a map of Hyrule. The map floated in the air and awaited to be utilized. Rauru began to explain the situation. "This is Hyrule under normal circumstances." Rauru waved his hands again, causing a concentrated splotch of red and yellow to appear where the Temple of Time rested. "These colors represent the magic that Link utilizes to travel between time periods." Rauru waved his hands twice more. The first wave removed the splotch of color from the Temple of Time and the second wave presented a much more diluted form of the same splotch spread across all of Hyrule like a canvas. "This is the magic that has come with the strange storm that is approaching."

"Why are the colors so much lighter when it covers the whole map?" Darunia asked, raising his hand.

"When Link uses the magic, it is all in one place, the Temple of Time. That's why it's much more concentrated here. When this other magic of the same kind appeared, it was the same amount of magic, stretched out."

Darunia scratched his head at this.

"Sigh…it's like taking a ball of dough. It's much more concentrated when it's all rolled up in one spot. When you stretch it across a hot plate, it is much thinner and less concentrated. Same amount of dough, less concentration. Here we have the exact same amount of magic that Link uses stretched across all of Hyrule."

"Oh! I get it!" Darunia replied.

Rauru muttered under his breath something about the brain of a stalchild.

Ruto raised her hand at this point. "So, are you saying that something as big as Hyrule is traveling through time?"

"No. In order to transport something that big through time would require an immense amount of magic that is simply not represented in this case. No. Whatever this thing traveling through time is, it requires the same amount of magic to time travel as Link requires."

"So," Saria interjected, "We should be either very pleased or very frightened, correct?"

"Yes. We do not know the nature of whatever is traveling to our time. However, I do know that whatever is traveling cannot simply appear unless the magic is all drawn to one place. If this traveler was to come as he is now, he would be spread out across Hyrule in a very stretched out form. He couldn't survive. No, unless this magic is ever drawn to the same region where it could concentrate, the traveler must remain as he is."

"So, we know that it's a 'he?'" Darunia asked.

Rauru slapped his own face with his palm. "No, Darunia…we don't know if it's a 'he.'"

"Is there any way to make contact with the traveler, to maybe see what he **or she** wants?" Saria asked.

"I have been trying out all sorts of spells. So far, there has been no success."

"What if one of us were to travel to whatever state of existence he is in to meet with him?" Ruto asked.

"Good idea, but two problems. One, none of us can leave until Ganondorf has been defeated. Secondly, to open a portal to wherever he is might give him access to our world. We don't want to risk that on a possible threat."

"What if we just put all the evil magic in a huge jar?"

Rauru palm-slapped his face again.

"I. Hate. This. Temple." Link said as he finished off another monster.

"Is it as bad as the Water Temple?"

"Not at all. The Water Temple was confusing and tedious. This temple is just creepy."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Those whispering voices don't help much."

"You know, this is a pretty respectable temple for a bad guy. I would actually have a lot of respect for this boss is its name wasn't 'Bongo-Bongo.'"

"Hee hee! Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Well, here's the boss' chambers. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Link unlocked the huge door with the large key he had found earlier. Darkness shrouded the entire room ahead of him. "Well, let's get going." Link took three steps into the room before falling into an abyss.

Navi flew after him. "Link! Use your grapple!"

"ON WHAT?"

"ME!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY! IT COULD HURT YOU!"

"I'LL FLY YOU OUT OF HERE!"

"YOU COULDN'T CARRY ME, AND IT WOULD HURT YOU!"

"LINK, PLEASE! JUST TRY IT!"

Link looked at Navi. "Thank you. But no."

"Link…"

Link closed his eyes as he kept falling. _This is it. This is the end. _

About fifteen second into Link's fall, he hit a bouncy surface. His back cracked a little as he hit the bottom, but other than that, he was alive. "OW!"

"Link! You're alive! Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I just shout 'OW' when I'm enjoying myself! No, I am not okay! I think my back is broken!"

"Oh, Link! Do you have any medicine? Any potions, any pink fairies?"

"No. Ow!" Link tried to move. "Ow-ow-ow! I can't move!"

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"I think I see Bongo-Bongo."

"What's he look like?"

"Oh, I'd say he's pretty impressive. Not at all like his name."

"Heh. Impressive, eh? That doesn't sound too good for me."

"No." Bongo-Bongo was a large ghost-like creature with disembodied hands that were anything but intangible. The hands began playing the bouncy surface like a drum. "Link, he is gigantic. He has huge hands and they're playing the surface like—"

"Like OW! a OW! drum. Gotcha. OW!"

"Why do you keep screaming 'ow' for?"

"Each time he hits the drum, I bounce up and land on my BROKEN BACK!"

"Gotcha, sorry."

"Plan?"

"What?"

Link raised his voice, "Do you propose a PLAN for defeating the MONSTER while the Hero's back is BROKEN?"

"I've got an idea, but I don't know how well it will work."

Link saw Bongo's hand raise right above him. As the hand prepared to squash the Hero, Link cried out "I'm willing to try anything right now!"

Navi flew up to the single eye of the monster. The eye glowed with a red ambience that would've blinded Navi had the color been a bright white. "Hey! Bongo! Over here!"

Navi's distraction worked as Bongo's hand that had hovered over Link slowly approached the fairy. "Navi? What are you doing?"

"What kind of a name is 'Bongo' for a boss? I've heard 'Gohma,' 'Dodongo,' 'Morpha,' and such, but 'Bongo Bongo?' Give me a break! That's a horrible name! This is coming from a girl who knows a fairy named Chi-Chi!"

Bongo's hand suddenly rushed at Navi. It's palm was open and ready to come in for the kill. Link was watching the whole scene from an upside-down angle. "NAVI!"

Navi was ready though. Zooming upwards, Navi was out of the way, and Bongo's giant hand slapped its giant eye. Now, the monster having been blinded and in pain, Navi swooped over to Link. "Where are your bombs? Quick!" Link gestured to the bag that was lying next to him. Navi rolled out the fifteen bombs that Link had left over to where Bongo had sat down. Navi then rubbed her hands against one of the fuses, causing it to ignite. Navi rushed away to Link's side. All Link heard was a very large explosion. Navi looked over at the creature, though there was not much left to look at. "I did it! I actually did it!"

"Navi…you beat him?"

"Yep! You really gotta keep up, man!"

"What?"

"This is the second time you've been saved by a girl!"

"Oh, shut up." Link saw the familiar blue light engulf him and his fairy partner. The light healed his back instantaneously. "Oh, that feels much better."

Link stood up and saw Impa standing in the Chamber of Sages with him. "Well, if it isn't the boy with the princess' Ocarina of Time."

_Did everyone but me know that this ocarina had a name? _"Impa. Long time no see." _Oh, how clever you are Link. You are so original. You have gotta be desperate for something to say to resort to that. Doh'!_

"When I last saw you, you were just a boy. But now, I see that you have become a fine hero. I must tell you that the princess is indeed alive."

_Oh great._

"You must find her to watch over her."

_Can't she find another Sheikah to do that job?_

"I can do little more than give you my power in this medallion. Take it, Hero."

Link accepted the medallion and could only think of one thing to say. "…Thanks!"

All went white as the chamber faded from view. Impa's final words to Link were "Watch over the princess."

_Ah, I'd rather not._


	29. Song of Storms

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"What's wrong?" Darunia asked Rauru.

"Something's intercepting Link!"

"Come again?" Impa asked.

"We just sent him back from the Chamber of Sages to Kakariko Village. But something else has intercepted him en route."

"Oh no!" Saria and Ruto cried.

* * *

"Hero." An ominous voice whispered.

"What? Where am I?"

Link found himself surrounded by a white light. A voice called seemingly from nowhere. "Hero, Kakariko Village is in shambles."

"Um, I know."

"Wild fires have spread across the entire village. Homes and lives are in danger."

"What do I do? How can I help?"

"Play the 'Song of Storms.' Gather a storm from the far reaches of Hyrule to put out the flames. Listen to this melody, and restore Kakariko Village to it's state of…non…flaming-ness."

"…Ooooooookaaaaaaaay."

The voice ceased from speaking, and a melody began to play. Link took out his ocarina and found himself in the midst of a burning Kakariko.

* * *

"Okay, he made it back to the village." Rauru announced.

"Thank goodness!" Saria breathed in relief.

"What happened to him?" Ruto asked.

"I do not know."

* * *

"Okay. The 'Song of Storms.'" Link played the melody twice for good measure. Suddenly, winds picked up from all around Hyrule and blew clouds all to the region of Kakariko. As the storm picked up and the rain fell, the fires were extinguished. "That would have been bad."

"What was that tune?" Ruto asked.

"Who taught him that?" Darunia asked.

"It wasn't any of my songs." Saria pointed out.

"The Royal Family has no songs like that." said Impa.

"Whatever it is, it has brought a storm to Kakariko. But there is even worse news."

* * *

The clouds seemed to be charged with something other than lightning. "Navi? Does anything seem to be…not right?"

"Link, you just changed the weather with a song. That does not seem right."

"Still, that doesn't look like a normal storm to me."

"I don't think it matters. We need to find the Spirit Temple so we can get this over with."

"You're right. Let's head out." Link and Navi rushed away from the village to get Epona.

* * *

"Worse news?" Darunia asked.

"Indeed. Clouds are not the only thing that have gathered at Kakariko."

"What else has gathered?" Saria asked.

"That magic that has been spread across all of Hyrule hitched a ride with the winds and have all gathered in Kakariko."

Ruto tried to conclude everything. "So, this so-called traveler had Link gather his magic to Kakariko so that he could…"

"…Conclude his traveling." Impa finished.

"Whether he be friend or foe, we have a visitor among us now." Rauru stated.

* * *

Link was running down the stairs that led to Hyrule Field. He didn't notice that the storm had already stopped. He didn't notice that Epona seemed to be running towards him a little slower than usual. He didn't notice the figure that fell from the sky into Kakariko Village.

"Alright, Epona, to the Gerudo Valley!" Link directed his horse.

"Link? Shouldn't we head back to the ranch?"

"But—"

"I know this is the last temple, but you know that Malon worries about you going into these dangerous situations."

"But—"

"I know that you have to do these temples whether she wants you too or not, but there's nothing wrong with stopping in between temples to let her know that you didn't die."

"But—"

"I know—"

"Would you let me finish a sentence, please?"

"…Sorry."

"It's okay. Look, we'll stop by, but not for long. I can't let these visits to the ranch impede my mission. Lives are at stake, you know?"

"Wow, Link!"

"Wow what?"

"Remember when I said that I would get back to you on the whole, 'are you a kid in an adult's body' thing?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't think that's the case. I think you are an adult in mind and body."

"How is that even possible?" Link laughed.

"Link! You question that but you don't question the fact that you've been time traveling back and forth between seven years? I mean come on! You just summoned a storm with a piece of music!"

"Well...still. What makes you think that?"

"Seven years ago, you would have done anything to avoid these kinds of tasks. You were always anxious to get back to the ranch to see Malon. Now, you've grown up! You have this responsibility and you are handling it with maturity. I'm proud of you."

"…Thanks." Link blushed.

"So are we headed to the ranch?"

"Yeah. That'll work. Let's go home, Epona." Link steered Epona's reins to direct her home. It didn't take too long to reach the ranch. When they did arrive, not a soul was in sight. "Malon?" Link yelled as he dismounted Epona. "Uncle Talon? Uncle Ingo? Anyone here?"

"Where could they be?"

"Who knows? Maybe they went to the market to sell milk."

"Link. The market is full of redeads now."

"Oh yeah. Wrong time period."

"Well, let's just leave a note on the table, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be right back." Link entered the house and found a napkin and a pen. _Let's see…what to write? Seriously…what do you say? …_

'_Dear Uncle Talon, Uncle Ingo and Malon,_

_I am back from the Shadow Temple, and did not die. Though I did break my back, but it's fine now. Hope all is well with you. I'm headed to Gerudo Valley now, and I'll see you later._

_Sincerely, _

_Link_

"That ought to do." Link left the note on the table and walked back to Epona. "You ready to go to the desert, Navi?"

"Don't you want to pack some water or milk for the trip there? The desert can get pretty hot!"

"Nah. We'll be alright."

"It's your funeral."

"…Let me go get some water."

"Hurry up! We're burning daylight!" Navi yelled with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

"So why did they take you?" Malon asked the carpenters.

"We were in the village when Ganondorf's men destroyed the place. These Gerudos took us hostage just to prove a point."

"And that point is?" Ingo asked.

"That Ganondorf does what he wants." Another Carpenter responded.

"So, why take us?" Talon asked.

"Yeah," Ingo said, "We were on our way to the village but we weren't there when they attacked!"

"Do you think it matters to them?" the boss of the carpenters asked. "It doesn't matter to them at all! As long as they can strike fear into Hyrule's populace, they'll do what it takes. The more hostages, the more fear."

"Will we ever get back home?" Malon asked.

"'Fraid not, girl. This is the end of everything." The carpenter's boss answered.

"You're wrong." Talon remarked.

"And how so?"

"Because…" Talon whispered, "the Hero is coming."

"The Hero? You guys believe in that rubbish?" the boss asked.

"Wait. There's a hero?" one of the carpenters asked.

"Yep." Malon answered. "We happen to know that as soon as he finishes clearing out the Shadow Temple behind Kakariko, he's headed to the Spirit Temple on the far side of Gerudo Valley."

"Hogwash." The boss said.

"Excuse me?" Ingo asked.

"Those legends are just that! Legends! There ain't no 'Hero.'"

"He is real." Ingo fired back. "I know this for a fact."

"How so?"

"Because he saved me from Ganondorf's evil. He saved our ranch. He's going to come save us all. I know it."

"Well, I sincerely hope that you're right. But I highly doubt it."

The wheels of the carriage came to a stop. Doors flung opened, and the ranchers and the carpenters were blinded by the light that burst into the carriage. Nine Gerudo guards grabbed the three ranchers and the six carpenters. "Send them to the cell." Another guard ordered.

* * *

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter?" Link asked Navi.

"Well, we are approaching the desert."

"I'd say we've already reached it! The grassy plains ended about a mile back! It's all sand and rock from here on out."

"You're not going to leave Epona here?"

"I don't know how much further this place is. I'm not gonna start walking to a place that could very well be another thirty miles."

"I see a bridge!"

"I see something else!" Link brought Epona to a halt and hopped off immediately. Bending down, Link picked up a yellow scarf. "Now, who wears a scarf in the desert?"

"Who do we know that wears a scarf at all?"

"…Malon. Oh no…"

"The fact that she had it with her means she didn't know she'd be coming this way."

"She's been taken…" Link got on Epona. "I am going to charge in there and take her back!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Maybe!"

"You don't get it do you? Gerudos are born thieves! They are the most trained soldiers next to the Royal Guard! They will take you and imprison you, IF they don't kill you first!"

"How do you know so much about these people?"

"I didn't have a child to guard for years. I did a lot of reading."

"Gotcha. I guess we should travel by foot…or wing…from here on out?"

"Sounds good."

Link tied Epona to the bridge and started walking through the desert. "I hope she's okay."

"So do I, Link. So do I."

_A/N: Will Link save the Lon Lons? Will he save the carpenters? What is it with this traveler who isn't quite the eloquent speaker, yet quite the clever conspirator? _

_Find out next time in the thirtieth chapter of "The Ocarina of Time: A Retelling of the Classic Tale!"_

_***Here's a chance to learn what's coming up next***_

_If you review this chapter (please review) you may also ask one (1) question regarding the story. It may be something as vague as "Where is Link and Navi's friendship headed?" It may be something specific like "Is Navi going to leave in the end?" _

_Please note that I will not answer any questions that are key plot secrets like "Who is this traveler?" I will also not answer any dumb questions like "What's going to happen next?"_

_I will answer via FF Review Reply. If your review of this chapter consists of ONLY a question, don't expect an answer. Please REVIEW the chapter. Then ask a question._

_Thank you!_

_I don't own Zelda. Just thought I'd mention that. _


	30. Desert

_A/N: Wow! It's the big three-o! Chapter Thirty! Yes! This calls for a very overdone disclaimer!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Though technically Nintendo owns it, I don't see how any company can own a legend. I mean, it's not like Disney owns the legend of Robin Hood. But somehow, the Legend of Zelda is owned by one of the coolest video game companies ever. It must be because they are the best. …Or maybe because they created it. I'm not sure._

**Chapter Thirty**

The heat pounded against the hero. He and Navi had been climbing the side of a mountainous wall for thirty minutes now. Link wanted to walk the pathway, but Navi insisted that they would be easier targets down there. So up the wall they climbed. "Navi? How much farther?"

"I don't even know what we're looking for."

"Well, they have to have some kind of home base or something. I doubt that they live in the temple."

"Let me go fly ahead. I'll see what I can find."

"Okay." Navi buzzed ahead of Link and around a corner. _This is insane! I'm illegally crossing the Hyrule/Gerudo border. Yes, it's to save the world as well as Malon. But I didn't think that I'd have to commit any crimes like this. Plus, this mountain climbing is so uncomfortable…_

"Link! The fortress is right around this corner!" Navi cried as she flew back to his side.

"Good. I'm anxious to get out of the sun."

"King Ganondorf?" a servant addressed cautiously.

"Yes? What is it?"

"M-m-miss Nabooru of the Gerudos is here to report back to you."

"Send her in!"

The servant scurried out of the room and sent Ganondorf's visitor in to the dreaded throne room. "King Ganondorf." Nabooru addressed.

"Ah, Miss Nabooru. What a lovely surprise."

"Spare me, King." Nabooru used placed a heavy amount of sarcasm on the word "King." "But I have come to report. Six carpenters and three ranchers have been taken hostage to Gerudo Fortress."

"Very good. See that word is spread amongst the populace."

"Sir, are you aware that very few people remain in Hyrule?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Gorons are rebuilding their city and the Zoras are still defrosting, but most everyone has moved to Termina seeking refuge. In fact, these nine hostages may be the only humans left in all of Hyrule."

"How can this be?"

"Your highness, you may wish to reconsider your political strategies. Most people aren't too happy with living under the rule of an evil dictator."

"Watch your tongue, girl." Nabooru was clearly annoyed. Rolling her eyes she apologized. Ganondorf decided to ignore her disrespect. "Tell me what my options are."

"You could always give up the throne."

"Never."

"Then you might want to start showing yourself to be a benevolent dictator rather than one that feeds off the despair of others."

"Your welcome is over. Go back to the desert."

"Gladly, your highness." The Gerudo woman walked out of the throne room with a look of determination on her face. _I will never accept you as my king._

"These corridors all look the same!" Link whined. "Are you sure that we haven't been in this room before?"

"Positive!" Navi assured Link. "…At least…I'm pretty sure…"

"Ugh. Let's go, come on…"

"Keep an eye out for any guards!"

"I've been keeping an eye out for any guards!"

"Keep in mind that they are a little more ruthless than the guards at Hyrule Castle. They will not play nice."

"I know, I know…" Link was about to turn a corner when he heard voices.

"I'm telling you, the Hero exists! He wears a green tunic with a hat to match! He's never without his fairy guardian and he has blonde hair!"

"Lady, until I see this blonde-haired hero with a fairy and green clothes, I won't believe you!"

Link had recognized the first voice as Malon's. The second voice was unfamiliar to him and though the second voice was gruff, it didn't sound menacing. Link turned the corner and tried his best to make a joke. "Anyone order a hero and fairy?"

"Lame…" Navi muttered.

The carpenter looked at Link with wide eyes. Malon cried out in joy. "Link!"

"Hey, mah' boy! You came!" Talon cried out.

Ingo too was ecstatic to see the green-clad hero. "It's about time you got here, son! Get us out of here!"

"Alright, alright! Quiet down, you don't want to alert the—"

All the prisoner's eyes widened in fear.

"…There's a Gerudo guard behind me, isn't there?" Link dove out of the way as a Gerudo guard swiped her blade at the Hero. Link drew the Master Sword and prepared to strike. Navi knew that this guard wouldn't go down easily, and so she flew into the Gerudo's eyes to blind and distract her. As the Gerudo shut her eyes to avoid the bright light, Link used his blade to disarm the guard and throw her into the cell's bars. The prisoners grabbed the guard through the bars and held her in place. Link patted down the guard until he found a key. He used the key to open the door, releasing the ranchers and the carpenters. Link threw the guard into the cell and locked it up. "Alright! Let's get you all out of here."

"Thank you, Fairy Boy!" Malon said as she hugged her best friend/hero tight.

The carpenters heard this nickname and struggled to contain their laughter. They tried, but failed. Their laughter let loose and echoed throughout the fortress.

In walked another guard. This one was more decorated than the first. She held an air of authority with her. Link drew his sword again and prepared to do battle. The Gerudo spoke first. "Hero of Time?"

"You know me?" Link asked.

"I wish to discuss terms of an alliance with you."

Link paused for a second. "Alliance?"

"I have no desire to see the fiend that calls himself 'King' to remain in power any longer. I believe that that is a sentiment you and I share, no?"

"Well, yes. Yes I would like to see him taken down too."

"Then it is settled. The Gerudos are at your disposal, Hero. We shall pledge our allegiance to you."

"Wait a minute. How do you know I am the Hero of Time?"

"I've been keeping tabs on you since you arrived in our time. I saw you clear out the other temples. No man could have made it through one of those temples, let alone four of them. No man that is, unless he was the chosen Hero of Time."

"I see…"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Can I be assured that my friends here get properly escorted back to their homes?"

"Absolutely. I shall have my most trusted guards relocate them back to their homes. No harm shall come to them. That I can promise you."

Link seemed hesitant to take this Gerudo's word. Malon placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "Go ahead, Fairy Boy. We'll be fine."

"But, Mal—"

"No 'buts.' We'll go home. You have a world to save."

"I'll see you later, then?"

"Absolutely." Malon assured him.

"Alright, Gerudo. I'll come. But they had better get home safely."

"You have my word, Hero."

"Very well." Two guards came from the shadows and escorted the hostages from the fortress.

"Come with me." The Gerudo said.

The room was very plain. Link was happy to see two chairs and a table waiting for him and his Gerudo acquaintance. Happily, Link sat down. But the look of distrust never left his face.

"Let me get straight to the point. My name is Nabooru. I am the second-in-command of the Gerudos. Ganondorf stormed in here seventeen years ago and took over. He killed our king and set himself up as our monarch. Ever since that day, he has proved to be an evil, evil man. I will do everything in my power to ensure his demise."

"Well, …Nabooru… I also seek to remove him from power. But I don't see how I can trust you."

"Let me tell you something. There is a temple beyond this desert. I believe that you are looking for it, yes?"

"Yeah…the Spirit Temple."

"Well, no outsider can navigate the desert without a Gerudo's aid. If you are to reach the temple you will need a compass to guide you. Only a special compass can guide you. But without a way of being lighter than a small child, you will surely sink. We can give you a pair of boots that will allow you to float beyond the dangers of the desert. The boots have been magically altered to give temporary flight to he who wears them. With these tools, you should be able to reach your destination."

"Um…thanks?" Link said as he accepted the items from Nabooru.

"Beware though, it will be a huge obstacle to overcome even with these tools."

"I'll be careful." Link got up to leave.

Nabooru took him by the arm. "Please be careful, Hero. The fates of Hyrule and the Gerudos are counting on your success."

"I will be careful. Thank you, Nabooru."

_A/N: And there you have it! Chapter Thirty! I seriously did not think I would make it this far. I had thought I would have given up a long time age, but here we are, ten days and thirty chapters later! Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	31. Requiem

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The Spirit Temple was more of a colossus. Link walked inside and saw a staircase that led to large foyer. To his left was a small crawlspace, and to his right was a large doorway that was blocked by a giant block. "What?"

"I don't see anyway to get inside!" Navi cried.

"We came all this way…let's go. Maybe Nabooru forgot to tell us something.

Link and Navi walked outside of the Desert Colossus and looked around. Down from a high ledge landed Sheik. "Past, present and future."

"Sheik?"

"The Master Sword is a paddle that can maneuver both up and downstream through the river of time."

"Hold on a second…"

"The Temple of Time is the vessel that will take you through your journey of time."

"What's with the riddles?"

"The Requiem of Spirit will bring a child back to this place."

"What?" Sheik took out his harp and began playing the Requiem of Spirit. Reluctantly, Link took out his Ocarina of Time and followed along. Sheik transitioned his music to a different title as he said, "This will return you to the Temple of Time. It is the Prelude of Light." The music was uplifting. It was peaceful. It was…carrying Link away! In a flash of white light, Link found himself in the Temple of Time. "Woah."

"Link! We're back at the Temple!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Yes, Navi. I know. I know."

"Come on, come on! Put the Master Sword back! It's time to go back to the past!"

"What? Why?"

"Weren't you listening to Sheik?"

"He speaks in riddles! I couldn't understand him!"

"He said that you need to go back there as an kid. So let's go!"

"Fine, fine." Link walked up to the Master Sword's pedestal and rammed it back into place." A flash of blue light circled around him, and voices began to echo.

_Weren't you listening?_

_Will bring a child back to this place…_

_The fates of Hyrule and the Gerudos are counting on your success…_

_Go ahead, Fairy Boy…_

_Hero of Time…_

_Thank you, Fairy Boy…_

_Let me go fly ahead…_

_Don't you want to pack some water?_

_Restore Kakariko Village to its state of…non…flaming-ness…_

_Watch over the princess…_

_If you see Sheik, give him my thanks…_

_Now, we are TRUE brothers…_

_I will always be your friend…_

_Fairy Boy! You've returned!_

_My name is Sheik…_

_You were too young to be the Hero of Time…_

_You were too young to be the Hero…_

_You were too young…_

_You were too young…_

As the light faded, Link once again stood as a ten year-old boy. Running outside of the Temple, he once again saw the sight of Ganondorf riding his horse towards the castle. The marketplace was busy with activity, and Link had a job to do. "Okay. So now, I play the Requiem of Spirit, right?"

"You're going to transport in front of all these people?"

"…Good point." Link and Navi left the market and reached Hyrule Field. Link produced his ocarina and played "Epona's Song"

"Um…Link? You do know that Epona is just a foal right now, right?"

"Can't catch a break." Link muttered as he walked off to the side of the large field. Playing the Requiem of Spirit, he was whisked away to the Spirit Temple. "Okay, we're here. Let's go!" The two rushed into the temple and saw the same huge block blocking the east wing of the building. However, the small crawlspace to the west was now an area easily accessible for someone of his current stature. A female Gerudo stood at the crawlspace with something clearly on her mind. "Huh? Hey! Nabooru!" Link called as he approached her.

The second-in-command of the Gerudos looked no different from her seven year-older self. Nabooru turned and saw Link. "Child? What is a child doing here?"

"Don't you remem…" _Oh right. This is before I met her… _"Um…oh, nothing. Just looking around."

"Just looking around, eh? Well, I'll tell you what."

"What?"

"There's something on the other side of this wall. I can't get to it, but I'll bet you can fit through this crawlspace. Can you get me the pair of gauntlets? If you do, I'll do something really special for you!"

"What do you think I am? A kid?" _Doh…yeah. That IS what she thinks. _"I mean…yeah! I'll get them. I'll be right back."

"Heh heh. Go for it, kid."

Link entered the crawlspace and began his search for the gauntlets. As soon as he emerged from the crawlspace, a buzz saw passed in front of him. "I guess it doesn't matter what race made the temple. Be they Kokiri, Gorons, Zoras, Hylians or Gerudos, everyone seems to enjoy placing traps!"

* * *

"I don't know what's taking him!" Rauru claimed.

"Then why did he go back in time again?" Saria demanded.

"He was so close to finishing this madness! He was at the Spirit Temple! Now, he's gone! Why?" Ruto ordered.

"Please!" Rauru pleaded, "I do not know where he went!"

"Not good enough." Saria said.

Darunia came up from behind the girls. "Woah, woah, woah!" Listen, I may not know the circumstances of what's going on here, but violence isn't the answer! Whatever has happened, I am certain that Brother can take care of it."

"Thank you!" Rauru breathed a sigh of relief as Darunia stepped in between the two girls and the old man.

"Link left the Spirit Temple without waking the Spirit Sage and instead went back to the past." Ruto informed Darunia.

The mighty Goron turned to face Rauru. "Why?" he demanded. The three sages that were the closest to the Hero of Time ordered that answers would be given to them.

Impa saw what was happening from afar and approached the magical mob. "Hold it! What is going on here?"

"Link went back in time without clearing the Spirit Temple, and we want to know why!" Saria told Impa.

"Well, of course he did. I'm willing to bet that it was Sheik that told him to do so."

"Who is this Sheik anyway?" Ruto asked.

"Yeah!" Darunia chimed in, "This guy has been popping up all over the place with no explanation."

Rauru looked at Impa, hoping to turn the mob's wrath against the more than capable warrior. "Do you know this Sheik?"

"I do."

"Answers. Now." Darunia demanded.

"You brute! Do not order me. I will tell you.

Saria spoke up. "This guy shows up with a good bit of knowledge about what's going on, and yet we know nothing about him!"

"Not knowledge." Impa corrected. "Wisdom."

Every sage stared at Impa for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Allow me to tell you the story of Sheik."

* * *

"So, these are the gauntlets that she wanted?" Link asked.

"Yep! They're supposed to enable you to move even the heaviest objects!" Navi informed.

"But there's no way that they would fit me."

"No. However, they aren't yours. You said that you'd give them to Nabooru, remember?

"Ah, yes. Let's go."

Link and Navi went through the next door and found themselves on the top floor of the Desert Colossus. They were outside, and screams could be heard from below. Link and Navi peered over the edge to see Nabooru being sucked up by quick sand. Two witches were on either side of her laughing at her demise. Nabooru spotted Link from her position and her heart went out to him. "Kid! Run! You need to get out of here now before they—" It was too late. Nabooru was gone. The two witches squealed with glee and flew off into the Spirit Temple. Link took no hesitation as he gave chase. He jumped from the ledge and into the sandy floor. He followed the witches into the temple's main foyer just in time to see them phase through the heavy block that blocked the east corridor.

"No!" They got away!"

"Link! Maybe you could use those gauntlets!"

"Navi, they're too big! They don't fit me!"

"But what if you were bigger?"

"…I see what you're saying. Let's hope that seven years later won't be too late. I see little choice at this point." Link took his ocarina and played the "Prelude of Light." _I'll come for you, Nabooru. I'll come for you._


	32. Spirit

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"He's returned to our time!" Rauru announced.

"Alright!" Saria replied.

Ruto spoke up, "Sorry again, Rauru."

"It was just a misunderstanding." Rauru replied, "All is forgiven."

"I'm glad we finally got this Sheik business cleared up." Darunia said with a smile.

"Indeed." Impa smirked.

"He's headed back to the Spirit Temple!" Rauru announced.

Link stood in front of the large block that barricaded the path to the temple's east side. He put on the silver gauntlets. _Wow! They fit just right! _"Okay, Navi. Let's see if this works." Link placed his hands upon the block and pushed with all his might. The gauntlets glowed as it worked to push the block. Link pushed it until it fell down a hole that was exactly the block's size. The block filled the gap, leaving Link with a floor to walk on. "Well, that was convenient."

"Come on!" Navi cried, "We're almost there!"

Link made his way through the temple by solving numerous puzzles and defeating even more monsters. "Boy! There weren't this many monsters in any of the other temples!"

"Let's not worry about it. We've gotta keep going."

"We've been in here for hours now! How many more rooms could there be? I'm tired!"

"Quit complaining!"

"Hey! It's not like you have to walk all this way! You just float. I have to climb the ladders, fight the enemies and push all these blocks out of the way. This takes effort!"

Navi knew that Link did have to put in a whole lot more effort than she did. But if he stopped for a breather, or even slowed down, more monsters would be upon them in no time. They had to keep going. "Come on. We're almost there, Link!" _What am I saying? I don't know if we're almost there…_

Link opened the newly-unlocked door and stepped inside. There, he found the two witches that had taken Nabooru seven years ago. "You!"

"Hee hee hee hee!" The witches laughed. "Now who is this Kotake?"

"It looks like some kind of hero, Koume!"

"Well, that won't do, will it?"

"Not at all!"

"Perhaps he would like to play with our Iron Knuckles, sister?"

"I think that that is a great id—"

While the two witches babbled on, Link had drawn his bow and shot arrows at both sisters. "I'm getting better at this all the time."

"That was easy…" Navi observed.

"Maybe Ganondorf shouldn't hire any bosses with mouths on them."

"So what about this 'Iron Knuckles?'"

"I say we dismantle it. We don't want it causing any problems." Navi flew around the suit of armor and unscrewed ever screw she could find, while Link removed some of the heavier parts of the armor. Link first removed the armor's gauntlets. "Navi! There are hands inside the gauntlets! I think someone's in here!" Link removed the helmet and saw an unconscious Nabooru. "Nabooru!"

"…Link?"

"You're alive!"

"You saved me, hero…I knew you could."

"What happened?"

"Well…after I gave you the hover boots and the compass…those two witches attacked Gerudo Fortress. Which means that one of my girls must…be a traitor…"

"What? But I saw those witches capture you seven years ago outside the temple!"

"…No…they took me from the fortress."

"Link! The timeline! The Nabooru from the past is—" Navi cried.

"…Dead." Link finished.

"What are you talking about?" Nabooru demanded.

Before Link could explain, a blue light surrounded them as they were transported to the Chamber of Sages.

Nabooru was feeling so much more energized upon reaching the blue chamber. Link also felt rejuvenated.

Nabooru blinked as she took everything in. "So…I am the Sage of Spirit? Ha! Who would have guessed it?"

"I could have…"

"Link, you have done much good for both our people. The Gerudo Fortress has been destroyed, there is yet hope for all. Ganondorf must be stopped."

"Now that you have awoken the last of the sages," Rauru stated as he appeared out of nowhere, "You can finally approach Ganondorf."

"Link, the fate of the world rests on your success." Saria added as she appeared.

"We're counting on you, Brother!" Darunia chimed in as he faded into view.

"We will do what we can from our end, Link." Ruto affirmed as she popped up.

"You can count on our power, Hero." Impa offered as she appeared from thin air.

"Be warned, Link." Nabooru warned, "The road ahead will not be easy. I must also warn you that something terrible may have happened to your friends."

"Why would you say that?" Link asked.

"One of my girls must have betrayed us to Ganondorf when I offered our allegiance. Odds are that your friends were taken before they could be escorted home."

"No."

"I am afraid so, Link."

"Bigger problems face this world, Link." Rauru stated. "Go and fulfill your destiny."

A white light encapsulated Link, and he found himself inside the Temple of Time.

"Malon.." Link muttered.

"Link," Navi said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "I'm sorry about Malon."

"She can't be dead…"

"Take your time, Link."

"No…" Link whispered. Tears began to stream from his eyes. "This…this can't be…"

Navi fluttered over to Link's face and attempted to hug him, though her tiny arms proved to stretch no farther than the tip of his nose. "Let it out, Link. It'll be okay…"

"Navi…" Link muttered as he wiped his tears, "We…we should get going."

"I don't want you rushing into something you're not emotionally prepared for!"

"This can't wait any longer! Once this is over with, I'll grieve. But now is not the time. Thank you, Navi."

"I'm here for you, Link. Always."

"I know. I appreciate that."

"Come on, Brother. Let's get going."

Link and Navi turned to exit the Temple of Time when Sheik slowly walked inside. "Link, Hero of Time…"

"Sheik." Link sniffed as he dried his eyes, "What brings you here? No dramatic entrance this time?"

"Link, you have worked long and hard to fight a battle you had no desire to fight. You have cleared evil from sacred temples and have awoken six sages."

"Well, I'm glad somebody appreciates my work."

"Seven years ago, an ancient Sheikah legend was fulfilled. The Sacred Realm, home of the Triforce, was corrupted by evil forces when the Evil King, Ganondorf, touched the Triforce. Because he believed that power was the most valuable trait to possess, he only gained the Triforce of Power. The Triforce pieces of courage and wisdom bestowed themselves on their respective Chosen Ones. You, Link, received the Triforce of Courage. The Triforce you received amplified the courage already within you, and with it, you have completed tasks beyond even the most competent of the Royal Guards. The Triforce of Wisdom found it's Chosen One. The bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom is the seventh sage who will lead all the sages in sealing away the dark lord. The bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom is…"

A flash of light shone from Sheik's person. Link had to look away to avoid being blinded. When the light faded, Link looked back at Sheik and saw instead a beautiful woman dressed in royal, pink garments. The woman had flowing blonde hair that was crowned with a tiara. The pink dress she wore touched the ground, and was accompanied by an apron that depicted the Triforce. Her smile was warm and friendly. Though shocked at Sheik's true identity, Link immediately recognized the adult princess. "Zelda…"

"Link, I can only hope you can forgive me. When we first met, I was a rash, spoiled girl. I had assumed control over you as an errand boy to retrieve the Spiritual Stones. I had no right to treat you as such."

_At least she admits it…_

"When I dropped the Ocarina of Time as my attendant Impa fled with me the night of Ganondorf's attack, I wanted to turn back. But it was then that I realized that you were Hyrule's only hope. Though I wasn't sure how you would figure out how to open the Door of Time, I had faith that you would. Yet, I had no idea that Ganondorf would take advantage of your work."

"Zelda…"

"Yes?"

"You…you've really matured."

"I am sorry for the way I treated you back then. I do not expect you to forgive me, however, we must work together to stop Ganondorf once and for all."

"Zelda, we were both young and naive. There was no way either of us could have seen what was coming. Yes, you were very rude to me. However, I forgive you, Zelda."

Navi coughed a fake cough in Link's ear.

"And…I'm sorry for saying I wouldn't care if you wound up becoming a sage. I still don't think I'd care if Mido was one, but I'm sorry for saying that about you. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Should the truth be told, it did hurt me to hear you say something so uncaring about me, however, I cannot blame you, for I treated you that way first. Let us call it even, and be done with it all."

"I can do that."

"Perhaps, over this war is over, a friendship between our child-selves can be forged."

"Our child-selves?"

"Link, after this is all over, you must return to your past. You do not belong here, in this time."

"Are you making this decision for me?"

"I had no right to involve you in this from the beginning. I must set things right, and send you back."

"Princess…thank you."

"Before you can approach Ganondorf, you must wield the sacred Arrows of Light. The light of justice will break the curse of darkness." Zelda produced arrows that shone with light and handed them to Link.

"Thank you, Zelda."

"Now, I must call upon your courage again to—"

Suddenly, without warning, Zelda was entrapped in a field of magic. As she was lifted from the Temple, Ganondorf's voice could be heard booming. "Well, well, Princess Zelda. I am surprised that you managed to hide for seven, long years. However, I knew that if I waited long enough, you would slip up and reveal yourself. Once I have your Triforce of Wisdom, I will be short only one Triforce of Courage. But I'm sure that this kid will gladly come to me with his Triforce, seeing as how Zelda makes my tenth hostage."

Ganondorf laughed as Link asked Navi, "Tenth hostage?"

"So, he has nine already?"

"He must. He has the Lon Lons and those carpenters!"

"Which means they might still be alive!"

"Let's go!"

_A/N: As Link heads to Ganondorf's Castle, allow me to ask you a question. How have you found this story? Were some parts too rushed? Were some parts too dragged out? Were some characters not realistic enough? Was there too much or too little comic relief? Were the temples done well enough? I am giving you the chance to criticize constructively my writing, because I am going to start the sequel soon, and would like to receive all criticisms now, so that I might work on those before the next story. _

_Thank you all for reading. Please review and feel free to send in suggestions/comments/etc._

_By the way, the offer to ask a plot-related question is still open. _


	33. Save the World

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"You'll never get away with this, Ganondorf!" Zelda shrieked as she was brought before the villain.

"On the contrary, Zelda." The evil king remarked, "I have already gotten away with it! This world belongs to me."

* * *

Link ran where Hyrule Castle once stood. Now, Ganondorf's Castle floated over a pool of boiling lava. "Great! Now what do we do?"

"I don't know! This is impossible!"

* * *

"Brother can't go any further! Can't we help him?" Darunia asked.

"We could create a bridge that would get him to Ganondorf's door." Rauru suggested.

"Yes, but we ought to tell him first." Ruto said.

"True. He'll need to trust the bridge not to collapse when he reaches the middle. He'll need to know it's us making the bridge."

"But how do we contact him?" Nabooru inquired.

"Um, excuse me…" Saria started.

"Not now, dear." Rauru interrupted. "We're trying to discuss something here."

"But I—" Saria tried to cut in.

"Hold on, Saria," Ruto gently ordered, "The grownups are talking." The adult sages all continued arguing about how to contact Link when Saria took a few steps away from the group and produced an ocarina. Placing it to her lips, she played her song. There was no reaction from the grownups (except for Darunia, who began doing a jig as they all argued.)

Suddenly, a voice came from next to Saria. The voice was that of Link's. "Saria?"

Every sage turned to where the hero's voice was coming from. Saria responded to her friend. "Hi Link. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine…well, not really. There's no way to get into the castle and—"

"I know, Link. We are going to create a bridge with our magic to get you across the lava. Feel free to cross it as soon as it's done."

"That's handy. Thanks, Saria."

"You're welcome."

"And, Saria?"

"Yes, Link?"

"…I miss you."

"I miss you too, Link. Good luck." As the magical contact between the two friends was cut off, all the sages continued to stare at Saria. "What? I was trying to tell you."

All the sages took their turn apologizing for not treating Saria as an equal. After all, she was almost as old as Rauru. Getting together in a circle, the sages began to chant.

* * *

"Link will come and stop you! He'll defeat you, free me, and then we sages will seal you away forever!"

"Don't make me laugh, girl! Even if he was by some miracle able to defeat me, no seal lasts forever!"

"Ours will!"

* * *

As Link watched the bridge fade into place, his mouth stood ajar. "Whoa. I guess they did it."

"Seems like it. Let's go!"

* * *

"Master Ganondorf?" one of Ganondorf's armored lackeys addressed his master.

"What is it, sniveling fool?"

"Ah, um…the six sages have created a bridge from the mainland to the castle. The…um…'Hero' is on his way."

"Well? You're one of two Darknuts that are guarding my throne room! Don't you think you can take him?"

"Yes, sire."

"Get back to your post, cretin!"

As the Darknut resumed his post, Zelda continued to pester Ganondorf with questions. "What do you even want to do this anyway? It's not like we ever did anything to you! What reason could you have for wanting to rule over all Hyrule?"

_I don't have a choice, Princess. I am Ganon's to command._

_**That's right, Dorf. You are my slave. There is no hope for you.**_

_You have no idea, Princess, what I would do to go back._

_**You can't go back! You belong to me! I am your master, and will be until the end of eternity!

* * *

**_

Link saw an orb being contained by a magical energy. "Dark magic!" Navi exclaimed. "It's similar to the magic that's blocking the main tower!"

"Dark magic," Link said as he targeted a light arrow at the orb. "Meet light magic!" The Light Arrow fired at the orb and caused it to vanish in a spark of green magic.

Saria appeared where the orb had been. "Well done, friend. The Forest Barrier has been disabled. Hurry up and save the world!"

Link found himself in the main foyer of the castle again. He looked up at the barrier that was colored with six different colors: Green, Yellow, Orange, Red, Blue, and Purple. The green slowly vanished from the texture of colors. Link hurried to the next room to disable more barriers.

* * *

"Don't you get it, Zelda? It's hopeless! There is no way you will save your kingdom! Ganondorf laughed as he sat down at his organ. "The most you can do now is listen to my theme music I composed myself!"

"You composed your own theme music?"

"Well…yes."

"That's kind of pathetic."

"It is not! I like it!"

"What do you need with theme music?"

"It adds to the hopelessness of the situation you and your hero are in!"

"I don't see how that works."

"Well it—"

"It's a pathetic attempt to build your self-image, right?"

"…No! Besides, I didn't write it. A Darknut wrote it for me as a gift."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should."

"You already said that **you** wrote it. Since when do your lackeys have the time to write you a piece of music?"

"Hey, it can get pretty dull around here sometimes. We all need hobbies to keep ourselves occupied."

"If any of your minions did something other than kill people who got in your way, you'd have them punished. That Darknut from earlier was afraid to do his job! I don't think they have the guts to take time off to write you some music. You had to have written it."

"Oh! You think you're so smart!"

Zelda held up the back of her hand to show off the Triforce of Wisdom.

"…Oh, right."

* * *

Nabooru reappeared in the Chamber of Sages. "Well, he disabled the Spirit Barrier. He's on his way to finally end this madness!"

"Excellent!" Rauru exclaimed.

"All this work, and it's finally going to be worth it." Saria smiled.

"I only hope he's capable of doing it." Impa said.

Darunia, Saria and Ruto all turned to Impa and yelled in unison, "Of course he's capable!"

"You three are so defensive of him." Nabooru observed. "Why?"

"He's my best friend…" Saria answered.

"He's my sworn brother…" Darunia replied.

"He's my…he saved my life…" Ruto explained.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't slip up." Impa clarified.

* * *

Link was running up the stairs of the tower when the stairs ended next to a door. Taking a deep breath, he barged inside. There he found two Darknuts with a large cage hanging from the ceiling. Inside the cage stood Malon, Talon, Ingo and six carpenters. "Malon! Uncle Talon! Uncle Ingo!"

"Fairy Boy!" Malon exclaimed as her hero approached.

"You've come, mah' boy!"

"Link! Look out!"

One of the Darknuts had taken advantage of Link's distraction and began walking towards Link with it's massive sword in hand. Link, jumped out of the way and began dismantling the living armor piece-by-piece. It wasn't long before the first Darknut was finished, and Link began work on the second Darknut.

* * *

"He's being held up by two Darknuts." Rauru observed.

"Can we help him?" Ruto asked.

"No. We must conserve our magic to seal off Ganondorf."

"I know…"

"I just wish we could do more." Ruto whined.

"The battle is ending. Link has won!"

* * *

As the final Darknut was destroyed, Link looked around for a key. "There's gotta be one somewhere…"

"Fairy Boy? What's wrong?"

"Every time I need to unlock something, there's usually a key hidden on one of the enemies in that room. The key to your cage has to be here somewhere!"

"Link," Talon addressed, "Don't worry about us."

"What?"

Ingo chimed in with, "We'll be fine. You need to go do what's needed."

"But, but…" Link said as he approached the hanging cage.

Malon smiled and placed his hand in hers. "Now, Link, you and I both know that you weren't sent seven years through time to be my personal body guard. You have a destiny that you need to fulfill. Do what you have to do-what you were born to do. Save the world."

Link's face become one of determination. Malon was right. He had to make the difficult choice. "I'll come back for you."

"You'd better!" yelled the boss of the carpenters. "You wouldn't be no hero if you left us here!"

"Don't listen to him." Malon chuckled. "Go."

Link nodded and turned to the door. "Are you ready, Navi?"

"Completely!"

Link opened the large, overbearing door and entered the throne room. The large door closed behind the heroes and the nine hostages waited in silent anticipation of what might happen next.

_A/N: And I know that you will do the same thing, my faithful readers! _

_Chapter 34 coming up soon!_


	34. Redemption

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

The throne room had no windows. Light shone from the chandeliers. Zelda was trapped in the diamond-shaped, purple magic. The Triforce on Link's hand began to resonate with light, as did Zelda's Triforce. An organ was being played. Link looked straight in front of him and saw that the musician was none other than the King of Evil. The music being played was threatening. Darkness seemed to cover each note. As Ganondorf concluded the piece of music, he stood up from his chair and turned to face the green-clad hero. Link could only say one thing. "You wrote your own theme music?"

"That's what I said." Zelda added.

"Forget the music!" Ganondorf roared. Link obliged. "Finally, the two Triforce parts have come back to me. These toys are too much for you. I command you to give them back to me." Ganondorf raised his hand as his Triforce glowed mightily. Link flinched as Ganondorf shot a beam of dark magic at him. Navi saw the oncoming beam, and without hesitation, threw herself in front of the beam.

"Navi!" Link cried.

"Link…" Navi whispered as she fell to the ground, "…Go get 'em…"

Link glared at Ganondorf who began levitating off the ground. With a blast of energy, Ganondorf turned the throne room into an arena. The arena had pits, and Link had to be careful to watch his step. _You killed her… _Link thought.

_You killed her? _Dorf thought. _But, she was just a little fairy._

_**Silence! I know what I'm doing! This isn't the first time I've done this.**_

_You…you meant to kill her?_

_**Absolutely! She was of no value! Now, the hero will be blinded by his rage and desire for revenge! This will be his undoing!**_

_You killed her…_

_-o-O-o-_

_Dorf entered the village square. There he found a sight he did not want to see. "ARTISA!"_

_Dorf virtually flew to Artisa's side. Artisa stirred to look at Dorf. "Dorf?"_

"_Artisa! I'm here, okay? I'm here!"_

"_Oh Dorf, what happened to you?"_

"_Never mind me Artisa! You need to hold on! I'm going to get you help!"_

"_No Dorf. There's no help to get." Artisa coughed, "The village is in shambles. There are no doctors around for miles. No. Don't leave me for false hope. Stay by my side."_

_Dorf couldn't help but tear up. "Artisa, I'm here. I'm—I'm here."_

"_Dorf…I'm glad you're alright."_

"_Artisa…"_

_Artisa coughed. She was dying. "I'm not…(cough)…I'm not long for this world, Dorf. I want you to know that…(cough)…that I lov— (cough!) I love you…"_

"_Artisa! I…I love you too."_

_Artisa smiled. And with that, she breathed her last._

_Dorf collapsed in emotional agony, when he remembered his Triforce. Using the Triforce marked hand, he held her head. "Come on Artisa! Come on!" Nothing happened. "Work you stupid Triforce, work! Heal her!" Still, nothing happened. "Why! WHY WON'T YOU WORK! SAVE HER!"_

_Crestin came up behind Dorf. "Dorf? Is that you?"_

_Dorf ignored his old friend as he began performing CPR on Artisa with his Triforce hand on top of Artisa's heart. "Master! Please! Don't abandon me now!"_

"_Dorf stop. She's gone."_

"_No! I can save her! I have the power!"_

"_Dorf, there is nothing you can do! Stop it! You need to let go!"_

_Dorf spun around and lifted Crestin up by the throat. "And why should I let go?" Dorf roared._

"_By the Sacred Realm! What's happened to you Dorf?"_

"_Something that should have happened long ago! A power that has dwelt dormant inside me has been awakened! I will take my __**revenge **__on the dragon that took her from me!_

_Dorf had gone after the dragon that murdered his best friend,-the love of his life. But when the dragon overpowered him, all hope was lost. Thankfully, Dorf's Goron friend came to the rescue and killed the dragon._

"_Why did you kill it?"_

"_I think the answer to that is obvious, Brother. It was about to kill you. It would have roasted you to a crisp. Then, it would have eaten you. I assumed that you wouldn't appreciate that, so I took the liberty of saving your life. If I may borrow your words, 'It was the right thing to do.'"_

_**He took the liberty?**__ asked Dorf's master._

_Dorf drew his sword from the monster's back. You took the liberty? Thought Dorf._

"_I know it must be somewhat shameful for you to not have been able to finish the fight, but do not cling to your pride. In the end, pride does nothing but kill."_

"_Like this?" asked Dorf as he thrust his sword into Narood's chest._

"_Brother? Why?"_

"_It was my __**revenge**__ to take. Not yours! That kill belonged to me, and you took it from me! You'll just have to do as compensation."_

"_You truly have…c-ch-changed…Brother…"_

_-o-O-o-_

_You killed her…_

_**Get over yourself, Dorf! The time to finish this is now!**_

Link took out the Arrows of Light and shot three at once into Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf fell over as the magic overtook him momentarily. Link drew his Master Sword and attacked ferociously. Ganondorf was being torn to shreds when he finally overcame the Light Arrows. The dark lord stood up to face his foe. "Is that all you can do, boy?"

"I can do better."

Ganondorf shot dark magic at Link who reflected it with his sword. Ganondorf quickly dodged it in surprise. "What? How did you do that?"

"This sword is evil's bane. No evil can touch it. No evil magic can touch it. It will be your demise."

Ganondorf was unwilling to accept this. Ganondorf fired another, larger blast of dark magic at Link. Link swiped at it with the Master Sword and shot it back at Ganondorf. Ganondorf quickly swiped back at it using his own magic. As the blast headed back towards Link, Link swung his sword again. The two went back and forth with the blast for minutes. Both were getting weary. Link struck the blast at Ganondorf. As soon as he fired the blast back, he summoned all the power he could. His sword began to charge with magic from the sages. It first glowed yellow, then green, then red, then blue, then purple, then orange, finally, it glowed with all six colors as the sages instilled it with massive amounts of power. As Ganondorf fired the blast back at Link, Link unleashed all the sage's magic and fired the blast back with a helping of the sage's magic. The bolt was fired back so quickly, Ganondorf was hardly ready to fire back. The Evil King toppled over in pain. Link drew three more light arrows and fired them back at his opponent. Link leaped to where Ganondorf laid. He jabbed his sword inside Ganondorf's stomach. Ganondorf spat up his green blood. "Can it be? Beaten by…a kid? No matter." Ganondorf smiled as he summoned his power. "I still have a trick or two up my sleeve, boy."

_**It's time to end this!**_

_Yes. Yes it is. _Thought Dorf, the boy who had been tricked by Ganon the beast into submitting to an evolution of evil. _Time to end this._

_**What?**_

_Leave me._

_**You forget who you are speaking to, boy!**_

_You underestimate my power._

_**You cannot defeat me without killing yourself! Give it up.**_

_I never said I wanted to live._

_**What?**_

_You have caused enough harm to this world, Ganon! Today, we both die!_

_**Nooo!**_

Link watched as Ganondorf quaked. Light burst from his eyes, nose, mouth, ears and wounds. Ganondorf fell over dead.

The barrier around the princess dissipated and she fell to the ground. Link ran to her side. "Are you alright, princess?"

"I'll be fine. We must go. Ganondorf's magic was the only thing keeping this castle above the lava below."

"I need the key to the cage outside this room!"

"Check Ganondorf. He may have what you seek."

Link rushed to Ganondorf's body and searched his armor for a key. Zelda gently walked over to the lifeless fairy. She picked Navi up and cradled her. "You have done well, Navi. I am sorry that this cost you your life." Zelda pocketed Link's faithful companion and turned to Link. "Have you found the key yet?"

"Yes! I found it! Let's go!"

Link and Zelda rushed out of the throne room and found the cage with the nine hostages still waiting. Upon seeing the princess and Link safe and sound, the ranchers began to cheer. The carpenters were at first hesitant to believe their eyes. But when Link unlocked the cage, and everyone got out, the carpenters cheered as well. Seeing the princess, Malon bowed. "Princess Zelda, it is an honor." Talon, Ingo and the carpenters followed Malon's lead.

Zelda motioned for them to rise. "Thank you, but there is no time for this. We have to leave now!"

"No objections here, your highness!" Talon said. "Let's get a move on!"

As everyone rushed out of the castle, with Link leading the way. Something was happening in Ganondorf's throne room.

* * *

Though weak, thoughts were still being thrown back and forth between the soul of Dorf, the human-raised Gerudo, and Ganon, the beastly personification of evil. _**You betrayed me!**_

_As did you first!_

_**You will die this day, Dorf!**_

_As will you with me._

_**You think so. But I have another form I may take.**_

_Another form?_

_**Yes. The form is that of my true self.**_

_No…_

_**Yes. The beast will now return from beyond the grave to destroy Hyrule once and for all.**_

_No…_

_**Die, Dorf. Your services are no longer required.

* * *

**_

Link and the rest of the party rushed outside of the castle just as it began to sink into the lava. Everyone crossed the bridge, and Link ordered everyone to take shelter. "Just make sure you don't go through the Market, there are redeads still there!"

Zelda pointed to the top of the castle. "Look!"

When Zelda said, "Look!" Link could have sworn it was Navi who said it. But he soon realized it was Zelda. "What is it?" Link looked on top of the tower and saw a monstrous figure glaring at the party. "Oh no! Everyone get out of here now!" The ranchers and carpenters gladly obliged, but Zelda stuck with him.

"Give me your bow and arrows!" Zelda demanded.

"What? No! Get out of here!"

"That creature can only be Ganon! He is the ancient beast! The name Ganondorf derives from the beast Ganon! That is the true face of evil. He can only be defeated with the Master Sword and the Light Arrows. You use the sword, I'll use the arrows and we'll finish him together."

"I can't let you do that your highness." Link said as the castle continued t sink, bringing the roof and Ganon closer to their level.

"You so soon forget that I trained with a Sheikah for the past seven years. I have the training to help you!"

Link didn't want to accept her help, but Ganon was approaching ground level, and Zelda wasn't going to budge. "Fine!" Link cried as he gave her his bow and arrows. "Let's finish this!"

Ganon was a beast. He stood eight feet tall. He had a mane of red hair, and the face of a bull. His tail was a good six feet long, and his body was massive. Link looked up at the beast and wondered how he was going to handle this one. "Alright, Ganon! This is the end of the line for you."

Ganon roared as he charged the Hero of Time. Zelda shot a light arrow at Ganon's forehead. Link took the moment of Ganon's distraction and rolled between Ganon's giant legs. Link struck his sword into Ganon's back. As he drew it back, Ganon screamed in agony. Ganon used his tail to grab Link and throw him off the side of the castle's roof. Link struggled to hang on to the castle's edge, but it was no use. Link began his descent that led to the pit of lava below. Link fumbled for his grapple. After he got it out, he fired at a spire that stuck out from the castle's roof. Link reeled back to the roof and landed safely. Ganon was already headed for Zelda. Link rushed towards Ganon as he produced the Megaton Hammer. He slammed it on Ganon's tail, causing great pain to his person and making his tail unable to move. Link threw his entire assortment of bombs underneath Ganon with one of them lit. As one exploded the rest followed in a chain reaction. Ganon was blinded by the blast and the smoke, and caused even more pain. Link took out his Kokiri Sword and jabbed deep into Ganon's stomach, causing more pain to distract the face of evil. Link threw some Deku Nuts into Ganon's eyes, to create a pepper spray effect. As Ganon's eyes watered from pain, he made out a glimpse of the Hero of Time wielding the Master Sword. Link plunged the Master Sword into Ganon's chest and Zelda fired the remaining light arrows at Ganon. Zelda dropped the bow and called upon the sages. "Sages, here my order! Seal this beast away for now and for eternity!"

* * *

The Sages all lifted their hands and cried out their respective elements. "We, Hyrule's Sages call upon the power of…

"Dazzling Light…"

"Tranquil Forest…"

"Raging Fire…"

"Soothing Water…"

"Dark Shadow…"

"Lively Spirit…"

* * *

Ganon's pain was nothing compared to the insurmountable anguish of being reunited with Dorf's corpse and sealed away in his eternal prison.

Zelda and Link faded away and entered the clouds. With the battle done, all that was left to do, was conclude their business. "Link, you saved the world. You fulfilled your destiny. You are the Hero of Time."

"Zelda, I could not have done it without you. You made it possible for me to access the Master Sword, remember?"

"But it was because I allowed that access that Ganondorf got his hands on the Triforce in the first place. I was a foolish child. But I wish to make it right…at least for you, I can do that."

"What?"

"Please. Give me the Ocarina of Time." Link handed the mystical instrument to Zelda's possession. "I can make things right for you. To restore Hyrule is my responsibility, and will take years to accomplish. However, I can right the wrongs against you right now."

"What are you saying, Princess?"

"What I am saying, is that you were cheated. You were cheated out of your childhood. I cannot allow that injustice to go without being fixed. Go and enjo your childhood. It is what you must do." Zelda played the lullaby that Impa used to sing to her as a child. Link found himself engulfed in a blue light.

* * *

When the light faded, he was but a child. The Master Sword was in front of him, resting in it's pedestal. He turned to leave the temple and when he looked outside, he saw the market as busy as ever. Ganondorf was not anywhere to be seen, but there was a sight he hadn't seen in a while.

"Malon?" Link ran to his childhood friend. "Malon? Hey how're you doing?"

Malon looked the mysterious boy up and down. "I'm sorry, do I know you? I must have forgotten you. Tee hee. What a thing to do."

"You don't remember me?"

"Hey! Have you ever been to the castle? My dad's there right now. But I'm beginning to think he's fallen asleep. What a thing for an adult to do, right?"

"You don't remember me…what's today?"

"Today? Today is the ninth day of the month!"

"Ninth day?" Link looked back into his mind. "That's the day we first met…"

"What did you say?"

"I've gotta go!"

Link ran outside of the marketplace and rushed to Kokiri Forest. He ran as fast as he could, and three hours later, he was at Kokiri Forest. "Saria? Saria?"

Saria was in her house when she heard her name being called. "Link? You came back!"

"I'm back, Saria!"

"But you just left yesterday. Why are you back so soon?"

"It's a long story, but I've gotta tell you it."

"Well, come on in! Tell me everything."

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

**(That's right. It's not over yet, folks…)**


	35. Epilogue

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Link woke up in the Sacred Grove. He had played the night away with Saria. After hours of tag, hide-and-seek, stop sign/go sign (which isn't as much fun with only two people,) the two friends eventually collapsed on opposite sides of their favorite grove and slept. Link woke up before Saria did. He stretched his arms and yawned as he sat up. _Wow. I haven't had so much fun in ages… _Link thought to himself. _Actually…let me rephrase that… I haven't played so much in ages…Was it really fun though?_

Link pondered this question in his mind as Saria woke up from her slumber. "Link? Hey! You woke up before I did. What a surprise. Those adventures must've really changed you!" Saria laughed.

"Saria? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"…How old are you?"

"How old am I? Don't you know you never ask a girl that question?"

"I don't want to embarrass you, but it's important."

"Well...I've been around for about…fifty years now."

"Fifty years?" Link gasped. "And…and you still enjoy these games?"

"Well of course! I may have been around for fifty years, but I'm still a ten year-old girl!"

"I see..."

"Why?"

"Um…I **think** that although I've only been around for ten years…I may be a seventeen year-old at heart."

"…Really? So…you didn't want to play all those games last night?"

"No, no, Saria! You have no idea how much it meant to me to be able to hang out with you again. But…well, no. No, I guess I didn't really want to play games. I just wanted to hang out with you."

"Oh…so…you didn't enjoy playing with me."

"No, I did enjoy playing with you because I was with you. I don't want you to think I've outgrown you. You will always be my friend, Saria."

"…Best friends forever, right?"

"...Yes, Saria. Best friends. Always and forever. You're like an older sister." _Navi…_

"If you really think you're an adult, shouldn't you go back to the future?"

"If I did that, I would be in a completely different timeline. You wouldn't see me again."

"You said I'm a sage, right?"

"Well…yes."

"Well, sages exist outside of time. Which means that I will see you again, Link."

"You will?"

"Yes! Definitely. Go Link. Go back to where you belong. I'll see you there."

"Thank you, Saria."

Link hugged his forest friend and left for the Temple of Time. After Link was gone, Saria's eyes saddened. "I hate to lie to you, Link… but you need to do what's best for you. The passion of friendship, will last throughout time…though I will not see you ever again. True friendship grows over time. It does not whither, it does not die. Friends will come and go, but a true friendship will grow over time. Good-bye, my brother."

Link rushed out of the Lost Woods and ran into Mido on the way. "HeyMido IHaveYourSword HereYouGo IGottaGoBye!"

"Uh…thanks?"

That Afternoon, in the Temple of Time…

Rauru was working with one of the other elders. "So how do you propose we close the Door of Time?"

"Don't we need the Ocarina of Time to do that?"

"We'll get it closed."

"We'd better hurry. We don't need anyone rushing in here and taking the Master Sword."

"Come on. It's not like anyone ever comes to the temple anyway."

At that moment, Link rushed in through the Door of Time and pulled the Master Sword from it's pedestal. Rauru and the elder watched in horror as the young boy disappeared from sight. "We are so going to get fired…"

_You were too young to be the Hero of Time…_

_My name is Sheik…_

_Fairy Boy, you've returned!_

_I will always be your friend…_

_Now we are TRUE brothers…_

_If you see Sheik, give him my thanks…_

_Take care of the princess…_

_Bigger problems face this world…_

_Zelda…_

_Malon!_

_Navi!_

_Give me your bow…_

_I was a foolish child…_

_You were cheated…_

"I made it? …I made it!" Link looked at his full-grown body. "I MADE IT!" Link rushed out of the temple and ran outside. The marketplace was empty. Not a single redead was there. "The monsters are gone!" Link rushed outside to Hyrule Field. It was a few hours before the sun would rise, and the stalchild monsters were out and about. "The stalchild monsters are back! Yes! Everything's back to normal! Wait…the stalchild monsters are back…oh no." Link's screaming caused a group of stalchild monsters to spot him. "I'm going to run to the ranch now…"

"Dad? What are you doing up so early?" Malon asked her father. It was a still a few minutes before the sun would rise, and for Talon to get up earlier than noon had to suggest a miracle.

"Well, I guess I just woke up early."

"Well, since you're up, how about some breakfast?"

"I could go for some eggs, darlin'."

"Eggs, coming up." Malon repeated her father's order. Although the tone in her voice was happy, Talon sensed that something else was on her mind.

"Malon? You still thinking about all that stuff, aren't ya'?"

"What stuff, Dad?"

"Come on, ya' can't pull the wool over mah' eyes. That boy saved your life a good number of times. He was yer' best friend too. Don't pretend you don't miss him."

"Come on, Dad. He was a hero, but it's not like he belonged to me or anything." Malon said as she turned from her father to the stove.

"Mal, we all miss him. That's nothing to be ashamed of. But I know he meant somethin' more to you than just a friend or a hero."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, hon'. Don't fight the truth. Just accept it. He's gone back to his own time; the princess said so herself. It's where he belongs. We're just gonna' haf' to accept it and move on."

Malon fought hard to hold back her tears, but it was a losing battle. She turned back to her father. "Why, Dad? Why couldn't he have stayed? He was my best friend!"

"Aw, dear… These things happen. It's all right. Let it all out." Talon embraced his daughter as she cried into his shoulder.

At this point, Ingo came downstairs. "Talon? What in the world are you doing up so early?" Ingo noticed his niece's state. "Malon? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… nothing…" She claimed.

"She misses Link." Talon tattled.

"Oh…you know we all do, Malon. You know, I was actually talking to him about this kind of stuff. What did that guy call it? 'The Passion of Friendship?' Yeah. While friends come and go, the friendship never dies. Even when separated by seven years."

"I know…I know. It's just so hard. I can almost here his voice right now."

"Me too, darlin'. Me too." Talon comforted his daughter some more.

"Wait a second… so do I."

Malon looked up from her father's sleeve and listened closely. Though faint, a familiar scream could be heard from outside. "Link?" Malon stepped from her father's embrace. She opened the door and ran outside. Talon and Ingo followed her as she ran down to the ranch's main gate. It was still dark out, and stalchild monsters were surrounding the man with the sword. "Link?" Malon asked. The sun finally peered over the horizon and the stalchild monsters retreated into the earth once again. The swordsman turned his head to the ranchers on the other side of the gate. "Link!"

"Open that gate, Talon. Open that gate!" Ingo ordered as Talon fumbled for his keys. Talon opened the gate and let the Hero of Time into the ranch. Link would've entered the ranch if Malon hadn't tackled him to the ground. "You came back! Fairy Boy, you came back!"

"Hi, Mal!"

"I missed you, Fairy Boy!"

"I missed you too, Mal. Mind if I get up?"

Malon helped her best friend up off the ground. "How?"

"I may have stolen the Master Sword to get here, but I'm sure after all my heroics, the sages will excuse this little incident."

Talon and Ingo walked up to Link. Talon embraced him in a tight hug. "Welcome back, son!"

Ingo's grin was as wide as ever. "It's good to see you again, Link. How long will you be staying?"

Talon loosened his grip from Link. "Well…I planned on staying here…permanently…if that's okay with you."

Malon looked at her father with puppy dog eyes. _Please let him stay, Dad…_

Talon smiled. "Son, you are always welcomed at Lon Lon Ranch. Welcome home!"

Malon could not have been happier. Ingo was overjoyed that Link would be staying, because it would mean less work for him. Talon was happy to do this, because he'd probably get to sleep in some more. But everyone was happy to have Link as a member of their family.

"Link?" Malon asked. "Where's Navi?"

Link looked down. "She…died in the fight against Ganondorf. She sacrificed herself to protect me."

"Oh no…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent it." Link said as if the wrong had been committed against Malon.

"No, Link. I'm sorry it happened. I know she meant a lot to you."

"Yeah. She was my friend…my sister."

"Well…" Ingo started, "Let's all go upstairs. We should sort out arrangements for you to stay Link."

_The family of four walked up to the ranch. The sun continued to rise into the air. Link did have one more errand to run that day though. It was that afternoon that Link rode Epona to the Lost Woods. It was in a hidden clearing near the Forest Temple that he was able to lay the Master Sword to rest. Though it would be more difficult to find, he knew that fate would lead the next hero to the location of the Kokiri Forest continued to heal, Saria returned to the Forest to aid in it's progress. While Goron City continued to rebuild, Darunia returned to his home to aid in the reconstruction. While Zora's Domain continued to thaw, Princess Ruto returned to her home to aid in it's progress. While Kakariko Village began to rebuild, Impa returned to aid it's restoration. While Gerudo Fortress started to rebuild, Nabooru returned to lend aid in it's repairs. Yes, the sages were back, and Link would have to go visit his friends soon. But for now, he just needed to relax. That's the way the legend goes. Of course, the Ocarina of Time was only this hero's first adventure. If you'll remember, there is still a traveler in Hyrule that Link has yet to meet. Of course, that story is for a different time…_

_A/N: Whoo hoo! It's done! Wow! I did not think when I first started this that I would ever finish it. _

_So yeah. Sequel coming up. Plus, this explains why the Master Sword is in the Lost Woods and not where the Temple of Time once stood in Twilight Princess. _

_Please tell me if you liked the ending. I would love to see some reviews._

_Thank you SO MUCH for reading this whole thing. I appreciate every one of you who read it all._


End file.
